STREET FIGHTER:METRO CITY MAUL!
by Dune7
Summary: Alex and the rest of the Street Fighters travel to Metro City to compete in a brand new fighting tournament,friends and foes meet and beat alike in the streets of the tough as nails city.
1. Arrival in Metro City

STREET FIGHTER 3:METRO CITY MAULING!

Cast of characters:

STREET FIGHTER 3:

ALEX,IBUKI,NECRO,YUN/YANG,DUDLEY,SEAN,REMY

FINAL FIGHT:GUY,CODY,MAKI,HAGGAR, and DEAN,.

MAD GEARS:SODOM,ROLENTO,POISON,HUGO,EDDIE E,and DAMND.

OTHER STREET FIGHTERS WHO SHOW UP IN CAMOES.

Other Street Fighters and Capcom characters will appear throughout the story.

NOW,LET THE FICFEAST.....BEGIN!

METRO CITY 8:00 am.

A metropolitan bus had arrived at the bus stop and a group of people had just gotten off.

It was the beginning of summer season,but the air was a slight chill and patches of fog filled the city streets.

The group together was of eight fighters,and great Street Fighters they were.

There was Alex of New York,tough as nails grappler,

Ibuki,teenage ninja warrior from Japan

Yun and Yang,twin kung-fu fighters from China,

Necro,half-human,half cyborg warrior from Russia,

Dudley,gentleman boxing champ from England,

Sean matsuda Shotokan fighter,formerly of Brazil now lives in NY like ALex,

and the mysterious and deadly Remy of Paris,France.

The eight of them were on a training mission of their own because they were informed of a new underground fighting tournament called---THE METRO MELEE!

"Brrr!"said Ibuki who was wearing a yellow zip up jacket,jeans,shoes and a cap. She carried her nin ja duds in a green duffle bag."I hope it warms up soon!"

Alex was wearing his typical fighting duds of green overalls and brown boots but had on a brown leather jacket and carried a duffle bag as well.

"Ya shouldn't let a little morning chill get ya,ninja."he said. "It''s not like we're at the north pole or nothing."

Dudley was wearing a white silk overcoat matching hat and red scarf on,showing that he was as fancy dan as they come.

"I don't suppose anyone knows the direction to the nearest mcdonald's,coffee house or...what was that nice american place that you chaps call--Evans?"he said looking around.

"Bob Evans,Dudley."said Alex. "And--yeah,i've been to this city before we just---ask for directions."

"Oh yeah,right."said Yun. "He's been here before."

"Yeah,once."chuckled Yang.

"Hey,c'mon..I said i've 'been' here before,all right?"said Alex. "I just still don't know my way around is all.

Now c'mon,i'm sure there's a hotel and restaurant nearby we can crash at."

The others just shrugged and followed their would-be fearless leader.

While across the alley watching them from a darkened alley was a mysterious figure.

"So..."he thinks. "...they have arrived. Good...that should make the contest more--intriguing. HAHAHAHAA!"

The other fighters were dressed for the cold weather.

Yang was dressed in a black laether jacket and jeans and had a bandana over his head.

Yun was dressed in a blue and white varsity jacket and white slacks and as always had his favorite blue ball cap on.They were both carrying suitcases.

Necro was dressed in a dark trenchcoat and hat,he had the lapels turned upward to hide his features.

Remy was dressed in a brown overcoat with his usual fighting togs of black leather jacket and red pants with brown toe boots,as well a matching fedora hat.

And Sean was dressed in a red zip up jacket hood with yellow seat pants and was carrying a large duffle bag containing his yellow karate gi and his trusty basketball.

ALex found a nearby newstand with someone filing the newspapers.

He then went up to the man and asked for directions,and the man did so.

A minute later,Alex returned to the others to give the beef.

"Okay gang."he said. "He said there's a hotel around the next corner from here,and a few nice eateries next to it,who's game.

"I speak for all of us when I say--we're game."said Dudley grinning.

The group went down to the hotel and thanks to Dudley's own 'generous contibution' (since he was the one hauling the dough.)they were able to check in.

Each fighter retired to his room,some like Remy and Yang decided to catch some winks in his bed,but Alex and the others were pretty famished as they went to the nearest Shoneys for their breakfast buffets.

While inside,Dudley warned everyone not to get too plumped up before the big fight tomorrow,they needed to all be in tip top shape.

"No prob Dudley."said Sean. "All we gotta do is find a gym--and we burn off some muscle."

"Nonetheless Sean,"said ALex waving a fork at him. "Just go easy on the waffles and sausage there as well as your waistline. I promised Ken i'd make sure you don't go astray in any way."

"Okay,okay."said Sean annoyed. "Geez,even when your master or parent's not here--there's always some stiffie."

Ibuki giggled.

"Ah,the elders of our lives."she said.

The group ate some plates of pancakes,waffles,fruit,biscuits and gravy,muffins and washed it down with either orange juice,milk or choclate milk.

After paying and exiting,Sean and Yun rubbed their tummys.

"Mmm--mmm!"said Sean. "Shoney's always delivers."

"Yeah,that's good american food ya got there!"said Yun.

"Mmmm yes..I was quite pleased with the way they fry their eggs."said Necro.

"Places like that aim to please."said Alex. "Now,next thing we do is---find this group called--The Final Fight crew."

NEXT:ALEX AND THE OTHERS BEGIN THEIR SEARCH INTO THE NEW TOURNAMENT BEING HELD IN THE CITY OF STREET FIGHTS,WHO IS SPONSORING THIS CONTEST AND WHY AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY GO OUT ON THE MEAN CITY STREETS? FIND OUT MORE IN CH.2.


	2. Encounters with legends

STREET FIGHTER 3:METRO CITY MAUL!

CH.2

Alex and the other Street Fighters(Yun,Sean,Dudley,Ibuki,and Necro.)walked about through the crowded city sidewalks to find a group of heroes and figthters who were doing their butt kicking before any of them came onto the World Warrior Circuit--THE FINAL FIGHT CREW!

"I've heard a lot about those guys even before my family and I moved here to America when I was a kid."said Sean. "They kick serious can with the bad guys."

"Yeah,and I remember seeing Mike Haggar in the Saturday Slam Masters ring when I was a teen many years ago."said Alex. "His grappling moves are a legend to behold."

"That may be."said Ibuki. "But I still don't see why we're looking for them."

"It's simple really m'dear."said Dudley. "They say,to fight your enemy or opponent,know them."

"Which was my idea of course,"said Yun. "we're gonna scope out these dudes and see what they're really like in action before we get to fight them in the tournament."

"If you say so."said Ibuki.

The fighters then came across a large building across the street from them.

It was shaped like an octagon and had an oriental design style roof over it's structure.

It's words read overtop the doors,METRO CITY LOCAL GYM AND DOJO.

"Just a hunch."said Alex. "I have a feeling some of are there."

"Noo,ya think?"joked Yun. "Well,let's find out."

The heroes walked across the street and entered the gym.

Once inside,they found groups of young people hard at work in the gym.

Some were doing aerobics,some lifting weights,some boxing in the ring that was in the center of the room,and some in the back rooms were practicing karate and kung-fu.

"Hmmm....I wonder where any of them could be?"said Alex.

Suddenly,someone dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans came up to them.

"Can I help you..?"he said.

The man also had shaggy blonde hair and a bandage on the left side of his face.

"Hey...I know you."said Alex. "Aren't you the man called Cody?"

"Yeah,that's me."said Cody. "And----yeah,I think i've seen you before as well. Ain't you that guy I saw fight in the last Street FIghter tournament?"

"Yeah,that's me."said Alex. "The current champion to be exact. Alex's the name,and fightin's the game."

The two warriors shook hands.

"You were pretty amazing with those grab throws of yours."said Cody. "I betcha you beat that Gill weirdo to a pulp."

"You could say that."said Alex. "And I remember seeing you in action on the news once when you and those other two guys were cleaning the floor with those Mad Gear goons."

"Yeah,that is one great time I always remember."said Cody. "Anyways,what about the rest of your pals there,and what's their business?"

Dudley took off his hat and bowed politely.

"My good man."he said. "We like sir Alex here,are also Street FIghters,and we are here to enter the up and coming Metro City tournament."

Cody's eyes lit up with real interest.

"Oh,you are,huh?"he said. "That should be pretty--interesting."

"We're contenders from the last Street Fighter tournament."said Sean. "Most of us heard about this contest,and decided to try our stuff with it."

"Well,if you want some butt-kicking competition,you came to the right place."said Cody."Even after the fall of the Mad Gears,Metro City still has the meeeeaanest streets around!"

"Sounds---intriguing."said Necro.

"Yes well,that's all dandy to "said Dudley. "But would you oblidge in telling us where we register and everything?"

"Sure thing."said Cody. "This way if ya don't mind."

The fighters all followed the Metro City hero down a nearby hallway that led to an office at the end.

Once inside,they found a single wide brown oak desk,with two chairs and a desk,as well as a couch across from it.

Behind the desk and across the medium sized room was a large blue mat and a set of excersise equipment against the wall,complete with barbells,a sandbag and a few other things.

Cody sat down at the desk.

"Street Fighters,"he said. "welcome to my gym."

"Wha--you're the owner?"said Yun.

"You betcha."said Cody.

"Well,why didn't you say that before?"said Dudley.

"Just a little--suprising for folks who come here to sign up and train or other things."said Cody. "You see,a few years back,I wasn't a complete clean cut type you see now. I was actually in jail once after the events of the Metro City crimefight spree."

Alex scratched his chin.

"Hey,that's right now I remember."he said. "You were sentenced to prison for raising some ruckus back then cause you were bored with the peaceful life."

"Uh--yeah."said Cody. "Ashamed to say that was me. But--to cut a long story short,I broke out got mixed with something called Shadowloo,a couple of s namjed Guy and Maki helped me out and thanks to Mayor Haggar,I was cleared and worked my way back to civilazation as well as my girl Jessica's heart."

"Oh,how romantic."said Ibuki.

"A warrior rises and falls and rises again."said Dudley. "I take it you were chosen for this job of handling the dojo because you're a street fighter yourself?"

"That,and the fact that the last owner was murdered by a couple of ex-Mad Gear goons,which I by the way personally pulverrized once I caught up with'em."said Cody.

"But anyways,enough about yours truly okay? You say you've all come here for the up coming Metro torunament?"

"That's right."said Sean. "After the last SF torunamen,some of us wanna try our hand on the legendary streets of Metro City,and see what kind of competition we can get from there."

"Well,you came to the right place as I stated before."said Cody. "Let me just get out the official sign up form here."

Cody reached in to the top drawer and pulled out a clipboard with a white sheet of paper on it.

The paper had a xeroxed list of fighters who signed up so far for the tournament this saturday,and above the paper printed across were the words:TOURNAMENT APPLICATION.

"We've had more than fifty so far on just one of our sign-in boards and books."said Cody. "If you'll just sign your names and of course just pay a fee of 5 bucks,you'll be automatically registered."

"Just five huh?"said Alex.  
"Allow me,old chap."said Dudley as he fished out his wallet. "We need to get a move on you know."

Alex signed in,

as did Dudley,

then Ibuki,

then Sean,

then Necro,

and then Yun.

"Just one more thing."said Alex. "We also have a couple of pals travelling with us who are also entering the torunament. THey decided to nap it off before coming here. But is it okay if we sign in for them both."

"Hmmm,I suppose."said Cody. "Just make sure they show up."

Yun then signed in for his brother and then Remy's name as well.

"By the way."said Sean. "Are you and the other Final Fight guys gonna be in the torunament?"

"Well,we'd be crazy if we weren't now would we?"said Cody grinning. "You bet we are. It's gonna be me,Guy,Maki,Lucia,Dean,Carlos. Aaaandd...if any of you are really lucky,you just might take on the tourney sponser...Mike Haggar."

Some of the fighters became a little uneasy upon hearing the mention of the Metro City legend,but Alex was definitely stoked and excited to hear it.

"Now you're talking!"he said.

"Well then,now that we've got that sorted out."said Dudley. "How will this tournament actually work,will we fight in the streets or be at a nice football arena?"

"A little bit of both actually."said Cody. "But...you'll all find out this saturday since everyone involved needs to come here to the gym and learn all the details. My advice to you,is get all the best training at the local gyms,here preferably. And give it your best shot. Because...."

Cody began to crack his knuckles.

"...we'll be waiting for you,me especially."

"Trust me blondie."said Yun. "We look forward to it."

"Hear,hear!"said Dudley.

"Okay-dokey."said Cody. "See you there."

The fighters then all exited from the office and sat around a bench near the entrance doors of the gym.

"Nice chap there.said Dudley. "A little cocky,but nice."

"Believe me,"said Alex. "that's not how I saw when Tom and me saw him on the news years ago."

"Well,I hope he still fights as good as he talks."said Sean. "I look forward to every bit of this."

"As do we all,comrade Sean."said Necro."But don't get carried away getting into something so soon."

"That's right."said Alex. "We all need to get some heavy training this week,and how!"

"Well then."said Ibuki. "Let's get started."

"Not yet."said Alex. "We still need to get Remy and Yang."

"Hey,it's their business to go off where they like.not ours."said Sean. "And we're all gonna be rivals anyways in the contest,right?"

"That may be young lad."said Dudley. "But we need them at their best to give us all a good fight. You never know when they may come in handy for anything on this trip."

"Okay,okay..."moaned Yun. "I'll get my big bro and that frenchy cook. Just gimme a minute."

Yun exited the gym and ran as fast as he could to the hotel they were checked in.

While many miles away in a high rise office building....

The top office is mostly shadowed in darkness,but in it are two unknown individuals.

One dressed in a suit is watching out through the window at the famed Metropolis that is Metro.

"Like what you're seeing?'said the other person,seated at a desk.

"I like what power and wealth this city shall hold for my plans when this contest starts."said the man.

"For us you mean."said the man at the desk. "But remember,my desire is also revenge,revenge for those who thwarted and nearly killed me here in this city many years ago."

"Of course,of course."said the man at the window. "Everything will work out once the contest is underway."

"For your sakes,I hope so."said the man at his desk.

WHILE BACK AT THE GYM...

Alex and the others had changed into their fighting gear,the same duds they all wore at Gill's tournament.

But when Necro removed his hat and coat,some of the onlookers were startled by his appearance.

"GASP!"said a man in a karate gi.

"Wh--what is that?"said a woman beside him.

"Oh-oh.."said Necro. "Maybe this wasn't such a--"

"Nonsense,m'boy!"said Dudley. "It's all right everyone,he's with us,he means no harm. Otherwise fighting in the torunament."

"If you say so."said a boxer in the ring. "Let's see if he's as good as he fights in the contest."

"You'll find out soon enough old chap."said Dudley.

Suddenly,the double doors burst open and a trio of individuals came bursting in.

"What th--?"said Alex.

One was a huge seven foot tall man of bulk and musle and wore a pink set of fighting togs and a chain around his waist.

A slender and shapely young woman who stood at his waist was with him.

She wore a skimpy set of blue jean shorts,biker hat,and high heels and had shoulder length red hair.

"I don't believe it!"said Alex. "Hugo and Roxy!"

"Yeah,we all saw them in the last Street Fighter tourney."said Sean. "But what're they doing here?"

"I'm sure the answers obvious."said Dudley. "They're here for the tournament no less."

"I remembere seeing those two in the papers."said Alex. "They used to be members of a crime gang called the Mad Gears here in Metro. But I guess after getting their butts handed to them by Cody and the others,they decided to get into proffesional wrestling."

"Well then,"said Ibuki. "I guess that means they're straight."

"Don't bet on it."said Alex. "After all,I fought and beat that guy in the last contest. And they weren't to thrilled about it either."

"Yes,"said Dudley. "They say leapords don't always change their spots."

"Man,Cody's gonna flip when he sees them."said Sean.

The other person who entered with Roxy and Hugo was a man about 5'4.

He had black shaggy hair and wore a red leather biker outfit of some kind,and wore a red duffle bag over his right shoulder.

"Who's he?"said Sean.

"No one i'd recognize."said Alex.

"Nor I."said Necro. "But he's probably here for the same reasons we are."

Roxy approached the karate instructor.

"Hey,where do we sign up for the toutrnament?"she said.

"Oh uh,down that hall."said the man pointing to the direction of the hall.

"Thanks."said Roxy.

The entire room seemed to shake as Hugo follwed Roxy,his massive feet stomped the very ground.

"Man,how'd you say you beat him?"said Sean.

"Leverage."said Alex. "And a lot of it."

"I've got a bad feeling about those two myself."said Sean.

Suddenly,Cody's voice was heard shouting through the hall.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?"he shouted.

"Uh-oh,battle stations."said Alex. "C'mon!"

Alex,Sean and Dudley ran back into Cody's office.

Once there,they found Cody in a fight stance against the two Ex-Mad Gears.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa!"said Alex. "What's going on in here?"

"Well what's it look like?"said Cody raising his fists. "These two have obviously come back to the old town to personally kick the cans of me,Guy and Haggar--all one at a time each!"

"Oh,don't be ridiculous!"said Roxy. "Those days in case you forgot,are long gone!"

"Yeah,right!"said Cody. "Do I look I was born yesterday? I don't trust either of you any more than Sodom,Rolento,or even Eddie E!"

"Now come on,Cody!"said Alex. "They said they're here for the tournament!"

"I can vouch for that."said Dudley."They were asking where to sign up."

"That's right."said Roxy. "You gonna fight us just for that?"

"C'mon Cody,be a good sport."said Dudley. "If you wish to eh--kick their cans in turn,then give them a chance at the tournament."

Cody sighed wearily.

"Alright already."he said. "But if you both cause any trouble of any kind--"

"We get the picture,Cody!"said Roxy. "But hey,at least we weren't--in jail like you."

"Don't push it,lady!"said Cody. "Just have tiny there sign up and offer a fee of five bucks,"

"Gladly...Hugo."said Roxy.

The giant nodded and signed his name on the registry while Roxy slapped a fiver on the desk.

"Hey,what about you?"said Sean. "Aren't you gonna sign in?"

"Sorry,kid."said Roxy. "My fighting days are long behind me. I've been playing coach and manager to our act since the last Street Fighter tournament. And believe me,Hogo's been training a lot harder---ever since mr.green jeans here beat him."

Roxy's finger was pointing at Alex.

Hugo growled in anger.

"RRRRRR---ALLEX!"he said.

"Uh--hiya,Hugo."he said. "Fancy meeting you here huh?"

Alex was about to take a huge lunge at his sworn enemy,but his manager placed one arm in front of him.

"Ah-ah...save it for the match,sweetie."she said. "You're just damn lucky i'm here with him,AL. But don't get too comfy,cause when he strikes in the tournament,you're gonna wish you stayed in New York. So be ready!"

"I...look forward to it."said Alex.

"Me too."said Hugo.

"Well then."said Cody. "Would you---like for Hugo there to train here in the gym?"  
"Ha,you gotta be kidding."said Roxy. "This place just reeks of old sweat and Final Fight heroes anyways. Me and Hugo are heading over to the more plush gyms and dojos,thank you very much."

The crooked pair then left the room with Hugo's massive claudhoppers shaking the room as he stepped.

"Maannnn!"said Cody clenching his fists. "Some things never change as they always say."

"Sad but true."said Dudley. "But try to keep that anger in check old boy."

"Yeah,don't lose focus when you're in the tournament."said Alex.

"I know,I know."said Cody. "You just don't know what bad-ass stuff we had to deal with when the Mad Gears ruled this town."

"I've got a pretty good idea of dealing with scum myself."said Alex. "And Gill was his name."

Just then,the same man who was out in the gym came in,it was the red clad biker.

"Uhmm...don't tell me."said Cody."You're here for the torunament too?"

The man nodded.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't a contest."he said.

"Okay,sign here,pay five bucks."said Cody.

The biker stepped up to the desk,signed the registry and placed five ones on the desk.

"By the way,you a local around here?"said Cody. "Haven't seen you before."

"Nope."said the man. "I'm from---other places.But I can't talk right now,I got some training to do."

"Okay then."said Cody. "Feel free to use whatever exercise equipment you like,but if you need anything,give a holler. Oh,and no funny stuff either okay?"

"Hey,no worries...i'm not a Mad Gear ya know."said the man.

The mystery man then exited from the room just as he came.

"Huh,not much of a talker,even if he was informative."said Sean. "Something--edgy about that guy."

"Hey,every fighter needs a--hard edge one way or the other."said Alex. "Shows no fear."

Cody then looked down at the name of the fighter who signed in.

It read the name:"ACE"

"Ace..?"said Cody. "That's his name?"

"Maybe--he's an ace biker or something."said Sean.

"We'll find out what kinda Ace he is in the contest."said Alex. "Right now,we'd better get some training done and now."

WHILE BACK AT THE HOTEL....

Yun finally caught up with his brother Yang back at the hotel they were staying at,but they found that Remy was nowhere to be found.

"When I got up,he was gone."said Yang. "Do you think he headed for the local gym with the others?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out."said Yun. "Let's go."

However,unbeknownst to the twin Dragons,their fellow fighter was wandering through the dark and garbage infested back alleys of Metro City,his inner thoughts consumed with confusion and rage.

"I can't believe that i'm here!"he thought. "I know Alex told me that I didn't have to come if I didn't want to. But---after I entered that lousy Street Fighter tournament,and made peace with my sister's passing,I vowed to give up on fighting altogether.

But---after a month of trying to lead a normal life---I found myself figthing a group of punks at the Club Metro,and got sent to jail for it.

I wandered through France and Europe,trying to get my head together,but deep down in my soul,I keep feeling the urge to fight,to combat,to physically hurt someone!

I then ran into the one I fought before back at the last tournament,Alex. He and a few other fighters offered to help me to try and quelch the urge to fight by using my fight skills for--better purposes. Like fighting criminals or--participating in naother tournament. To try--and fight for a cause--a better purpose. To try and realize that not all warriors,were like my father."

Suddenly,Remy heard a footfall in front of him.

Regaining his senses,he saw a couple of street punks stand before him.

The one on the left was dressed head to toe in brown leather bike gear,had red shoulder length hair and a green bandana around his head,he also carried a long crowbar.

The other punk next to him was a foot shorter,he wore a bright orange vest jacket with a radiation sign on the back had gren pants on with matching sneakers and a yellow mohawk and shades.

They were actually a pair of former Mad gear members,now just a pair of trouble searching punks.

"What we got here huh?"said the punk on the left. "Some tourist who's lost?"

"Nice leather jacket ya got there pal."said the punk on the right. "How much it worth?"

Remy scowled at the two ruffians.

"Out of my way,monsieurs!"he said. "I have no trifle with either of you."

"Ooo,he's a frenchie."said the punk with the mohawk.

"Yeah,maybe he's a french fag,HAW HAW!"said the punk in leather.

"I won't say it again--OUT OF MY WAY!"said Remy.

"Or what?"said the punk with the mohawk. "You gonna kick our asses aside? I don't think so. Whether ya realize it or not,frenchy,this is a toll alley,ya either pay up...or the consequences ya get may not be so attractive."

Remy growled fiercly.

"ENOUGH OF THIS--BLUE NOCTURNE!" he shouted as he threw his ki projectile at the two hoods.

A blue ring shaped projectile hit the mohawk punk in the chest and he fell backwards to the ground,out cold.

"Hey--what the hell kinda move do ya call that?"said the renmaining thug.

"That--was just a sample of the kind of damage I can unleash,fool."said Remy. "Turn back now,or there will be consequences for you!"

"If ya think i'm gonna back down after that little cheap trick,you're screwed in the head,man!"said the punk.

Without another word,the Gear thug jumped at Remy and swung his crowbar.

Remy simply ducked it and did his rage flash kick.

"KRAAKK!"

The thug got kicked in the chin really hard by Remy's flip kick,and he too crumpled like the other punk before him down to the hard ground.

"Everywhere I go,voilence follows me."said Remy.

"Looks more to me like you welcome the violence!"said a voice from above.

Looking up,Remy saw what appeared to be another of Metro City's locals...

...except that this one was a true legend like Cody.

He stood on the very top of the fire escape,he was tall,and muscular.

He wore a red orange ninja outift complete with converse sneakers.

His hair was dark brown and lay atop his head as a spiky mop top.

His dark eyes gave off a sense of fearless power and determination.

"If you came for trouble,you came to the right place,scum-bag!"he said.

"Scum-bag?"said Remy.

The ninja leapt off the fire-ecape,did a mid-air flip and landed safely on both feet.

"And who--might you be...?"said Remy.

"My friends and enemies call me Guy."said the man. "But you can call me---your deporter!"

Remy clenched his fists at his sides and sighed.

"It seems that I will never be able to fight for a true cause at this rate."he thinks.

"Very well,ninja."he said. "But be warned,you'll wish you didn't challenge me to begin with."

"We'll see--C'MON!"said Guy as he got into fight stance.

A major bout between two killers was about to commence...

NEXT CHAPTER:GUY AND REMY DECK OUT IN THE STREETS WHILE THE REST OF THE CREW CONTINUE THEIR TRAINING FOR THE TOURNAMENT. AND MORE IS REVEALLED ABOUT THE TWO MYSTERIOUS WATCHERS IN THE BUILDING. ALL THIS AND MORE IN CH.3 OF STREET FIGHTER:METRO CITY MAUL!


	3. Getting in and out of trouble

Street Fighter 3:Metro CIty Mual!

CH.3!

Two warriors from different countries,styles and etc.stood apart from each other.

They both had one definite thing in common,they were both Street Fighters and ready to heed the call to fight!

Remy originally had no longer wanted to be a warrior and fight no more,but even after Gill's tournament,he could no longer supress the need for combat,and now his journey had brought to a major league player,Guy the Bushinryuu ninja master.

As a Bushin Ninja,Guy had sworn from his Master to always use the powerful art of Bushinryyu to combat evil and destruction in it's many forms,until the day he was able to find a worthy successor for the Bushin style. And it would seem for him facing this leather clad killer would be his latest test.

Yun and Yang were watching from the distance in another alley at the street fight that was about to commence.

"I don't believe it!"said Yun. "We actually get to see the legendary ninja of Metro City in action!"

"Yeah,but unfortunately,Remy there is going to be the one to fight him."said Yang. "He's good with his own moves,but may not stand a chance,we'd better stop them!"

Yun then held his brother back with his hand.

"Not so fast bro."he said.

"Huh,what are you doing,Yun?"asked Yang.

"I wanna see how Remy really handles this on his own."said Yun.

"Are you crazy?"said Yang. "You've sen how Remy's come down with violent tendencies after the last tournament. He said he wanted to give up being a street fighter cause of his sister,but he somehow couldn't control the urge to fight. And i've heard that Guy's Bushin stye techniques may have the potential to kill."

"I know."said Yun. "But let's see how far either of them will go--before we step in and mop up the mess."

Yang was reluctant at first,but realized what his fun-loving brother was saying. Maybe it would be a perfect practice test for the frenchman to handle himself--in both a street fight and an endurance of sanity and holding back.

"Alright then."he said. "But if anything really gets out of hand,we move in like hell!"

"Sure thing."said Yun. "Now let's see what happens."

Remy made the first move as he threw his Light of Virtue projectile at Guy.

The Bushin jumped over it and looked back at it as it faded off into the darkness.

"Hmmm...."he thought. "..now where have I seen that before?"

Guy then made his move in turn as he charged at Remy and did an elbow turn strike,hitting him in the abdomen.

Remy grunted out in pain but kept on his feet.

He then swung a few punches and kicks at the Bushin,but Guy blocked them off.

Remy then jumped away at Guy and did a low Light of Virtue.

Guy simply jumped over it and came flying down towards his intended.

But before he knew it,Remy did a Rage Flash kick,hitting Guy right in the chin,and knocking him backwards!

Guy fell to the ground,but jumped back to his feet.

"Unnh---pretty good there for a street scum."he said. "You should be more of a challenge than I thought."

"So should you."said Remy. "Even though I have no wish to fight."

"You should have thought of that well before."said Guy.

Remy sneered and jumped at his opponent at full force.

The pair traded off punches and kicks at a furious rate.

Remy then did his Clod Blue kick,but Guy caught him by the foot and pushed him backwards.

"UNNGH!"went Remy as he fell on his back.

Guy then jumped up,sommersaulted forwards and went into an axe kick.

Remy siderolled to safety just as the sneakered foot came down!

Remy then jumped back to his feet and went for another attack.

"LIGHT OF JUSTICE!"he shouted and threw off a barrage of light virtue projectiles.

"UH-OH,WHOA!"replied Guy in suprise.

He managed to dodge and block the first few barrage attacks,but the last few blasts got him in the shins and arms,and hard.

Once Guy was stunned momentarilly,Remy saw his chance,he jumped at Guy and did a fierce leg sweep on him,knocking the Bushin down in turn.

But as soon as Guy was down,he back-flipped right back up.

"Alright buddy,"he said. "let's see you top this!"

Guy charged at Remy and unleashed his Bushin Goraikyaku,his super dash kicks attack.

Remy was kicked hard and fast in the gut and chest by Guy's super attack,but he too had an ace up his sleeve.

As soon as Guy was close enough,Remy activated his Blue Nocturne.

"SLAM,WHAMM,WHAMM!"

Guy was hit in the chest,gut and face with three wild kicks!

Both warriors then slumped away from each other,and both were nearly exhausted from their sparring.

"Had--enough yet?"said Remy.

"Not on your life,frenchy!"said Guy.

"Very well then."said Remy.

The frenchman was about to charge up another Light of Justice,when suddenly,both Yun and Yang came rushing in.

"All right guys,enough already!"said Yun.

"For once,Yun's right,if you're gonna fight it out,fight in the tournament!"said Yang.

"Wha--?"said Guy.

"Yun--Yang...?"said Remy.

"Yeah,forgotten us already tough guy?"said Yang.

Remy grinend slightly. "Not at all."he said. "I--just needed to go--and clear my head."

Yang smirked. "Yeah,right."

"And who might you two be?'said Guy approaching the twin Dragons.

"I suppose you heard of the great martial artist Gen?"said Yun. "We're his grandsons,the twin Dragons,Yun and Yang Lee."

"Gen..yes,I even fought him once during my travels and even in a tournament once."said Guy. "I had no idea he even had any family."said Guy.

He bowed to the pair. "Nice to meet you both."

The twins returned the favor.

"Likewise,Guy."said Yang. "We've seen and heard amny great things about you and your friends Cody and Haggar and the battle against the Mad Gears."

"hey,who hasn't?'said Guy. "And us..I take it you know this...man?"

"Uh yeah,we do."said Yun. "This is Remy,from Paris France. He's..sort of a street fighter like us,but has some--issues."

"Yun!"said Yang reprimanding him. "Look,i'm sure whatever happened,Remy didn't mean it,right Remy?"

"Uh--yes,as I told you,monsier,"he said. "those two ruffians attacked me first."

Guy got a second look at the two thugs who were still unconscious on the ground,he then recognized them as former Mad Gears.

"I guess I..acted rather hasty in my judgement,Mr.Remy."he said. "My apologies."

"Same here,I suppose."said Remy. "But if you wish to fight me further,then attend this tournament your city is holding."

"You bet I will."said Guy. "Oh,and I look forward to seeing your fighting skills as well,if you're as great as Gen was."

"You obviously didn't catch us ina ction during Gill's tourney,pal."said Yun."Just you wait."

"Indeed."said Yang. "We were both taught by him as well as our father,another fight named Lee."

"Well then,"said Guy. "train hard,cause when we meet again in the contest,you'll definitely face me in full fury,sayonara."

Guy then turned and took off in a super-speed fashion.

"Whoa,he's pretty fast."said Yun.

"I think he just used some strange ninja trick on us to make us think he left in a fast hurry."said Yang. "Remember some of the tricks Ibuki uses?"

"I agree."said Remy. "He uses strong techniques to be sure,but has the ways of the ninja as well."

"You okay Remy?"said Yun.

"Aside from a few bruises and the wind getting knocked out of me,"said Remy. "I guess i'm fine."

"Well c'mon."said Yang. "You need to get some real training done like us,and it's at the Metro City gym where we're all doing it as well."

The trio then headed off for the gym to make the preparations.

While back at a mysteriously shrouded building,the same pair that have been planning behind the scenes of the tournament sat in the shadows of what appeared to be a lounge room.

"These---former employees of yours,"said the man in the light brown suit. "Can they be dependable?"  
"They were---"said the other man seated in what appeared to be a wheelchair. "--at least until Haggar and his cronies beat the pants off them."

Just then,the double doors opened and a pair of oddly dressed individuals came in.

One was dressed in an orange and blue samurai costume with a blue helmet and was armed with a pair of sai blades.

The other was dressed in a light yellow military commando uniform,complete with a red beret,a pair of grenades attached to his vest and carried a foot long baton.

"Ah,"said the man in his wheelchair. "Sodom and Rolento,how nice to see you both again--despite that I had to bail you both out of prison just last week."

"Uh yeah,sorry for all that,sir."said Rolento.

"Sorry my crippled ass!"said the man. "You were both the Mad Gears finest,and you let a pair of common,'street fighters ace the both of you,twice even I heard!"

"But boss!"said Sodom. "You just don't know how much stronger Guy and Cody got even after the Metro City attack!"

"SILENCE!"said the man. "No more excuses,you're being hired for a top secret job!

Now...you're aware of the Metro City tournament this weekend,correct?"

"Yeah,we've heard a lot about it."said Rolento. "Never thought this town would have one of those."

"What I want the both of you to do,is enter this tournament and fight some of the entries listed."said the man.

The second man in a suit gets up and hands Rolento pictures of some of the fighters.

Rolento and Sodom looked them over,they were pics of:

Alex,

Dudley,

Ibuki,

and Yun and Yang.

"My--associate here,has reasons for wanting them captured."said the first man.

"And if you do,you'll be greatly rewarded."said the man in the suit.

But if you both fail---the consequences are something you needn't want to know about."said the man in the wheelchair.

Sodom and Rolento gulped at the mention of his words.

"N-no problemo bosses."he said. "We'll get'em and bring'em to ya!"

"Well,just to see that you do."said the first man. "I also bought some,back-up for you,just in case."

Stepping out from the shadows were two familiar faces as well.

One was Damnd,one of the first Mad Gear enforcers Haggar and the others fought in the beginning of the Metro City fight attack.

The other was Eddi E,former Metro City cop turned mercenary thug.

"Hey man!"said Damnd. "Long time,no see!"

"I'll say."said Sodom. "Didn't think we'd see you guys again."

"I'm ready to really bust some ass here."said Eddi. "Specially those Final Fight punks!"

"You're both here to do a job!"said the man in the suit. "Disobey orders,and you may not live to regret it!"

"Hey,hey,c'mon man."said Damnd. "We get the picture,no need to get all hostile."

"Just do your job if you please."said the man. "Now,be off with you,and register for the tournament."

"Yes sir!"said Rolento saluting the two crime lords. "C'mon men,i'll get El Gado and some of my boys together for this as well."

The group of hirelings then left the room.

"Typical gutter trash."said the man in the suit. "Can they be depended upon?"

"Perhaps."said the man in the chair. "Rolento nearly has more brains than any of them combined. He's a military strategist,hopefully he'll be able to come up with a fullproof plan to ensure capture."

"I hope so."said the man in the suit. "I didn't come all this way to ensure time,money and power into a crackpot plan."

"The plan of this tournament shall succeed,my friend."said the man in the chair. "And once it does--Metro City shall be mine once more!"

WHILE BACK AT THE METRO CITY GYM...

Alex and the other fighters were hard at work with their training.

Dudley was busy punching a large sandbag,Sean was grappling with another guy in a karate gi,Ibuki was practicing her ninja moves on a sand bag dummy,as was Necro on another dummy,he used his stretch punches and kicks on it from a distance and then jumped at it with a drill dive kick.

And Alex was busy grappling with some big wrestler guy in red shorts and boots in the boxing ring.

The blonde grappler did his Boomerang Raid on the lug,then grabbed ahold of him and did his Hyper Bomb move.

"WHAMMM!"

The entire ring and room shoke from the impact that Alex made with his opponent.

"DAMMMN!"said the boxer outside the ring. "That guy packs a helluva whallop!"

"That's nothing."said Sean. "You should see him when he really,really cuts loose."

The boxer gulped.

"I wonder when Yun,Remy and Yang will be here?"said Dudley. "The tourney's this saturday,we've got a lot of work to do."

"Say no more,Dudley."said Yun arriving through the doors. "We is here!"

"That's right!"said Yang. "The twin dragons are ready for some competition!"

"As...am I."said Remy trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh boy."thought Ibuki. "That Remy guy's good,but he was pretty violent in Gill's tourney. I just hope Al and Dudley can help him control the difference between fight and kill."

Remy went over to Alex.

"Okay Remy,"he said. "ready for some self-controlled fighting?"

"Do I have a choice?"said Remy.

"Sure,we can let you do whatever you like and get thrown over to the local police,"said Dudley. "or you can let Alex and myself help you better control the violence that dwells within you."

Remy sighed. "Very well."

For the first few minutes,Dudley helped Remy learn the finer art of boxing and teaching Remy which punches to pull and which to actually use on a harder opponent.

"PUNCH,PUNCH,WHAMM!"

Remy slammed gloved punches on the sandbag,punching it at the same way Dudley taught him.

"Good,very good,mister Remy."he said nodding. "Now remember to use those punches properly when in the ring."

"Yes,I will."said Remy. "Ma'rce."(Remy saying thank you in french,I don't really know if that's how you spell it.)

"Hey,you're pretty good outside the ring,limey man."said the same boxer in the ring who commented on Necro's appearance.

"But how good are ya in the ring?"

"Is that a challenge you're issuing me,good fellow?"said Dudley.

"You bet!"said the boxer. "C'mon,step right up and get your ass whooped!"

"I'd say that was an inventation if I ever heard one."said Dudley.

"No prob,Dudley."said Alex. "I'll help Remy with some of his grab moves and other stuff while you get some serious head-on training done."

"Right."said Dudley.

"Good luck,monsieur Dudley."said Remy. "He looks how you say,pretty fierce."

"I've taken on boxers twice his size in my day."said Dudley. "This shouldn't take too long."

Dudley went up to the ring and stepped in.

The boxer hopped around on his feet,and pounded his gloved fists together.

"C'mon man!"he said. "Let's see how good you english boxers are!"

"You're about to find out,I promise you."said Dudley grinning.

NEXT IN CH.4:THE STREET FIGHTERS CONTINUE THEIR TRAINING TOWARDS THE FINAL DAYS OF THE TOURNAMENT ARRIVAL,UNKNOWN TO THE DANGERS THAT LAY AHEAD,AND ONE OF THE MYSTERIOUS VILLAINS STAND REVEALLED! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!


	4. Training for the challenge

STREET FIGHTER:METRO CITY MAUL!

Ch.4.

The Street Fighter heroes continued their training in the Metro City gym as did the Final Fight crew and the former Mad Gears.

Dudley was busy punching a sandbag when one of the boxers adressed him.

"Hey man!"he said from the ring. "If you're so good at punching da bag--let's see how well you punch a reaaall fighter!"

"Is that--an invitation my good man?"said the englishman.

"It means come up and get ya ass punched,capeche?"said the boxer.

"Very well."said Dudley as he stepped up to the ring and entered.

The boxer he was facing was tall as him,muscualr,black skinned and bald with a moustache.

He wore blue boxing shorts and red gloves and had a scar across his forehead.

Dudley adjusted his gloves and got into his fight stance.

"Let's fight--like gentlemen."he said.

"Ha,whatever ya say limey."said the boxer. "YAAAH!"

The boxer charged at Dudley doing a charge punch at him.

Dudley simply dodged it and did a Rocket Upper on him,knocking him down,and out.

The trainer who was with the boxer looked him over.

"He's uh--out."said the man.

"Oh dear."said Dudley. "Looks like I put a tad too much pepper in my punch eh?"

"Sure looks like it."said Alex. "But don't get too confident,cause when we go out there in the arena of the streets,there may be other fighters with better skills than the ones we faced in this gym."

"I'm well aware of that,Alex."said Dudley. "I just hope they're better than---that chap down there. Ah well,back to the bags so to speak."

While out on the streets,the festivites were in the planning stages as construction workers and designers placed the decorative flags and banners that were commemerating the event.

The words:METRO CITY BATTLE TOURNAMENT were seen on flyers and signs across the city as well as the day and time.

A group fo skate boarders were looking at the flyers and posters of who was going to be at the tournament--namely some of the heroes of Metro City.

"Yeah,that Cody dude's gonna kick some major ass!"said a kid with a red skateboard.

"No way man!"said another kid. "Guy's way faster and tougher than him,I heard he took him down easy once when they left Metro City once."

"No way,Haggar's gonna take'em both on!"said another youth.

"But he's not fighting in the tournament!"said another kid.

"Yes he is!"said another kid.

Whilst the group of kids were arguing,we turn our attention back to the same building where the same two mysterious backers on some of the tournament were watching and waiting for the time to come.

"I admit."said the man in a suit."I'd never thought that my plans would involve anything less than Metro City."

"Metro City is not something made lesser."said the man in the wheelchair. "It is a city filled with vast power and riches for those who are in a high position.

And i'm sure that's what a man like you desires more of--an even higher position than your brother---right Mr.Urien?"

The man in the suit emerged from the shadows.

He was tall and sturdy and had a bush of snow white hair upon his head.

His skin was a bronze color and had a strange jewle affixed to his forehead.

He was the brother of the aristocrat element being known as Gill,

he was also known as the man of iron and the last known egyptian,he was URIEN.

"Indeed I do."he said. "I wish to surpass my own army to completly usurp the title of emperor from Gill. Being 'president' is not enough for a monarch such as I. If only I was sucessful in my brother's tournament against the Street Fighters,his follwers would have handed the scepter of power to me. But when this is over,I promise you--the Illuminati will at last be mine---and of course the metropolitan empire of Metro City shall be yours!"

"That's what I like to hear."said the man in the wheelchair.

"Well then,may the best warrior win in the tournament."

"Hear,hear!"said Urien. "Personally,I hope to take either Alex or the mayor himself---HAHAHA!"

Later that evening at a local cafe and night spot,Alex and the rest of the gang were resting after a hard day's worth of training.

"Man,i'm beat and starving!"said Yun. "But I kinda hope we'd go back to Shoney's ya know?"

"Cody told us this one of the better night spots in Metro."said Yang. "So let's get it while we can."

While the fighters looked over the menu,a trio of fighters came upon them.

"Hey,you some of those Street Fighters from the last tournament?"said a voice.

"Hmmm...?"said Alex looking up from his menu.

They were a trio of Metro locals.

One was dressed in dark blue duds of tank top,pants,brown boots and a samurai sword attached to his back,and had shoulder length brown hair.

The second one was female,had cropped short red hair,wore a pair of sneakers,blue jean shorts and matching vest jacket and an orange tank top and fingerless gloves. Her figure was lean and shapely in her attractive appearance.

The third was a young man who was bulky and tall.

He had spiked up blonde hair with a black headband on.

He wore a light grey sleeveless shirt with black cargo pants and matching sneakers.

"And you guys are--?"said Alex.

"I'm suprised that neither Guy or Cody didn't tell ya amigos."said the man with the sword.

"The name's Carlos,this is Lucia and Dean,we're legendary Metro City hero fighters as well."

"You are huh...?"said Yun. "How come we never heard of ya?"

"Word doesn't---travel around too much I guess."said Dean.

"Wait a minute."said Sean. "I think I remember reading something about these guys once a few years back. I rememb er hearing that Carlos here and a woman named--Maki teamed up with Haggar against a new crime gang,but that's it."

"A bit of a long story there,muchacho."said Carlos. "But yeah,it was a dream teaming up with the legendary Street Fighter himself."

"I think I now recall hearing about the other two in the news once."said Alex.

"Another new terrorist gang held Metro City for ransom and both Haggar abd Guy teamed up with you both to stop him."

"That's right."said Dean. "It was quite a trip for us as well."

"Well,at least if you're in the USA,you get some degree of fame."said Dudley. "But--is there anything we can do for you chaps?"

"Sure is,amigo."said Carlos. "You can face us in this weekend's tournament,cause the three of us as well as Maki and the others are gonna be there to rock you one!"

"Oh,you are eh?"said Remy. "I wouldn't get too comfy with your confidence right now."  
"Huh,you gettin' cocky with us,frenchy?"said Dean. "You think you're so hot,then come right up and get whupped!"

"Sorry,monsieur,"said Remy. "not until the contest starts."

"Yes."said Dudley. "This is a break night for us,I suggest you all do the same right now,and continue your own training."

"Oh,we'll be sure to do that,trust me."said Lucia. "Just wait till you see our stuff!"

"See ya later,amigos."said Carlos. "Just watch out for us in the tournament!"

"BET ON IT!"said Dean.

"Sheesh!"said Necro. "Americans like them can be so---competitive."

"Tell me about it."said Alex. "I guess when Haggar needed other fighters to help him defeat the Mad Gears and their ilk,he wanted the roughest around."

Suddenly,a group of biker thugs came storming into the joint,and they were being led by an all too-familiar face---BIRDIE!

"Ah,would ya smell that home cookin'mates?"said Birdie. "About as good as Shephard's pie that."

"Who's the beefcake with the swiss cheese piece on his head?"said Yun.

"Hey,i've seen him around in my country of England."said Dudley. "He's called Birdie,a common street fighter punk and once operative of the terrorist cartel callled Shadowlaw."

"That flunkie worked for the M.Bison?"said Yang. "Huh,must've been a bad time."

"Well,if he's as troublesome as he is now,"said Alex. "I think we'd better put a stop to him,before he does something really unnessecary."

"Right with ya big guy."said Yun.

"Ditto."said Yang.

The trio began to walk over to the group of troublemakers.

Birdie saw the head waitress,a tall slim,and cutey of a blonde.

"Hey,hey,what's a bird like you doin'in a place like this?"he said as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey,hands off,turd breath!"she said shoving him off.

"Ooo..fiesty!"said Birdie. "Don't really like'em that way,but hey,take what ya can right?"

The punk grabbed the blonde and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEEEEY--LEMMEE GOOO!"she screamed.

"Shut yer cakehole,baby."said Birdie. "As for the rest of ya,hand over what ya got and ya just might get your asses home intact."

"I think not."said a voice beside his thugs.

Birdie and his troupe turned see the form of Dean,and the last thing some of them saw was him doing a Shock Spin.

"ZZZZT!"

Several of Birdie's punks were zapped hard by his attack and fell sideways to the hard floor.

"Next...?"he said smirking.

One of the punks pulled out out a switchblade from his leather pants and was about to lunge at him with it.

When suddenly,his pocket weapon was knocked away by an even larger bladed weapon.

Namely,the sword of the man called Carlos.

"Not nice,senior."he said. "Not nice at all."

The punk then charged at his opponent,growling angrily.

Carlos simply did a jump kick and knocked him across the floor.

The rest of the thugs were madder than hell and were about to take on their enemies.

But that was all a lost hope cause as they were all slammed by a force of fiery ki and all fell down to the floor like ninepins.

"Huh...?"said Birdie.

Standing overtop the fallen thugs was Lucia herself.

"Flame kick."she says. "Gets'em every time."

Birdie was awestruck and speeechless,he could barely hold onto his hostage.

"Uh--uh----!" he replied.

"Well,gruesome?"said Dean. "You gonna put her down,or are we gonna have to get ugly?"

Birdie hesitated for a moment,and then placed the girl back down.

She then kicked him in the shin.

"OW!"he said.

"CREEP!"she spat and then walked off.

"You--you think you jerks have gotten the better of ol'Birdie?"he said. "No one gets the better o'me an' gets away with it! And if ya's takin'part in the tournament,ya can bet i'll be there to smash every one of ya asses!"

And without another word,the thug fighter bolted to the right to the nearest window,and crashed right through it!

"KRASSH!"

"He's getting away!"said Yun.

"Let him go--for now."said Alex. "If he's going to be where he says,we just may get a piece of him yet."

"Good to hear."said Dean. "Sorry if we---beat ya to the punch,but--we were seated closer to the action."

"Yeah,and managed to get some last minute training in too."said Lucia.

"Looks like you guys better do the same."said Carlos. "See you then."

The trio returned to their seats and their food.

Alex simply shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon guys,let's eat and then we'll get some more training first thing tomorrow."

"For a group of street kids,they're pretty good."said Yang.

"Nah,just lucky."said Yun. "They don't know real 'art' like us."

NEXT IN CH.5:AT LONG LAST,THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS AND THE STREETS OF METRO CITY WILL BE TORN ASSUNDER AS FIGHTERS FROM STREET FIGHTER AND FINAL FIGHT BASH IT OUT TO CLAIM THE TITLE OF SUPREME STREET FIGHTER. ALL THE WHILE,URIEN AND HIS MYSTERIOUS PARTNER CONCOCT THEIR SINISTER SCHEME!


	5. tournament begins!

Street Fighter 3:Metro City Maul.

Ch.5

Saturday morning 8:00am,Metro City.

The day had finally arrived.

The Metro City martial arts battle tournament was set to begin today.

Groups of street fighters and other experienced martial artists had gathered together in the lobby of the city hall.

It was fortunate that it was a large enough building lobby or it wouldn't hold that many contestants within it.

There were several fighters from the Street Fighter circuit along with Alex and the others who arrived,and the actual heroes from the Final Fight missions were gathered here as well.

"Man oh man!"said Yun excitedly."This is it,the moment is here!"

"Yeah,I can't wait till I get a chance to bash some Mad Gear heads!"said Sean. "This is gonna be even more exciting than Gill's tournament!"

"Ease yourselves,boys."said Yang. "The fights will begin here soon enough."

"That's right,"said Alex. "just remember,the rest of these guys and glas are experienced street fighters,they'll use methods unlike the actual artistry that other fighters here use."

"No prob."said Ibuki. "I've dealt with soem actual street scum in my lifetime since being a ninja."

"I always prefer to fight like gentlemen."said Dudley. "But I suppose i'd best adapt to whatever comes along."

Remy knew excatly what he was bound to face.

But he was somewhat thankful for the refined fight moves that Alex and the others taught him,and how not to go beyond his means in a fight if he were to defeat someone.

"This is it."he thought. "I will prove myself a greater warrior than father ever could have been. I shall fight for a just cause!"

Standing in front of them was a large orange wooden podium stand with a pair of security guards on either side.

A young woman with dark blonde hair glasses and wearign a light green suit then walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming here today."she said.

"I am Mr.Haggar's personal assistant,and he himself will be here shortly."

"Huh,I bet she's more than his,'assistant,'heh-heh!"said a street punk in overalls.

"Yeah,I wonder what she looks like without her clothes on,haha!"said another fighter.

"PIGS!"thought Poison in disgust. "And to think we used to associate ourselves with such trash! Well--no more of that!"

A pair of feet heard tapping through the marble tile floor was suddenly heard from down the hall.

Entering the room was a large six foot tall man of pure muscle bulk.

He had thick dark brown hair,a brown moustache and wore a dark brown suit and orange tie.

Many recognized him from past street fights,wrestling matches and of course the battle against the Gears here in metro City.

He was Mike Haggar,mayor of Metro City and Street Fighter extrordinare.

Many fighters were awestruck by his presence,while others who were in the Mad Gears felt resentment and anger towards their old hated enemy.

Hugo felt a little resentment,but looked forward to a long-awaited rematch with an old foe.

Haggar then went up to teh mic and spoke.

"On behalf of the city of Metro,I thank you all for coming to my very own tournament."he said. "This has been the result of many years of planning and funding into something that will completly earn Metero City as a safe and able city. And of course for many of you,the chance to become something greater than just a skilled fighter.

I welcome you all to---THE METRO CITY MELEE!"

Several hoots,whoos and cheers were heard amongst the fighters all responding with excitment.

Haggar then reached under the podium and worked at a small computer device.

He activated a couple of keys and a section of the ceiling slide open.

After that,a large video monitor hung down from the hole from the ceiling.

Haggar punched another key and a computer graphics map of the entire Metro City area appeared on the screen.

Many of the fighters were locals of the city and mostyl knew their way around,but to many of the newcomers,they were still trying to find their own way around the city.

"The tournament will begin as followed."said Haggar. "Many of you will begin the preliminary rounds by meeting and defeating your opponent in an area chosen by me. And that place will be--the Metro City factory.

Once the battles begin,you will all battle it out until only eight fighters remain.

And that chosen eight will battle it out in the tournament finals as you both seek out and find each other in the depths of the city. Sounds challenging? I know,but this will be a test of both fighting and hunting skills.'

And---if you are strong or lucky enough,you will have the pleasure and priveledge---to face---yours truly."

Many gasps were heard in the crowd.

"That's right kids."said Haggar. "I will station myself in a secret spot where you least suspect to find me. And once you do,you and I will face off in a bonus match till one of us can fight no longer.

I know it sounds a bit--sudden and unbelievable.

But be rest assured,that even after all my years behind the desk as the Mayor,I have not in any way deteroriated from my own strength and skill as a fighter,as some of you may find out soon enough.

And in the final match,only two fighters will be left to face each other. Whoever wins shall become the Final Fight champiopn of Metro City. Think you're up to it? Then show us what you got!"

"Yeah,we're up to it!"said Damnd,another former Mad Gear member.

"You said it!"

"YEAH!" shouted some of the other participants.

Guy and Cody stood beside one another,both excited but a little concerned about this situation.

"It looks like we may have to fight each other after all."said Guy.

"What,like it's not the first time it happened?"said Cody. "Hey,did you see any sign of Rolento,Sodom or Hugo anywhere?"

"Not yet."said Guy."But be on your toes when we do face them,anything could happen. We may even face--Mayor Haggar hismelf."

"That--would be something."said Cody. "But that's not all,we get to take on some of those other street fighter types from the World Warrior tourney circuit."

"Yes,we will."said Guy. "I've seen some of them in action from the last contest---and even had the pleasure of taking on at least one of them."

"Well,you'll get your chance again i'm sure."said Cody. "Just watch your back at all times."

"I intend to."said Guy.

Sodom and Rolento stood with some of their fellow cronies,El Gado,Eddi E and a fat guy named Bald Bull were with them.

"You guys know what to do in this right?"said Rolento.

"Yeah,boss."said El Gado. "Whether we defeat them or they defeat us..we'll ambush the chosen fighters and bring them back to the secret location where Mr,Urien is."

"That's right."said Sodom. "And don't screw it up!"

"Hey,we won't man."said Eddi E. "You can trust us."

"That's what i'm afraid of."said Rolento.

Suddenly,Hugo and Poison walked up to the group of thugs.

"Well,well..."said Poison. "Why am I not suprised to see you here,mr.military man?"

"Poison!"said Rolento. "Hey,long time no--well you know the rest."

"Yeah,same here."said Poison."I shoulda known you lugs would be in this contest. Reasons for power and revenge i'm sure."

"So what else there in life,sweetie?"said Rolento.

"A lot more than you may think!"said Poison. "Namely,profit and finding better reasons to fight. Why do you think Hugo and me went legit years ago? This whole Mad Gears crap was a waste of time to begin with!"

"FYI,we're planning on a big comeback,Poison!"said Sodom. "We'd ask you and our old friend the Iron Giant join us but---"

"But nothin'!"said Hugo. "I'm no street scum any longer! I'm a professional wrestler now! So take whatever stupid plans you forrmer Gears got an'stick'em!"

"Aw c'mon Hugo!"said Rolento. "What about all the good times we had together.It was all such great fun--yeah till those jack asses Cody and the rest came along."

"Those were great times,yeah."said Hugo. "But that's all behind us anyways,so we're lettin'ya off just for old time's sake."

"That's right."said Poison. "But anything you guys do has nothing to do us any longer. So try to even offer some inside work or anything illegal---and ya can guess what Hugo here'll do to ya!"

Hugo cracked the knuckles on his massive hands,causing a loud pop.

Bald Bull gulped in sweat.

"Okay,we get the picture!"said Sodom. "But when we get through with ya in the contest,you're gonna wish you stayed Mad Gears!"

"Believe me,Sodom."said Poison. "We'd rather face defeat any day then go back to crime and prison.

C'mon Hugo,we'd better be ready. Be seeing ya--you lifetime losers!"

Hugo and his manager walked away from the seething Mad Gears.

"Stinkin'bitch!"said Rolento. "If she and that king size dumb ass are gonna go anywhere legit like that--they're more fulla shit than I give'em credit for!"

"Yeah,you said it."said El Gado. "Wrestling's for fags and phonies anyways!"

"Ah,hell with them."said Sodom. "What we gotta concentrate on is getting our hands on the chosen fighters Urien and the boss want us to snatch once the preliminaries are over."

"Too right."said Rolento. "But if we ever get a chance on Hugo,he's goin'down first for his betrayal. And there's nothing I like better--than carrying out a court martial-HAHAHA!"

Ibuki looked back throuhg the crowds and saw the same man who they saw back in Metro City Gym.

It was the man called ACE,and a few other well-known street fighters were standing with him.

One was Birdie,the same punk who tried to stir trouble yesterday at the local cafe they were at.

Another was Allen Snider a guy with red hair and weraing a purple karate gi.

There was also Adon,a skilled Muay Thai fighter,Hokuto,and Aikaido fighter the mysterious Q, and a couple of forgotten fighters from the first Street Fighter tourney named Joe and Mike as well as a few others.

There was also other street fighters from the streets of Metro just itching for some action.

"This is gonna be quite a contest."she thought.

Haggar's secretary then walked up to the entrance doors and opened them.

"Will all contenstants please step this way?"she said. "The transport for the tourney arrival is ready."

"Well,here we go."said Sean.

"No turning back now."said Alex.

"Tally ho!"said Dudley.

The entire crowd of fighters began to exit the building in groves and then found a trio of large transport trucks waiting for them.'

Haggar adressed the crowd.

"Just enter the trailer compartments,and they'll take you to the location of the tournament battles. And remember,no pushing or fighting of any kind...till the tourney actually starts that is."

The fighters then boarded up onto the truck trailers and within minutes,they were filled up to the brim.

"All right drivers."said Haggar. "Take'em there."

The trucks went across town till they arrived at the factory center.

It was saturday and the workers had weekends off so the place could be used for their own purposes,provided that nothing was damaged.

Once they got out,they found themeselves in front of the main warehouse of the factory compound.

"Man,just like old times huh?"said Cody. "Every time I see this place I still remember the time we were poundin'on Mad Gears heads."

"Yes,it brings back memories."said Guy."Except this time we fight for competiton and glory instead of justice."

"Just as long as it's just as fun."said Cody.

A pair of truck drivers then went up to the huge double doors,opened them and the fighters all found themselves standing before a makeshift arena.

In the middle of the floor was a huge white tile battle ring with red ropes placed around both sides and a set of small steps were on both sides.

A huge flag banner that read:"METRO CITY MELEE:PRELIMINARIES TODAY!"

"Wow."said Yun. "It already feels like home away from home."

"Yes."said Yang. "The feel of being in battle once again."

"Get ready to rumble,chaps."said Dudley.

A man in a dark suit with red hair and wearing a pair of shades came up to the crew.

"Howdy there folks."he said in a cheerful tone. "Im your host and announcer for these rounds.If you'll all step right this way,i'll explain ther rules.

Once everyone was inside,the double doors were closed and the announcer stepped up to the ring and spoke into a microphone.

"First off,"he said. "we thank you on behalf of the city of Metro for attending our first ever tournament,this will hopefully be better and safer than any street fights that the city has had in the past few years.

Now,the rules are simple really,each of you shall all face off in a one-on-one match here in the ring.

Victory will be claimed by whoever wins the match by wknockout,fall out of the ring or surrenders the match.

But--killing your opponent is strictly forbidden.

Anyone who does so will be of course,disquallified. Weapons can be used,but only in defense and simple injury,nothing lethal.Firearms however are equally forbidden as well.

And remember, out of the hundreds of you fighters that will be attending,only eight of you will actually make it to the finals. So fight hard in the elimination matches and let's not have any whining about it?

Now,first match will begin by the time the first two fighters that are chosen from the registry. Our paper-pushers and experts have categorized the matches into chosen fights. So,when your names are called,step up to the ring and battle it out.

Good day,and good luck!"

"This is it!"thought Guy.

"This is really it!"thought Alex.

"I'm gonna give it my all."said Cody.

"I must learn to not go further than my means."thought Remy. "And if I win this,I may find a better purpose in life."

The announcer than called up a pair of names.

"Alex and your'e up!"he called.

"Wow,so soon?"said Alex.

"Go to it,old bean."said Dudley.

"Bet I will!"said Alex.

Alex walked up to the ring as did another fighter opposite from him.

He was as big and buffed as Alex and had yellow dread locks for hair and wore a pair of green shades.

Guy and Cody recognized him at first sight.

"It's him!"said Cody.

"Yeah,shoud've known."said Guy. "Since he was the first for us to fight here in Metro,he'll be the first for them to fight."

"Match one!"said the referee. "Alex VS Damnd---BEGIN!"

The two brawlers stood face to face,ready to strike.

"Heh-heh...so you's the one who won the last street fighter contest huh?"said Damnd. "Well,let's see ya handle this match!"

Damnd thrust forward at Alex and did his deadly flying kick.

Alex dodged it,causing the Gears thug to fall on his back.

"UNNF--HEY!"he said.

"I heard about you,dread-head."said Alex. "You gears thought you were some hut stuff,but in the end---you're just typical street scum polluting our way of life."

"RRRAAAGHH!"

hollered Damnd as he thrust at Alex again.

The thug swung several punches and kicks at Alex,but he just blocked and parried them off.

Damnd then jumped into another flying kick,but as he did it,Alex caught his foot and threw him across the ring.

"WHAMM"

Damnd was slightly dazed by the impact,giving Alex the chance he needed to finish his very first match.

He ran and jumped forward,slamming his knee into Damnd's gut,swung his body around him and brought both feet down upon him,weighing him down,and out.

"SLAAMM!"

"Alex wins match one!"said the referee.

"Alright,yeah ya did it big guy!"said Sean.

"It was nothing,really."said Alex. "The bozo had strength,but not enough skill. And if the rest of these former Mad Gears are this easy,some of us may get to the finals in a matter of minutes."

"Don't be so sure,Alex."said Dudley. "We may face each other yet."

"Next match."said the referee. "Sean VS Jake!"

"Yeah,i'm up!"said Sean. "Lemee at'em!"

"Go get'em,Sean!"said Yang.

The young Shotokan stepped up to the ring as did some lesser known fighter.

He was as tall as Sean and was a brown haired caucasian with brown hair and a beard.

He also wore a get-up of blue vest jacket,red shirt and blue pants with boots.

He was an equally lesser-known Mad gear operative known only as Jake. He thought he could win some power,respect and dough by entring the tounament,but as he would probably soon find out,that he was small fry then and is still small fry now.

"C'mon,kid!"he said pounding his chest. "Show me what ya got!"

"If you insist."said Sean.

The pair approached,bowed and then fought.

Jake did the first move as he thrust a few punhces at Sean.

Sean dukced and blocked them off and then followed through with a spin kick.

Jake was hit hard in the chest and nearly fell backwards.

Sean decided to follow through as he did his Roll Tackle,pinning his opponent to the ground and slammed the ol'one two in his face,knocking him out cold.

"Match 02 goes to--Sean!"said the referee.

"Huh,that was too easy."said Yun.

"Tell me about it."said Sean as he got down from the ring. "I guess we're taking on inexperienced grunts from the Mad Gears so far is why."

"Well,just think of it as an appetizer before we head to the main course."said Dudley.

"I hope so."said Sean. "I'd hate to gain little experience by just taking 'easy'matches."

"Match three,"said the referee. "Yun VS Doug."

"Oooh,lucky me."said Yun as he stepped up to the ring. "Who do I get to face,a little old lady?"

His opponent walked up to him in the ring.

"Keep talkin'like that ya chink,"he said. "an'you'll wish I was!"

"Yup,it's him all right."said Cody. "Just another small fry for them to fight."

"I can't imagine who we'll face."said Guy.

The opponent Yun was facing was black skinned,lean and muscled with a bald head and wore a red shirt with matching pants,shoes and a pair of shades.

He was known as Doug,just another Mad Gear punk.

"Let's go!"said Doug and the match began.

The red clad punk jumped at Yun,doing a flying kick of his own.

Yun dodged it and then did his dash lunge punch at him.

"UNNGH!"  
Doug went down on the mat,but managed to back-flipp onto his feet.

Yun then jumped into the air and did his dive kick,Doug blocked it off and then slammed an elbow into Yun just as he landed.

"Hmm..."said Guy. "...looks like he's been going to the gym."

"Yeah,maybe this one'll be a little more interesting."said Cody.

"C'mon bro!"said Yang. "Don't let that piece of street garbage take ya down!"

Doug then did a sweep kick,but Yun saw what was coming and jumped over it.

Once he landed,he unleshed his most powerful move--the You-Hou!

"Take this on for size---YAAAHHH!"said Yun as he did his super attack move.

The kung-fu warrior slammed a few fast paced punches into Doug's abdmomen,and then finished it off with a hard uppercut!

"POW!"

The thug sailed into the air and fell right on his side.

"YUN IS THE WINNER!"declared the referee.

"YEAH!"said Ibuki.

"Good show!"said Dudley.

"Yes,good move."said Remy.

"Boy,you really need to cut loose,frenchy."said Sean.

Yun stepped down from the ring.

"He was--interesting at first."he said. "But just another punching bag for me to take down!"

"Looks like we're lucky so far."said Dudley."Wonder who's up next?"

"Next match."said the referee. 'Guy VS Joe!"

"Good luck pal!"said Cody.

"Thanks buddy."said Guy.

The Bushin walked up to the ring,ready to fight.

His opponent was dressed in red sweat pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist and wore matching sneakers.

He had a medium build and had blonde hair.

"I saw him once in the first tourney years ago."said Alex."He's called Joe,an american kickboxer."

"Hmmm...he must be up for a comeback."said Sean. "Let's see how he handles this one."

NEXT IN CH.6,THE ELIMINATION ROUNDS CONTINUE AS WARRIORS FROM STREET FIGHTER AND FINAL FIGHT CONTINUE TO BASH IT OUT WITH ONE ANOTHER IN THE WAREHOUSE ARENA. AND ONCE THE DUST CLEARS,ONLY EIGHT FIGHTERS WILL CONTEND IN THE VERY STREETS OF THE LEGENDARY CITY. BUT WHAT DOES URIEN AND HIS MYSTERIOUS PARTNER HOLD FOR THEM WHEN THE TIM E COMES? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER.


	6. Preliminaries

Street Fighter 3:Metro City Maul.

Ch.6:Eliminations continue.

Guy stood face to face with one of the forgotten fighters of the street fighter circuit.

Namely the forgotten kickboxer named Joe.

"Okay,ninja man."he said grinning. "Let's see what ya got."

"Your move."said Guy,placing his hand sideways in front of his face.

"Oookay!"said Joe.

The kickboxer jumped at Joe,and did a jump spin kick.

Guy ducked it and did a turn elbow strike,right into Joe's chest!

"AARRH!"said Joe as he was knocked away from his opponent.

Guy then got into fight stance,and began to unlaunch his own moves.

"Yaaahh--yahhh--Yahhh!"

replied Guy as he did his three spin kick attack.

Joe tried dodging and blocking it off at first,but the third kick,knocked him across the floor.

"Alright,go get'em Guy!"said Cody.

"Hmmm...he's as good as we heard."said Yang.

"He's legendary in the streets of Metro."said Alex.

"Then it looks like that Joe guy's in some trouble."said Sean.

Guy and Joe traded off blows,as each tried to gain an advantage.

Joe then did a leg-sweep,but Guy jumped backwards from it.

Joe then swung into his most powerful kick.

"POWER!"

Joe jumped again at Guy,and spun into a kick move that was similar to a Tastumi Senpukyaku.

Once he was close enough,Guy ducked it and unleashed his Bushin Hassoken.

"YAH-YAH-YAH!"

Joe was hit in the face adn chest by several hard-hitting rise punches and then was knocked downward with a spin kick.

"WHAMM!"

Joe fell flat on his back,and down for the count.

"The winner---Guy!"said the referee.

"YEAH!"said Cody.

"Way to go,Guy!"said Dean.

"Huh,too swift as always."said Sodom.

"Tell me about it."said Rolento. "Even the fastest knives and deadliest can't even get'im! But after this is over with,I intend to rectify that-heh-hee!"

Guy stepped down from the ring just as another fighter stepped up to the plate.

He was black skinned,wore a red t-shirt,blue jeans,sneakers and wore fist tape over his fists.

"Hey,I saw that guy in Sagat's tourney once as well."said Cody. "He's called Mike,just a wannabe boxer,nothing special.

"NEXT MATCH,CODY VS MIKE!"said the referee.

"And it looks like you're up against him,old buddy."said Guy.

"Don't bother me."said Cody cracking his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this."

Cody stepped up into the ring,ready to fight.

The referee gave the signal,and the fight began.

"C'mon,blondie!"said Mike swinging his punches."I'm good to go!"

"If you say so."said Cody.

The two fighters bounced around on their heels,making it look like a boxing match.

Mike made the first move as he did a lunge dash punch.

Cody blocked it and then moved in with a Typhoon Uppercut.

A mini-cyclone hit Mike in the chin,knocking him back.

"RRRRR!"growled Mike. "You a'gonna die ugly when i'm through wit'ya!"

"Shut up and fight already!"said Cody.

Mike did some more dash punches,but Cody simply blocked them off and then did a few punches of his own.

"FINAL DESTRUCTION!"

Cody slammed the first jab at Mike's face,then slammed several punches into his chest,finally ending it with another uppercut.

"POW!"

Mike groaned in pain and fell to the floor,like Joe,he was down for the count.

"THE WINNER---CODY!"said the referee.

"YEAH!"said Carlos. "Way to go,amigo!"

"Man,he's better than your average Street Fighter any day!"said Sean.

"I'll say."said Alex. "I can't wait to take'im on!"

Eddi E. growled in anger as he gripped his police baton.

He vowed to make him and the Final Fight crew pay.

Cody got down and looked at the Street Fighter group.

"Just you wait,fellas."he said. "I might just get the chance to lay you out."

"We'll see..."said Yun. "Just don't get too comfy."

"NEXT MATCH--SEAN VS BILL BULL!"said the referee.

"I'm up next."said Sean.

"Go get'em kid."said Yun.

"Yeah,show'em what ya got."said Ibuki.

Sean stepped into the ring,as did his opponent.

A short bald and fat man walked up to Sean.

He was dressed in a white t-shirt,suspenders and dark green pants and shoes.

"Huh,I get to face this guy?"said Sean.  
"Yeah,wanna make something of it?"said the man."And the name's Bill Bull!"

"Oh boy,"said Cody. "I never thought we'd see that bozo again."

"Things come back full circle they say."said Guy.

"Oh boy,"said Sean. "why do I always get stuck with the weirdos?

Well,bring it on."

"You bet!"said Bill.

Sean made the first move by first move as he fired his Hadouken.

Bill ducked it and charged at Sean.

"Hey,what th--?"said Sean.

Before Sean could react,Bill collided with him head-on,literally!

"WHAMM!"

Sean was knocked backwards by Bill's head-butt.

"Man!"said Yun. "I felt that from here!"

"Come on,Sean!"said Alex. "Show short,fat and stinky there what real moves are about.

Sean rubbed at his chin.

"I'll show ya a thing or two,chubs!"he said.

Bill laughed and then ran in circles around Sean,preparing to strike again.

"I'll run ya down like roadkill!"he said.

Once Bill was close enough,he leapt up at Sean and did another head butt.

Sean dove for the floor,nearly ducking his next charge.

"I gotta find a way to counterattack this pig."he thought.

Bill Bull ran around Sean again,charging up for another head-butt.

Sean then came up with a plan,and waited for Bill to make his move.

"HAHA!"said Bill. "You're dust,karate kid!"

Bill charged at Sean,ready to do one more super head-butt.

"NOW!"said Sean.

Once Bill leapt at him,Sean launched his Dragon Smash uppercut.

"KRAKK!"

Bill got knocked right across the floor and rolled out of the ring.

"The winner--Sean!"said the referee.

"Alright,yeah!"said Yun and Yang.

"Way to go!"said Alex.

"Thanks guys."said Sean as he got down from the ring. "I just wish Master Ken was here to see that."

"I'm sure even he'd be proud."said Alex. "But it's up to us is in the new generation to pave the way for street fighting."

"Oh,and I suppose that means we in the older generation are out,senior?"said Carlos.

"Not at all,old chap."said Dudley. "We're all in the same business. Maybe you and your pals from yesterday are destined to be the next heroes of Metro City."

"Maybe,"said Carlos. "but just wait till the rest of the matches roll around."

"Next match--Dean VS Q!"

"At last."said Dean. "I was getting antsy!"

The mysterious figure in the trenchcoat and mask stepped into the ring,as did the latest Final Fight warrior.

"Hey,it's that Q guy we saw in the last tournament."said Yun. "What's he doing here?"

"You mean aside from looking for a fight to win?"said Yang. "Not much I guess."

"Yes,"said Remy. "I fought that Q character in the Gill's contest once and was nearly defeated by him. I'm not sure if it was me but---he fights like a machine or something."

Necro used his enhanced hearing to listen in on Q's movements.

"No,all I hear is heavy breathing.he said. "And I don't hear any mechanical movements,so...even I don't know whether he's human,cybernetic or even an enhanced human."

"Hmmm..."said Dudley. "Mysteries among the fighters,how quaint."

"Well,let's see if he's gotten any better since last time."said Ibuki.

The referee adressed for the fight to start.

Dean and Q got into fight stances,and the match began.

Q made the first move as he charged at Dean,waving his arms forward at him.

Dean sidestepped and then slammed a fist into Q's back.

The man in the trenchcoat simply stood up straight and turned around to face Remy.

"Uh..didn't feel that one did ya?"said Dean looking a little nervous.

Q said nothing of course,and did his Dashing Leg attack.

"KRAAKK!"

Dean was kicked across the floor by his hard kick.

"Unnnghh!"replied Dean as he painfully got up.

"Man,if he thinks he can kick me around like a football,he's gotta nother thing coming!"

Dean ran at Q and then jumped right over him.

"Back at ya,iron man!"he said as he went for another attack.

Once Q turned around,the street fighter slammed an electric uppercut into his chin.

Q staggered backwards fro the shock jab,but kept his footing.

"Okay..."said Dean. "looks like i'll have to take this up a notch."

Dean lashes into out a leg-sweep,but Q jumped over it and then began to bring down both of his fists down upon him.

"Uh-oh--whoaa!"said Dean.

He then backflipped out of harm's way just as Q smashed a hole into the ring floor.

"Man,that guy's got more punch than expected."said Cody.

"Yes,I wonder who he really is?"said Guy.

"Well,we know what he is."said Dudley. "A brutal fighter of sorts."

"C'mon,Dean!"said Lucia. "Don't let inpsector gadget there take ya down!"

"Si,give that guy a shock to the system he won't believe!"said Carlos.

Dean jumped at Q,doing a flying kick.

Q saw it coming and grabbed his flying leg,and then threw him across the ring floor.

"UNNF!"went Dean as he landed again.

Q then went into another attack,he jumped into the air and brought both of his legs,down upon Dean's chest!

"UNNNGHH!"replied Dean in sheer pain.

"Owwie,I felt that one from here as well."said Sean.

Q hopped off as Dean clutched his chest in pain.

"Nnnnghhh--this guy's built like a rock and moves like lightning!"he thought. "If I don't do something fast,this is gonna be over for me before it even starts!"

Dean then had an idea as he got back up.

"It's a desperate move...but it just might work!"he thought.

Dean then ran straight at Q and jumped at him.

He first grabbed Q by the shoulders,and then summoned his most powerful blast of electric Ki enrgy.

"THUNDERSLAM!"

Dean zapped Q with a huge blast of electricity,and then lifted him upward.

Dean finished the move as he threw his opponent down to the floor with an even bigger shock blast.

"ZZZAPP!'

Once Q hit the floor,his mask fell off.

Some people gasped as they saw what happened.

"Dude,his mask fell off!"said someone in the crowd.

"The winner--Dean!"said the referee.

"Yeah---he did it!"said Lucia. "Whoo,way to go!"

"Hmmm...not bad."said Remy. "But let's see if he pulls throguh the rest of the way."

"You said it."said Sean. "We're artistic in our moves,and they're just street brawlers."

"Don't underestimate,boys."said Dudley. "It may lead to an early defeat."

Q quickly covered his face with his face with his hat,and steel mask back on.

"Aw man,he covered his face back up."said Sean.

"Maybe we should go rip it off him and then we'll see how ugly he may be."said Yun.

"No guys,no."said Alex. "This is about fighting for honor and glory,not unmasking thugs on Scooby-Doo."

"Yes,let that be a..mystery for another day."said Dudley. "But...if we ever cross paths again...well,maybe we'll unmask him then eh?"

Q tipped his hat to Dean,and then left the ring.

"Yeah,you too."said Dean. "Man,if I ever run into that thing again..."

Dean shook it off,and then exited from the ring for a bit of a rest.

"You did good,big guy."said Lucia.

"Si,we'll wade through the matches."said Carlos.

"Okay with me,I just hope I don't get another 'masked'man to fight."said Dean.

The next match was called to begin.

While back across town in the deserted office building where Urien and his mysterious partner are housed.

The brother of Gill was busy at work at a computer monitor and was typing up the data for the devices his plan was going to acquire.

"Yes..."he thought. "...once this plan succeeds,I shall have enough power to topple Gill,and the world shall be mine,HAHAHA!"

While in the room next to him,the man in the wheelchair was deep in thought about plans of revenge.

Revenge for those who nearly cost him his life as well as his empire.

"CODY...GUY...HAGGAR!"he thought in anger.

"You shall all die before me when this is over!"

The man reached out his left hand and grabbed ahold of a marble green ash tray,revealling a cobalt grey arm of metal.

He gripped the tray and crushed it in his cybernetic hand.

"METRO CITY SHALL BE MINE ONCE AGAIN!" he said.

NEXT IN CH.6:THE ELIMINATION MATCHES CONTINUE TO UNRAVEL AS THE FINALISTS STAND REVEALLED ONCE IT IS OVER. MORE TOURNEY FIGHTING FRENZY AS SF VS FF CONTINUES!

BTW,while you're reading this,i'd really appreciate it if anyone here could read my other new fic over at the musicals/plays section listed under MISC.

It's a new fic based on one of the albums of the rock band KISS.

It's called KISS:THE ELDER and it's only two chapters so far. I would like some reader comments and critiques.

I'd really appreciate it,thanks.


	7. Preliminaries II

Street Fighter:Metro CIty Maul

Ch.7

The elimination matches raged on in the warehouse arena.

Adon took on an unnamed Sumo wrestler,(not Honda)and laid him low with his Jaguar kick.

The mystery figther Ace(originally from SFEX3) took on a kickboxer,and Birdie moped the floor with a junior karate kicker.

Ace slammed a spinning roundhouse into the kikboxer's head and then slammed a glowing red fist into his chest,knocking him out of the ring.

Birdie grabbed the karate kid by the head and threw him down upon the ring,hard!

The referee announced them the next winners and beckoned for more fighters to make it to the ring.

"Man,"said Yun. "that Ace guy's more of an empty page than that Q guy. No nothing about him and he fights up a hellbent storm!"

"I don't like that Birdie punk!"said Sean. "Ya see what he did to that karate practicioner."  
"No worries,Sean."said Alex. "Their kind can't win forever. We'll take'em out when the time comes."

During the next few matches,Dudley took on a beefy wrestler dressed in greent togs and boots.

The lug went about trying to knock down his oppoenent doing rush attacks,but Dudley dodged each one.

"Come now,govener."said Dudley. "You need to try something--different,more approachable."

The wrestler grunted in frustration and then tried for another attack.

He jumped high into the air over Dudley,he was going to flatten him like a pancake.

Dudley shook his head and tutted.

"Well,he tried at last."he said.

"Now---ROCKET UPPERCUT!"

Dudley flew straight up at the wrestler and slammed his gloved fist into the wrestler's bloated gut.

"WHHAAAM!"

"GLUP!"replied the grappler as he felt the air and everything else get knocked out of him.

He then fell out of mid-launch and crashed to the floor,out cold.

"The winner--Dudley!"said the referee.

"You..have no dignity!"Dudley said to the wrestler.

"Next Match Necro VS Eddi E!"

"I'm up--finally!"said the cyborg as he gleefully stepped into the ring.

"Be careful how you use your super arts,Necro."said Yang. "You just wanna take out your opponent,not injure him further."

"Got it,comrade."he said giving a thumb up gesture.

"Man,why do I get stuck with the freak shows?"said Eddi E.

"Quit gripin'and just take'im out,flatfoot!"said Rolento.

"Yeah,we've already lost Damnd and Bill Bull,don't be next!"said Sodom.

"Relax,will ya?"said the ex-cop. "I got'im covered."

"Yeah,right."said Rolento.

"If i'm chosen next,i'll do far better than that lug,senior Rolento."he said.

"Just shut up and be prepared,okay?"said Rolento. "This is getting harrier than our encounters with Shadaloo's operatives."

Eddi and Necro stood face to face and the referee gave the signal.

"FIGHT!"he said.

Necro made the first move as he did a stretch lunge punch at him.

Eddi dodged it and swung out his police baton upon his arm.

"KRAAKK!"

"YOW!"said Necro as he retracted his arm back.

"Mmmm...if it wasn't for the circuitry in my arms,that really would've been a big bruise--or worse."he thought.

"HA-HA!"said Eddi E taunting him. "You've come to the wrong place for tourney and street fighting,freak-face! Go back to the circus!"

"I'll show you,that underestimating a Russian is not the wisest move!"he said.

Eddi charged at Necro,swinging his baton.

The cyborg ducked the baton Rush and counterattacked withTornado Hook.

Ed was hit three times to the chin by Necro's hooks.

Once he was stunned,Necro saw his chance and stretched out both arms at Eddi.

He grabbed the fat cop by the legs and threw them upward,causing him to fall flat on his back.

"UNGHHH--YOU DAMN---!"

Eddi tried for another attack.

He jumped back to his feet and took out a pair of silver handcuffs.

Before Necro saw what he was going to do,Ed threw them straight at him.

Once the cuffs collided with Necro's fists,they automatically clamped onto his wrists,completly handcuffing him solid!

"Hey--what is this?"he said.

"My new handcuffs move."said Eddi. "I was saving it for just a moment."

"Aw man,now that's a dirty trick!"said Yun.

"Belive me,kid."said Cody. "Guy and me have seen worse when we fought that corrupt cop back in the day."

"I just hope for your sakes your friend can make it out of this one."said Guy.

"C'mon,Necro."said Alex. "Don't let that lowlife get the better of you."

Eddi E. charged with his baton again.

Necro jumped away from the attack and tried to break free of the handcuffs.

But even despite his cybernetically enhanced strength,he couldn't break free.

He had to do something fast,before Eddi could really inflict some damage and win the match.

He then had an idea.

Necro crouched a little on his knees and waited for the right moment to strike.

"Yo'ass is mine,freak!"said Ed as he closed in.

Just as he was close enough,Necro made his move.

"NOW!"he said.

Necro activated his electric blaster move.

"ZZZZZZT!"

Eddi E. was jolted by a thousand watts of electricity.

"YAAAAAARRRGHH!"he screamed in sheer pain.

Once Necro let off,Ed fell to the floor.

"THUMP!"

His skin was blackened and his uniform was in rags,he was down for the count.

"The winner--NECRO!"said the referee.

"Good show!"said Dudley.

"Yeah,ya showed him!"said Sean.

"Heh,couldn't have done it better ourselves."said Cody.

Necro then went over to Eddi E's still unconscious body and took out the key for the cuffs that was in his belt.

He then unlocked them and got out of the ring

"I can't wait to actually take on those street fighters as well as Guy and Cody."said Dean.

"Neither can I,amigo."said Carlos. "They're best pals,but they get too much attention in the press anyways."

"yeah,and if we win,we'll be the best Metro City has to offer."said Lucia.

"That's if you win you mean."said a voice behind them.

The trio turned to spot another familiar face.

She was as tall as Lucia and had blonde hair,except hers was shoulder length long and done up in a single ponytail.

She wore a red orange ninja costume of shirt tunic and skirt,a pair of light orange fight glove gauntlets and matching sneakers.

In short,her costume was similar to the Bushin ninja Guy,except she also carried an orange matching fight baton.

"Maki!"said Carlos. "So good to see you again,amigo!"

"You as well,Carlos."said Maki. "I didn't think i'd see you again in Metro."

"Ah,after I finished things up in Mexico as well as helping you and Haggar with that mission to save Guy's girlfriend...I went about trying to make a name for myself. But,I guess I decided back here would be a better place to start again."

"Ah,you must be Maki."said Dean. "He told us quite about you. I'm Dean,this is my partner Lucia."

"Pleased to meet you all."said Maki as she bowed. "It's nice to see there are others besides me who graced with Mayor Haggar himself."

"Sure is."said Dean."But this time we're not fighting for the safety of a city,we're fighting for the gold!"

"Too right!"said Lucia. "We've been lucky so far,but we intend to give that Alex guy over there and his group a better..'welcome'if ya know what I mean."

"Oh yes,I do."said Maki. "But remember,you'll still get to face,me,Cody and of course my..sensei there in action yet."

"Your--sensei..?"said Dean.

"Oh yeah,I forgot to tell ya,Dean."said Carlos. "Maki's been training under Guy's direction. And according to Bushin legend,whatever happens to Guy,she'll be the next Bushin--and a first female at that."

"Whoa,sounds pretty wicked there,this ninja stuff."said Lucia.

"Not just any ninja,Lucia."said Maki. "Bushinryuu goes as far back as Ryu and Ken's fight styles,the Shotokan,and a deadly one at that to boot."

Suddenly,Maki was called up next to fight.

"Gotta go,fellas,see you in the ring."she said waving bye.

As Maki entered the ring,she looked over at Guy who was looking at her.

He nodded to her to do her best.

Maki nodded back and smiled,she was going to give it her all that Guy taught her.

"I see your--disciple is up."said Cody.  
"That's right,just my disciple."said Guy. "I have enough trouble trying to get my girl Rena to believe me that it's nothing more."

"I hear ya on that one,Guy."said Cody. "Anyways,it's been awhile for her since she fought in any tournament,let's see how she handles this one."

Maki's opponent wore a pair of black leather slacks and tank top a matching black leather mask and weilded a spike and chain. He was known from the city of Detroit as Black Rose,a hired assassin for the mobs who uses the art of ninjitsu killing arts and weaponry.

"Man,I can't wait till I get a turn."said Ibuki.

"Nor I..."said Remy,even though he was still a little worried about getting into the ring.

"Be patient old chaps."said Dudley. "All good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah,let's just see how that ninja chick up there does."said Sean.

The pair bowed and the match began.

The masked man made the first move as he swung his sickle at Maki.

Maki ducked it and then did a rushing knee bash into her oppoent's gut.

"UNNF!"went the man as he staggered backwards.

Maki smiled and then did a handstand kick,knocking him down flat.

The masked man then backflipped back to his feet.

"You're gonna bleed for that,sister!"he said.

He swung out his chain and threw it at Maki.

Maki then caught the chain with her baton,wrapping it around the stick of it.

The two then began a tug-of-war with their weapons,each trying to disarm the other.

Maki then did a knifehand and chopped the chain in two!  
"WHAA?!"replied the man.

"Wow,amazing!"said Yang.

"I know,I taught her."said Guy.

The masked man had enough and then jumped into the air,swinging his sickle.

Maki did the same and gave the thug a flying kick,right in the groin!

"UNNNGHH!"went the man as he fell back to the floor,clutching his pride.

"Oooh...right in th--!"said Sean.

"Uh..I didn't teach her to do that now."said Guy.

"Oops,sorry,I guess I must've aimed a little too low."said Maki in an embarassed tone.

The masked man then lost concsiousness and passed out from the blow.

"Uh...Maki is the winner!"said the referee. "Even though you're lucky it's a knockout either way."

"I guess so."said Maki scratching her head.

She then left the ring and the next matches followed through.

Cody took on a kickboxer and punched him out senseless.

Carlos took on a Aikaido fighter and literally kicked him out of the ring.

Yang took on a Tae Kwon do Fighter.

He was skilled,but no match for Yang's own kung-fu stlye which ended with a rolling kick uppercut!

Lucia took on a female capeoria,but even the brazillian fighter's moves were no match for her flaming and spinning kick moves as she kicked him right in the chest and then the head!

Ibuki took on a Shaolin monk and disabled him with her Super Dash attack.

Remy took on a fighter named Axl,another Mad Gear lug.

Axl punched and kicked at the frenchman,but Remy kept on the defensive as he ducked his next punch and then took him out with a rising Rage Flash to the chin.

"AAARRR!"

wailed Axl as he fell to the floor and lost consciousness.

Hugo took on a karate master,who was suddenly no match for him as Hugo grabbed him and did his Meat Squasher move,literally slamming him to the floor with a sickening thud!

The elimination rounds were beginning to wind down and only a handful was beginning to remain.

Adon then took on Carlos.

Carlos kept up a good defensive against the Muay Thai,but was suddenly disarmed as Adon kicked his sword away and out of the ring.

Carlos then did a flying kick,but Adon saw it coming and then took him out with a Jaguar Knee!

"Carlos!"said Maki.

"Adon wins the match!"said the referee.

"HAHA!"said Adon as he left the ring.

Carlos rubbed at his chin.

"Gringo bastard!"he said. "He was just lucky!"

Guy helped his old friend up.

"You did good Carlos."he said. "But Adon is a reverred artist of fighting from Thailand,he even trained under the dreaded Sagat once.I even fought him a couple of times."

"Well,if you do fight him amigo,"said Carlos. "give'em one for me!"

"You got it!"said Guy.

"That's a real shame so far."said Sean. "I thought the rest of those Final Fighters were pretty cool."

"We all give it our best."said Alex.

"Next match,Ibuki Vs El Gado!"said the referee.

"I'm up again!"said Ibuki. "Here we go!"

Rolento's right hand man stepped up to the ring.

"Don't blow this one,Gado!"said Rolento. "Or court martialing is something you won't look forward to!"

Gado gulped nervously,he knew what kind of martialing Rolento did on failures."

"Gee,how many more of these former Gears are we gonna see here before this is over with?"said Sean.

"Until there's no more,hopefully."said Alex.

"I don't like the looks of this."said Guy. "We took out Gado easy back then,but there's no telling what he's learned since then."

"Ibuki happens to come from a great clan of ninja herself,like you mister Guy."said Dudley. "Perhaps you heard of a ninja who once fought in the first Street Fighter tournament,named..Genki?"

"Genki...yes..my master once told me of him years ago."said Guy.

"The ninjas he came from where a great and skilled clan."

"Well,just see how great and skilled she is when you see her against your old enemies."said Dudley.

Gado made the first move as he threw a foot long knife at her.

Ibuki threw one of her ninja blades at the knife,knocking it away.

Gado pulled out another knife and then jumped right at her.

Ibuki shadow-moved from the spot where she stood,causing him to fall flat on his face.

Ibuki then re-appeared on the other side of the ring.

Gado growled,took out his other blade,and then charged furiously at her.

"RAAAAH!"

Ibuki simply aimed her left hand and unleashed her powerful projectile move.

"Yoroi-Douishi!"she called and fired a giant ball of ki energy at the thug.

"FWOOOSH!"

Gado was blasted head-on by her attack and fell right out the ring,burned and unconscious.

"The winner--IBUKI!"said the referee.

"Yeah,we're makin'it!"said Sean.

The rest of the matches went underway.

ALEX VS SODOM:ALEX WINS

YUN VS ROLENTO:YUN WINS

REMY VS ADON:REMY WINS.

"About time that stinking bastard got his!"said Carlos.

Sean went up against Guy,but was no match for the Bushin's superb skills.

Cody went up against Dudley,the two were evenly matched but Cody eventually got the upper hand and took out the boxer.

Dean went up against Yang,it was a fast and fierce fight,but thanks to Dean's electrode attacks,he took out Yun's brother.

Necro then went up against Hugo,but was taken down by the iron giant in the end.

Guy then went up against Ace.

The biker dressed fighter made the first move as he sommersaulted forward at Guy,and did a flyng axe kick.

Guy dodged it and then did a spin elbow into his gut.

The pair then traded blows at a fast and furious rate.

Ace did another move,he spun around and tried to do a backfist,but as soon as he was open,Guy did his Bushin Goraikyaku,and slammed several kick moves and finished Ace off with a flip kick.

Alex then went up against one last Mad Gear goon before the last of the matches were over.

A big Hugo wannabe wearing kiss make-up on his face named Abagail.

He had a sissy name,but was a big bruiser as Alex grappled with him fiercly.

But in the end,Alex unleashed his boomerang raid and slammed the goon down upon the mat with a suplex.

And Alex was the first to be called to the finals.

The last elimaination round was Remy VS Dean.

The two traded blows,but as Dean was about to unleash his shock spin,Remy did

his Light of Justice barrage.

Dean was hit several times by a barrage of ring shaped projectiles.

Once he was stunned hard enough,Remy did his Clod Blue Kick and knocked him out!

"That's it---the elimination matches are over!"called the referee.

The referee then called for the finalists forward.

"ALEX!"

"YUN!"

"IBUKI!"

"REMY!"

"GUY!"  
"CODY!"

"MAKI!"

"AND HUGO!"

The final eight warriors were at last revealled,and the next stage of the Metro City tournament,was set to begin.

Rolento meanwhile took out his cell phone and called the boss.

"Hello,sir...?"he said. "It looks like we'll have to move phase 2 into operation."

NEXT IN CH.8:THE TOURNAMENT FINALS ARE SET TO BEGIN AS METRO CITY BECOMES A BATTLEFIELD ONCE AGAIN FOR THE REAL BATTLES TO COME! BUT WILL THEY BE READY FOR THE UNSEEN DANGERS THAT LAY AHEAD?


	8. Finals Begin!

Street Fighter:Metro City Maul

Ch.8:THE FINALS BEGIN!

Most of the defeated participants of the tournament matches headed home while the eight finalists stood proudly over their victory.

There was Alex the grappler,Yun the kung-fu fighter,brother of Yang,Ibuki the ninja,and Remy the street fighter from France.

They made up of the World Warriors side of the tournament.

And on the Final Fight/Metro City warriors there was Guy,Bushin ninja,Cody,street fighting hero,Maki,guy's student,and Hugo,former Mad Gears member turned pro wrestler.

They made up the other set of finalists.

The referee who announced the matches stood in front of them.

"Congratulations to you all."he said. "You've all worked ahrd to get where you are this day,but it's not over yet.

The next thing that the eight of you are going to do,is head back to Metro City Hall and his honor Mayor Haggar will instruct you the further info on what's next in the tournament.

Now,if you'll all wait a moment,i'll instruct the drivers of one of the transport trucks to offer you the lift you need.

While the annoncer went outside to the trucks,some of the other fighters and friends went up to Alex and the others to congratulate them.

"Congrats,amigo,to the both of ya!"said Carlos to Guy and Cody.

"Yeah,you two and Maki deserved the best!"said Lucia.

"Thanks,it wasn't easy for us,but we made it."said Cody.

"We're just sorry that you three couldn't make it to the finals like we did."said Guy.

"Don't feel bad for us."said Dean. "This'll just show us we need a lot more training for the next battle."

"Yeah,but do us all a favor will ya?"said Lucia. "Make sure that at least one of ya win,and not that pink clad lummox Hugo over there."

"We'll do our best."said Maki.

"Yeah,we'll be rooting for ya!"said Carlos.

Hugo leaned down to Poison as his manager gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ya did it Hugo."she said. "Just like I knew ya would!"

"Thanks."he said. "The competion wasn't much,but I look forward to splattering whoever it is I get to face,all over the pavement,in the finals!"

"Well,don't get too cocky now."said Poison. "Those other fighters have got to be as good as you were to make it this far,just save your enthusiasm until we find out who's going to go to whom."

"Right."said Hugo.

Dudley,Sean,Necro and Yang were with Alex and the others.

"I say,that was the best damn fighting you and the chaps ever did,Alex old bean."said Dudley.

"Thanks,Dudley."said Alex. "I'm just sorry you and the others couldn't make it."

"Well,it was quite fun while it lasted."said Dudley.

"Da,I never had this much competitive fun since Gill's tourney."said Necro. "Wait till I tell about this when I get back to Russia."

"Yeah,and I picked up a bit of experience myself from this contest."said Sean. "But it looks like I need more training than ever from Master Ken,but man won't he and his wife son hear about how I made it up against Metro's worst."

Yun chatted with his brother Yun.

"Well,it looks like I made it this time,big bro."he said.

"Huh,why am I not suprised?"said Yang. "But I guess I should be grateful that one of us made it."

(NOTE:I was going to place Yang in the finals,but decided it would be more fitting since Yun appears in all three Capcom games Capcom VS Snk 2,SFA3UPPER,and CAPCOM FIGHTING JAM,but next time or game,it should be Yang,cause I think he's cooler in a lot of ways.)

"Don't sweat it,Yang."said Yun. "I'll make our father and grandfather's fighting arts proud."

"I'm sure you will."said Yang. "Just don't embarass yourself out there,okay?"

"Who me,HAHA!"said Yun.

"Just go get'em,tiger."said Yang as he slapped him on the shoulder/

"You bet,bro."said Yun.

Dean shook hands with Remy.

"You were pretty good there,Remy."he said.

"Oui,so were you."said Remy. "Perhaps we'll fight again someday."

"Count on it."said Dean.

The announcer then came back inside to inform the finalists of their departure.

"Okay folks."he said. "It's time to load up and head to the finals.

Please step this way."

The eight finalists then follwed the announcer to the transport truck.

"Well,I guess the rest of us should head to where the rest of the real action is."said Yang.

"Yeah,let's do it."said Dean.

The ex-contestants exited from the warehouse and hailed for some taxis to take them to the city hall building.

Alex and the Street Fighters loaded up into truck one,while Cody and the Metro fighters loaded up into truck two.

The two semi trucks then drove off back towards the city hall building where the mayor was waiting for them.

Once they arrived,they were brought before Mayor Haggar once again.

"First off,"he said. "i'm very pleased to see some really hard-working fighters had what it takes to enter this tournament,and make it to the finals.

And,as you are aware of this moment,this contest is still far from over. But...we shall begin the finals not tonight,but first thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow...?"said Cody. "I was really hoping for some really challenging matches tonight."

"Sorry to dissapoint you so soon,Cody."said Haggar. "But this is for the sake of the next challenge. You've all fought quite well,and must be quite exhausted."

"Now that you mention it,I feel like every bone in my body's been pulled at."said Alex rubbing his shoulders.

"I feel kinda hungry."said Hugo rubbing his stomach.

Yun yawned. "And I could use a nice helping of forty winks myself."

"Same here."said Remy stretching.

"There,ya see?"said Haggar. "Besides that,it's getting pretty late in the afternoon."

"Oh,all right."said a reluctant Cody. "But I hope whatever you got planned for us,it's a good one..your honor."

Haggar grinned.

"Trust me old pal."he said. "You won't be dissapointed.

Now,if you'll follow my secretary,she'll show you to your rooms at the hotel across the street.

The fighters then left the building and entered a very plush hotel known as the Waldorf.

They were then shown to their rooms.

Before she left she made a quick announcement.

"Oh,you will all be awakened at 8:00am sharp tomorrow. Breakfast will be served and you will all return to city hall where Mayor Haggar will instruct you further,good night and good luck for tomorrow."

She then left and some of the fighters then turned to their rooms.

Alex decided to go off to tell the others what was going on first.

"Be back soon,Alex."said Yun. "We all gotta get some shut eye for tomorrow."

"Be right back."he said.

When he arrived outside,he found Dudley and the others standing outside City hall.

"Hey,there's Alex!"said Sean.

Alex went across the street to the others.

"So,what's happening with the finals?"said Yang. "Are you gonna fight in--a hotel?"

"There's been a change of plans guys."said Alex. "Haggar had us come back to the building here,and told us that the finals will begin tomorrow at 8 am sharp. He thinks we've earned a good night's rest,and he's pretty much right on that one."

"So that means the city streets will really be packed tomorrow."said Carlos.

"Yes,it will be quite a show for the masses to see."said Dudley.

"Yeah,but where will you be fighting exactly?"said Sean.

"Haggar didn't say."said Alex. "But..I have a feeling it'll be here in the city itself. So,you folks get some rest yourselves,and catch the rest of us first thing tomorrow."

"We will,comrade."said Necro. "And best of luck tomorrow!"

"Thanks,"he said. "I think we're gonna need it."

Alex then ran back to the hotel while everyone else headed back to their motel.

While back at the hideout of Urien and his mysterious partner...

"I should've known you lamebrains would foul it up at the tournament!"said Urien.

"S-sorry we didn't win,sir."said Rolento.

"We tried our best but---!"said Sodom.

"NO DAMN EXCUSES!"said Urien. "YOU ALL TRAINED VERY HARD FOR THAT CONTEST--AND YOU STILL LOST?"

"Ease up on them,Urien!"said the man in the wheelchair,still concealed in the shadows. "As they say,everyone's in a league of their own.

And besides that,we still have our--backup plan to use."

"Very well."said Urien. "But we'd best make haste by tomorrow. Once the finals start tomorrow,there will be plenty of public eye out there in the streets watching it happen,and we mustn't be discovered at any costs."

"I'm aware of that myself."said the man.

"Not to worry,we will capture the finalists once their matches is over and utilize your--machine that you have boasted about."

"My plan is fullproof!"said Urien clenching an iron fist. "I shall transform that fool Alex and the others into my own followers and take control of Metro City,making it into my very own Utopia,and I shall use it to take down that fool brother of mine!"

"And once you do,Metro City shall be placed back over to me,correct?"said the man.

"Oh,yes."said Urien. "We shall become kings of the world at large when this is over."

"I'm sure we will."said the man.

"Now...Rolento,gather the troops and brief them on what is to be done.

Sodom,gather up the ex-Mad Gears who were defeated and brief them on what is to be done."

"Yes sir!"said the two goons in unison and then went off to further piece the master plan together.

"That fool Haggar has no clue as to what's going to happen in his tournament."said the man in the wheelchair.

"And crushing him when he least suspects it...will make all this the more enjoyable. HAHAHA!"

While back in the mayor's office,Haggar sat down and looked over the paperwork of today's city works.

As he sat down at his desk,he noticed a certain condemned office building across from his window.

"Hmmm...I was meaning to have that building torn down."he thought. "But with the contest and all,I haven;t gotten around to it yet. I'll call the demolitionists first thing tomorrow.

And yet,it's funny,but..I could've sworn I saw some lights in there just the other day."

NEXT IN CH.9:THE FINALS BEGIN!

FIRST MATCH:GUY VS YUN!  
WHO WINS,WHO LOSES,AND WHAT IS URIEN AND THE MAD GEARS PLANNING TO DO? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. GUY VS YUN!

Metro City Maul

Chapter 9:THE FINALS BEGIN!

The remaining fighters of the Metro City tournament gathered once again in the city hall building.

This time,they were all seated or standing in Mayor Haggar's office.

There was Alex,Yun,Ibuki,Remy,Cody,Maki,and Hugo with Poison at his side.

Haggar then entered the room with his receptionist,as well as a medium sized machine on wheels whcih was orange colored and had white ping-pong balls in it and a long transparant tube at the top.

"I welcome you all once again to the Metro City tournament finals."he said as he sat down.

"I also hope that you all had a well-deserved rest the night before,because you're all going to need it,for this is the big day today,and by tonight--one of you will become the great champion of Metro City!"

Haggar then activated a computer device upon his desk and a monitor screen light up behind the warriors seated.

"If you'll all arise from your seats."he said. "I would like your full and undivivded attention as to the imagery before you."

A map,the same as the fighters all saw yesterday was before them,it was the map of Metro City once again,this time however there was certain areas that were marked by a red dot.

"What we have here,this time,"said Haggar. "is the places and areas that many of you will be fighting in just for the finals.

You,and your opponent,will be dropped off at seperate areas of the location,and there you will find,meet and defeat your opponent in the match.

Once your opponent is defeated,or surrenders,you win the match and will be moved to the next location where the finals will dwindle down unitl the final match remains.

And once that final match is decided,the remaining two finalists will be taken to a secret location located behind the city hall building.

You'll all get to see what that secret arena is once it is over either way.

But,remember,yours truly here will eventually pop up,when you least suspected,and when I do,you must face me in single combat,until someone wins."

Some like Cody,Guy and even Maki were still a bot concerned with Haggar making such a bold move.

Hugo was curious and hoped that he will face the Mayor of the city.

"Now,as for the machine next to us,that's where the decision of the matches comes in."he said. "This thing works like a lottery machine. It will bounce around the balls inside,and once the red button here is pressed,a single ball will come up through the tube and the number drawn on it will be revealled for each of you.

Each number is random,and if the number you chose matches the one you have,you'll both get to face off against each other in the match. Now,shall we begin?"

The fighters all lined up in single file.

Alex was the first one up.

The assistant activated the machine and a loud noise of air came on and the balls began to bounce around in the machine.

Alex waited for a few seconds tfor the right number to chose,he then pressed the red button and the chosen number came up into the tube.

Alex then reached into the hole at the top and took out the ball with the number written on it.

"I get--number 12."said Alex.

"Write that down,miss Ringroom."said Haggar.

"Yes sir."said the assistant as she wrote it down on a green clipboard with a pen.

"Next!"said Haggar.

Cody was next in line as he pressed for a ball to come up.

The ball he caught was number 4.

Yun was next,his number ball was 18

Maki's was number 9

Guy's was number 18.

Ibuki's number was 9.

and Hugo's was number 12.

"Oh uh--are you fighting the contest as well,Miss Poison?"said Miss Ringroom.

"Who me..?"said Roxy Poison. "Nah,i'm his manager and coach on this one."

"Well,just that you don't interfere with any matches,Poison."said Haggar.

"Aw c'mon...mayor."said Poison. "Me an'my honey are legit now,what makes ya think..?"

"Let's just say--me and the boys know you well."said Haggar.

"Yeah."said Cody.

"Gimme a break.."said Poison in a irritated tone.

"All right then."said Haggar."Let's see who we got."

Miss Ringwood announced the matching numbers.

"All right then."said Haggar. "Let's count off the actual matches then."

"MATCH 01:GUY VS YUN!"

"MATCH 02:CODY VS REMY!"

"MATCH 03:IBUKI VS MAKI!"

"AND MATCH 04:ALEX VS HUGO!"

Alex and Hugo looked at each other from across the room.  
"I've been waiting for this,american!"said Hugo.

The iron giant took the ball in his hand,and crushed it like an egg.

"Now,now,Hugo!"said Haggar waving his finger.

"Save it for the match,otherwise you just might have to face me as well!"

"I look forward to that too!"said Hugo grinning.

"As they say...some things never change."said Haggar rolling his eyes.

"Don't let him get to ya."Cody said to Alex. "You know what they say--bigger they are--"

"The Harder they hit ya mean."said Alex. "But I took him on once,let's see him get any better this time."

"All right then."said Haggar. "It's time to get started with where you'll all face each other. Here are the locations we have selected."

Haggar switched another key and screens of the five locations were listed on the screen.

Screen one was of the Slums.

"Those are mostly evacuated areas now,we've been able to move families there to more comfortable locations,and demolition of the areas are to be demolished tomorrow. So....we're using this location one last time for just such an occasion.

The question is,who wishes to go there first for the first match?"

Guy strode forward.

"I wish to fight Yun in that location."he said. "It's got plenty of buidlings on each side,perfect for leaping."

"Hey,i'm pretty slick at leaping and jumping."said Yun. "I'll take ya on any place,you name it!"

"Then it's decided."said Haggar. "The first match will be between Guy and Yun in the slums.

Next location is the West Side,it's pretty safe there now,but perfect room for a match."

"I'll take on Remy there,since Guy choose the slums."said Cody.

"I agree with the american."said Remy. "Any place is fine as long as it's not too dangerous for either of us."

"Match two will be Cody and Remy in the West side."said Haggar.

"Next we have the same place where the elimination rounds took place--the factory. Except this time,it'll be inside the facotry itself. Today is also a saturday and the workers are relaxing on a well-deserved day off. The question is,who here wishes to be in that arena?"

"I'll take the factory."said Ibuki. "It has plenty of dark space for a ninja like me to fight an opponent in."

"Agreed."said Maki. "Just you wait till you see how I really fight in an open match."

"Match three will be in the factory where Maki and Ibuki will fight."said Haggar.

"And I guess the subway is for Hugo and me then huh?"said Alex.

Hugo nodded. "Poison and me have fought there before. It'll do fine."

"Match four will be the subway,Alex VS Hugo."said Haggar. "This is going to be quite a show."

"Speaking of show."said Guy. "This won't affect the masses none will it? Are they actually watching?  
"Absolutely,Guy."said Haggar. "There will be transmission of the matches all over Metro thanks to closed circuit television and video monitoring. There,folks will,watch,wager and enjoy the greatest fights to come along since the three of us battled the Mad Gears.

Except this time,the battles will be for a good cause,to ensure the better safety and future of Metro City. Oh,and here's a last bit of insight on the rules. No hitting below the belt,bitting or serious injury,and no killing of any kind,or you will be automatically disqualified,because remember,cameras are watching your every move.

So,fight hard in the finals,and good luck!"

Haggar then left the room and went downstairs.

"I think I know where he's going."thought Cody. "To one of the secret locations of the matches...but which one,and where?"

Miss Ringroom adressed the finalists.

"Now then,"she said. "if you'll all follow me,you'll be transported to one of our limosuines and be taken to the battle area.  
"Limos huh?"said Yun. "Hey,we get to travel first class."

"No biggie."said Cody. "Guy and myself got to tool around in them a few times."

The two pairs of fighters were taken outisde to the sidewalk and both each entered the limos before them.

Hugo had a little trouble getting into his with Hugo,but squeezed inside.

The limos then drove off to their destinations.

While looking down upon them with a pair of binoculars through an office window,was Urien.

"That's it."he said. "Head to your battles,and then your doom,HAHA!"

Urien then turned to his mysterious partner.

"It's begun then..?"he asked.

"Absolutelty!"said Urien. "The final eight warriors have boarded their transportation and are heading out to the planned destinations.

"Do we launch our forces once they've arrived?"said Urien.  
"Absolutely not! said the man. "We do that,and it'll draw suspisions. What we'll do is..wait till they're done,and then capture them!

They'll both be way too tired to fight back anyways,that will make them ripe for plucking."

"Huh,they'll be ripe all right."said Urien. "After all that fighting you mean.

But very well,we shall move in and take prisoners when the time is right.Soon...very soon now."

The limos then drove about and around town to the destination where the fights would take place.

The first limo carrying Yun and Guy arrived in the worn-down slums area.

The chauffeur gave them the word to exit from the car and dropped them both off.

"When you're both done with the match,simply wait in this area,and i'll drive back for the one who's been defeated."

WIth that,the driver went off,leaving the two fighters alone at last.

"Well then?"said Yun twirling his ball cap.

Guy simply stood there with his hands clasped together under his chin,his eyes closed,he simply began a series of deep breaths,he was focusing his inner ki and power.

"Oh brother..."thought Guy. "this guy's even stiffer than my brother Yang. I hope he fights better than he acts.Nice sneakers though,an in-style ninja I see."

Guy then opened his eyes and stood to face his opponent.

"You know,"he said. "this is where Cody,Haggar and myself first ventured off into the city streets against the Mad Gears,just to rescue the Mayor's daughter."

"Yeah,Jessica I heard."said Yun. "And Cody was her boyfriend,but..why'd you tag along?"

"I was a friend,so I did what I could to end the threat of the Mad Gears."said Guy.

"I see."said Yun. "I've heard much about the legend of Bushinryuu and your sensei,Master Zeku. Our grandfather Gen told us a bit about him once."

"Yes."said Guy. "Both my late,great master fought him once,he was indeed a great master himself,and his son Lee was also legendary. You both are heirs to a great kung-fu legacy."

"So we hear."said Yun. "But consider yourself lucky you're up against me instead of my bro,he learned more from grandpa than I did. My old man Lee is the one who taught me the ropes. But..I can seriously kick ass as much as you,ninja man!

So--let's quit the yappin'and start the fightin'times a waistin'ya know!"

"I get the picture,Yun-san."said Guy."Let's see who is truly the better."

Guy then thought. "This guy makes Cody and Dean look mature,what brash idiocy!"

The two fighters got into fight stance,and the match began.

Yun launched forward and did his dash punch.

Guy dodged it and then kicked Yun in the side with a medium kick.

"UNNF--HEY!"he said. "Oh,a sneaky guy huh?"

"Like you said,i'm a ninja."said Guy. "But not your everyday movie one that is."

"Har-har..."said Yun annoyed."I'll get ya!"

The two then bounced around on their heels across the floor of the ragged old street,both attempting to make a move.

People from all over the city were watching from their tvs in their homes and local bars everywhere.

"What are they waiting for?"said a guy in a bar."Winter?"

Guy made the next move as he did his Bushin Goraikyaku and sprinted forward.

But just as he did the move,Yun jumped up at him,grabbed the shoulders of his shirt and front flipped right over him.

"WHA--WHAOOAAH!"cried Guy as he nearly lost his footing.

Another person whistled.

"Sweet. That kung-fu guy's gonna mop the floor with our Guy,no doubt about it!"

"Hey,shut up man!"said a guy at the pool table. "Guy'll beat him,he's taken out dozens of Gears and Shadowloo agents from what I heard!"

"Not bad."said Guy. "Your father and grandfather taught you both well. But you'll see that no martial art is truly a match..for Bushin."

"So why don't you prove it then?"said Yun. "I'm waiting!"

Guy sighed in irratation and then sprinted forward again.

The two fighters began to lock in combat.

Yun thrust several punches at Guy,but he blocked and slapped them away.

Yun then swung around did a shoulder ram,Guy was barely managed to block it off.

"UNNGHH---Good stuff there!"he said.

"Yeah,but you ain't seen nothin'yet!"said Yun. "C'mon!"

Guy then jumped backwards and hopped onto the wall and fire escape of a nearby building.

"Hey,get down from there!"said Yun. "You trying to avoid the fight?"

"Think again!"said Guy.

The Bushin then jumped off the fire escape and soared down at Yun,attempting to do a flying drop kick.

"UH-OH---WHOOOAAH!"

replied Yun as he backflipped away from Guy's dangerous attack.

Guy's foot landed upon the concrete,smashing through it's old surface.

"KRRAAAK!"

"Huh,just lucky that time."said Guy. "Let's try this up close and personal."

"Whatever you say."said Yun.

The two went at it again.

The pair continued to trade blows with one another,ecah trying to gain an advantage.

Guy did a spin kick three times,but Yun ducked all three of them and then came up at him with his his rising scissor kick move.

Guy was knocked backwards and skidded across the ground,but managed to back-flip onto his feet again.

Yun did another dash punch at Guy,but the Bushin dodged it and then unleashed his Bushin Hassoken,or,rising juggle punches and slammed Yun several times,bringing him into the air,and slamming him down to the ground in turn.

"Geez,he's better than I heard."thought Yun."I gotta come up with a better plan of attack before this match is over!"

Yun jumped back to his feet and began to think out a better fight strategy.

Guy then dashed forward and began to do a dash leg-sweep,but Yun saw it coming and jumped right over it.

"Ha,at least i'm on the same level of speed that he is!"he thought.

Guy slammed the brakes on his feet,and turned to try another attack.

But before he could,Yun dashed at Guy,rolled into a ball and rose upward to deliver a rising kick into Guy's chin!

"WHAM!"

Guy staggered backwards from the blow.

"Mmmm---not bad for a tyke."he thought rubbing his chin.

The pair then stood across from each other,both getting ready to strike.

"YAAAAH!"replied Yun.

"YAAAAAH!"replied Guy just the same.

The two warriors collided once again,both trading off blow after blow against each other.

Yun slammed several punches and kicks into Guy's midesection,but the Bushin kept his ground firm and retliated with another tri-spin kick to Yun's head.

Yun then did a high kick,but Guy caught his leg and tripped him,causing him to fall back to the cold hard ground.

The Lee prodigy then bounced back to his feet and got back to his stance.

"C'mon!"he said beckoning him.

Guy sprang into action and then rushed at him again.

Once he was close enough,Yun unleashed his YOU-HOU move.

He slammed Guy in the gut several times with a furry of punches,and then finished with a hard uppercut!

"POW!"

Guy rose into the air and then fell back to the ground in turn.

"Yeah,got ya!"said Yun.

"N-never!"said Guy as he painfully got back to his feet. "A Bushin is never--finished!"

Guy then bounced away from Yun and kept on his feet.

"You're finished all right,ninja!"said Yun. "STARTING NOW!"

Yun then ran straight at Guy and was about to unleash another attack.

"NOW--BUSHIN GORAIKYAKU!"said Guy.

Guy thrust several punches,kicks and an elbow strike into Yun's unguarded areas,hitting and stunning him hard.

He then finished it off with a hard flip kick!

"KRAKK--KOW!"

Yun was flipped backwards by the attack and landed on his stomach,he was down for the count.

On the tv screens the word:WINNER:GUY read across the image of Guy.

Thousands of people and fans of Guy roared with applause to one of their great heroes.

Guy had won his first match in the finals.

Yun slowly began to get up,his body was sore and bruised and he was short of breath.

Guy then helped him up.

"You okay,Yun?"he said.

"Yeah,just---man I can't even describe what happened."he said.

Guy laughed. "The ways of the Bushin are a great power,but if it is misused,many people could die from it's power. That is why Master Zeku entrusted me to it's art,for I am a pure man,and pure people never do things wrongly.

And...I can see that Gen and Lee chose their successors well for their fighting arts."

"Yeah...even though I lost."said Yun.

"Winning isn't everything young one,and you know it."said Guy. "Through defeat you learn to strive for improvement,and that is what I hope you will do next time we meet."

"You bet I will!"said Yun. "But it was a good match--and an honor to fight one of North America's legendary heroes."

"The honor was mine,Mr.Lee."said Guy.

The two then bowed to each other.

"I've got to get to my next destination."said Guy. "Tell the driver,I won't be needing him."

"Huh,what do ya mean?"said Yun. "You need a limo to get to your next destination."

"There is another advantage to the ways of Bushin---watch,"said Guy.

The ninja began to run off,and within a gust of wind,he was off like a light.

"Whoa!"said Yun. "Saying that was fast,might be a trifle undestimate,but man his moves just might put dad and grandpa to shame. But just till next time...Guy.

Well...nothing to do now except re-join my brother and watch for the rest of the finals to unfold."

Yun then walked back to where the limo was parked,he got in and began to inform the driver to take him back to City Hall.

Suddenly,a cloud of green mist began to pour from the air condition systems.

"Hey,what's going on?"said Yun.

He went for the door,but it was somehow jammed shut.

Yun then began to struggle,but the mist was some sort of knockout gas,and he began to feel drousy.

"No---mustn't---mustn't...."

The chinese then passed out in his seat.

The door shield where the driver's seat were rolled down to reveal..

...ROLENTO!

He was seated in the driver's seat,while the limo driver was unconscious next to him,he was wearing a gas mask.

"HEH-HEH-HEH!"he laughed and took off the gas mask.

"One down,and still a mess to go."he said.

Rolento then turned on the engine of the limo,and drove off for the secret rendevous where his employers were.

While back in another part of Metro City,the next big fight was about to begin.

NEXT IN CH.10:CODY VS REMY!


	10. CODY VS REMY!

Metro City Maul Ch.10:REMY VS CODY!

The pair of limos entered the west side where places of amusement and recreation were.

There were several bars,resuarants,and some arcades sitauted in that area of the city.

The first limo left Cody out on third street and the other limo let Remy out on fifth street.

Once they were out on the streets,they both ran as fast as they could,trying to find each toehr for the next match.

Cody then arrived at a biker bar that looked pretty familiar to him.

"Hmmm...I remember this dive and area."he thought. "Guy,Haggar and myself ran across this place as well,busting heads with the Mad Gears trying to get a lead on their big boss.

And here I am,fighting again for different reasons,but hopefully better ones.

Remy ran across the sidewalks and deserted city streets to find his quarry.

He was focusing on the fight,but still had trouble at simmering his thoughts of anger and hate about what his father did and what warriors stood for.

"This Cody---"he thought. "--I have heard much about him,he like my father seems to have fought mostly without a cause,I must first ask him why. And whether I win this contest or not,I must once again search for my father."

Remy then saw Cody standing outside a biker bar.

"At last,I have found you."he said.

"Ah,yes you did."said Cody. "I was gonna search some more,but I was just--caught up in something."

Remy approached Cody silently and then asked something.

"Before we fight,I must know."he said. "Why do you fight?"

"What?"said Cody. "You want to know why I always fight?"

"That is the question,oui."said Remy. "Do you have a reason?"

"I--did at first."said Cody. "And a darn good one.

Years ago,this city was under seige by a criminal mastermind named Belger,and Haggar took up himself to enlist Guy and myself to stop him and most of all resuce my childhood sweetheart Jessica,who was also the daughter of Haggar.

We were victorous in our efforts,but...after that,I couldn't resist the urge to fight an opponent,I went out of control and was eventually jailed.

After I broke out,Guy found and helped me regain my senses and helped me learn to fight for better reasons whenever the need be. So to be honest,before I found better reasons for living,I was just a typical Street Fighting thug no better than the Gears or Shadaloo themselves."

Remy was silent for a moment.

"I fight because of what my father did."said Remy."He couldn't resist the call to fight,and he left his family,my mother and sister both died from famine. I began to resent all fighters like himself,and I at first vowed to destroy anyone who follwed the path to be a warrior,including him!"

"Now wait a minute!"said Cody. "Is that why you entered this tournament as well as the one Gill hosted before? To kill any and all street fighters?"

"That's right..."said Remy. "..but---I wasn't able to achieve my mission since I ran into Alex back at the last contest.

However,their friendship showed me that not all fighters were cold hearted and evil like Gill and my father.

They showed me that fighters can fight for a true cause.But....I still find it disgusting that there are still fighters out there who fight ceaselessly and mindlessly,without a cause,just fighting for the sinful pleasure of it.

I've been able to control my rageful urges so far,monsieur Cody but--ever since this contest started,all i've ever thought about was---getting my father,making him pay."

"Look,I know what you're getting at,Remy."said Cody."I know what it's like to have your life altered and damaged by just wanting to fight all the time,but you mustn't blame others who wanted to do what your father did. Maybe you'll find him someday,but to kill him or anyone would make you no better than him or any villian.

So,i'll cut you a deal,if I win,you'll cease this terrible quest in destroying a fighter and their lives just to find your father,and concentrate on just your original cause."

"Oui,that would be--adequete."said Remy. "But if I win,I shall see to it that no one survives my wrath when this tournament is over."

"Man,talk about psychotic."thought Cody. "Looks like i've got an even better to fight than just a competiton,and it's to stop a badly-raised psycho from wasting people's lives,no matter what they fight for."

"Let's begin."said Remy as he took up a defensive position.

Cody did the same. "Let's go!"

Remy made the first move as he threw his arm forward and threw a Light of Virtue at him.

Cody jumped over it and thrust at Remy.

He did his Criminal Upper and slammed Remy with a punch upper that produced a typhoon.

Remy fell backwards,but managed to land on one of his palms and jumped back up again.

He then did a spin kick at Cody,but he blocked it.

Remy then swung his body downward and did a double leg-sweep at Cody.

The Metro fighter fell down hard on his back.

"Unnnhh--man he's got better moves than I thought."he thought and then got back up.

The pair then exhanged blows at one another.

Cody thrust several punches at Remy,but the frenchman blocked them off and then slammed a fist into Cody's ribs.

"Monsieur's boxing lessons paid off well."he thought.

Cody then did a spin kick,hitting Remy in the chest and caused him to stagger away.

Once he was wide open,Cody then thurst both feet into Remy's chest,knocking him down to the ground in turn.

Remy was down,but scrambled back to his feet just as quickly.

"This guy's stamina better than expected."thought Cody. "Well,we'll see how long he lasts when i'm done with'em!"

Remy then decided to do another super move,he unleashed his Light of Justice.

He charged up blue ki in his left and began to throw several rings of blue energy at Cody non-stop.

"Oooohh...SHIT!"said Cody as he made a run for it from the flying barrage of Virtue Light projectiles.

Cody managed to get behind a nearby mailbox just as the Light of Justice came slamming against the box,placing several deep dents in the metal object.

"Huh,you were lucky there american."said Remy. "But you're luck's about to run out."

"That's what you definitely think,frenchy!"said Cody as he ran out from the back of the mailbox and ran straight at Remy.

He then jumped at him and did a flying kick.

Remy grinned and then launched into another move.

"RISING RAGE FLASH!"

Cody was hit out of the air by three hard-hitting flip kicks to the chest and chin,causing him to crash into the street.

Cody lay upon the ground in sheer pain from the blows while Remy landed back on his feet.

"This match is as good as done,Cody!"he said.

"No--it's not!"said Cody as he arose to his feet,ready to fight again.

Remy then launched his Clod Blue Kick and flew at Cody,but the final fighter saw it coming,dodged it and then did his own super move.

"FINAL DESTRUCTION!"

Cody slammed sevearl spin and thrust kicks into Remy's side and the back of his head,stunning him in the process.

He then followed up by pulling Remy back around to face him,and then finished him off with another criminal upper!

"POOOW!"

Remy flew up into the air and landed right on his back,he was down for the count.

On the tv and video screen it said:THE WINNER OF FINALS MATCH 02:CODY!

Everyone screamed and cheered for one of Metro's great legends.

"Yeah,he takes a licking and comes back kicking!"said Dean as he and his friends watched from a local bar and grill.

"You said it."said Lucia. "That's twice our old final fight pals have won the finals,I just hope Maki's as lucky."

Remy then suddenly regained consciousness and Cody helped him up.

"You okay,or do you need to lie down?"he asked.

"I uhnn...you pack quite a wallop there for an american."he said.

"You,so do you with those fancy moves,frenchy."said Cody. "So...you still hate street fighters?"

"Perhaps..not so much now."he said. "But---I can now see that not all are like my father after all.

Even though I must still find him."

"I'm sure you will someday,Remy."said Cody. "But just challenge and defeat him to a fight,don't ever kill him or anyone,or you may end up further disgracing yourself and the memory of your loved ones."

"I'll remember that."said Remy. "And perhaps someday,we'll have a rematch."

"You bet we will."said Cody smiling. "Now,lemme get you to one of those limos."

Suddenly as if on cue,one of the limos pulled up.

Cody waved to it and it stopped right beside them.

He then opened the passenger door and helped Remy inside.

"Get him back to the hotel he was staying in."he said.

He then shut the door and the limo drove off.

"I hope he does the right thing someday."he thought. "Just as I did."

Cody's own limo express then drove up,he got inside and the car then drove off to take him to his next opponent.

While back inside Remy's ride,the frenchman rubbed at his head and shoulders.

"Sacre blui."he thought. "Cody's strength and skill were more painful than I heard. It's just as well that I won't go on to the finals,I will still find and defeat my father someday. But now,I must find a new direction for my life,fighter or no."

Suddenly,the window shield to the driver's seat lowered down and someone seated beside the driver showed himself.

He wore a blue samurai helmet with mask and was weilding a long blowpipe of some sort.

"Hey,who are you?"said Remy suprised.

"Nighty-night,frenchy!"said the samurai as he aimed the pipe,blew right through it and shot Remy with a small dart.

The dart hit him right in the neck,and Remy fell back in the seat,losing complete and total consciousness.

"Haha,got'im!"said Sodom.

The man who was driving the limo was revealled to be Rolento once again,and he was dressed as the limo driver and wore a false beard.

"Good shot there,Sodom."he said. "That makes two little fishies in the same day."

"Yeah,too bad it's not Cody and Guy were getting this time."said Sodom. "I wanna nail those two asses to the wall so damn bad,I can taste it!"

"Keep it in check,Sodom."said Rolento. "We don't wanna rouse anyone's suspisions here,and we will get'em when this is all over with."

The limo then drove off towards the secret hideout of where their employers were hidden,as the rest of Urien's devious plan began to unfold.

While in another part of town,the next match was about to begin.

NEXT IN CH.11:THE SEMI-FINALS CONTINUE AS IBUKI AND MAKI DUKE IT OUT IN THE FACTORY COMPLEX. IT'S NINJA VS NINJA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STREET FIGHTER 3:METRO CITY MAUL!


	11. Ibuki VS Maki!

Metro City Maul Ch.11

IBUKI VS MAKI!

The next limousine arrived at the same place where the elimination matches took place,the local factory.

The limo stopped at the front and let out the first ninja,Ibuki,

Ibuki went up to the front door and entered throgh it.

The limo then drove around back allowing for Maki to enter the back.

Once inside,the limo drove off to the nearest section where the driver could be.

Once inside,she whipped out her orange baton weapon,ready for anything.

"Okay..."she thought. "...this is it,my first major tournament fight. Master Guy has taught me well even after my adventure with Haggar and Carlos.

For the sake of the art of Bushin,I must win!"

Maki began to walk carefully down through the corridors of the building that would lead to the factory works.

Once she made it to the front door marked FACTORY WORKS,she took out a deep breath,opened the door and ventured inside.

The factory works were closed down for the day since it was the weekend,and not a single soul was there.

Haggar and the others once even fought their way through here to find the Mad Gear LT.named Rolento,so it also had quite a history behind it.

Suddenly,a single object came flying at her from above.

She swung out her baton and knocked it away.

The object made a ping sound as it hit the floor.

Getting a closer look,she saw what it was,a single ninja blade.

"So,she's in here all right."thought Maki.

"All right,Shinobi!"she then called. "Come on out!"

Ibuki then jumped down from a walkway from above,landing directly in front of her.

She was wearing her light brown ninja suit proudly upon her young and lean body,another blade was held in her left hand.

"I admit,i've never really fought another ninja of a different caliber."she said. "Your master Guy is indeed a legend amongst my teachers back in the shinobi clan.

"Huh,yeah he's legendary,"said Maki. "but even as his only student,I get little or no recognition at all. I joined this competition to gain some."

"We all have to start somewhere,Bushin."said Ibuki. "Personally,I just wanted to live a normal,happy life for a long time,but maybe if I win this contest,they'll let me live my own life for a while."

"Well,for whatever reasons we both have,"said Ibuki. "may the best ninja win."

"Yes,let's begin."said Ibuki.

The two ninjas bowed to one another,and the match began.

Ibuki jumped into the air and threw another dagger blade,but Maki jumped away from it.

"Can't you do anything else besides that?"she said.

"Watch and see."said Ibuki.

The shinobi then ran at Maki and began to do a tri-spin kick,right into Maki's side!

"WHAMWHAMWHAM!"

Maki nearly fell over from the blows,but kept her balance.

Ibuki then dashed at Maki,but before she could do another move,the Bushin trainee swung her baton forward and decked Ibuki in the head with it.

"WHAK!"

Ibuki was knocked backwards and then she clutcher her head from the pain.  
Maki then saw her chance and then did another move of her own.

She did her Hassou Kyaku and unleashed a hand stand spin kick.

Once she connected with her legs,Ibuki was sent flying across the room and crashed into a pile of oil drums.

Maki jumped back to her feet.  
"HA,beat that!"she said.

Ibuki arose from where she fell,ready to counterrattack.

"Let's see how your Bushin matches the rest of my attacks."she said.

She then vanished in a puff of smoke,and then re-appeared beside Maki.

The pair of ninjas then faced off again,trading blows in a typical close combat match.

Ibuki did a sweep kick,Maki jumped over it.

Maki then did a roundhouse kick,but Ibuki ducked it and then came up at her with a rising kick.

Once she was stunned hard enough,Ibuki went for a fist thrust,but Maki caught her by the arm and slammed her in the abdomen with the tip of her baton.

She then threw her over her shoulder,causing the shinobi to fall again to the floor.

"Uuunnh..."breathed Ibuki, "...she's as good as Guy himself. I've got to come up with a new kind of strategy for this battle."

The Shinobi then jumped back to her feet,and then back-flipped towards a nearby ladder that led upstairs.

"Hey,come here!"said Maki as she ran after her.

Once Ibuki was upstairs,she went over to the contro room and switched on a few of the machines.

Just as Maki was about to make it to the ladder,several of the factory works hummed and roared to life.

"What the--?"she said suprised.

Several of the conveyer belts,furnaces,and bucket dumpers began to shift and move,thus making a lot of noise.

"I never thought that this---factory could be--so noisy!"thought Maki,she could barely think straight from all the racket.

Nevertheless,she made it to the ladder and was about to head upstairs when suddenly,a trio of throwing daggers came down at her.

She then jumped away just as they hit the floor.

"I see ya trying to get at me!"she said. "Come down and take your medicine,ninja!"

Ibuki then jumped downward to meet and face her opponent again.

The two maidens locked horns as they clashed their weapons of baton and daggers.

Ibuki then slammed her right foot into Maki's stomach,pushing her away.

Once she got enough distance,Ibuki then jumped at her,and did one of her most powerful moves.

"YOROI-DOUSHI!"

She slammed an open palm onto Maki's chest and before Maki could figure out she was going to do,a wide open and large blast of yellow white ki energy slammed right into her and knocked her backwards.

Maki went flying and crashed right up against a wall.

She then lightly collapsed to the floor and was out cold.

On the tv screens,it read that Ibuki was the latest winner.

"ALRIGHT!"said Sean. "WAY TO GO NINJA-BABE!"

"Yes,score one for the street fighters!"said Yang.

"I just hope our friend Alex is as fortunate."said Dudley.

"You know,I was wondering where Remy and Yun could be."said Necro. "We agreed to all meet here at this bar and grill."

"Hmmm...maybe they're resting back at the hotel."said Dudley. "I'm sure they'll be back here with us soon."

"I hope so."said Yang.

While back at the factory,Ibuki helped Maki back up to her feet.

"You fought well."said Ibuki. "But it seems you still have much to learn from your master,Guy."

"Even he tells me that much."said Maki. "But I think you just got a bit lucky there. Or did your own master ninjas teach ya to be sneaky?"

"I'm afraid so."said Ibuki. "They really taught me to use something if anything to my advantage,but I would never use my more lethal moves on an opponent in this situation."

"So I see."said Maki. "Well,until next time we meet in the arena."

The two ninjas then bowed to each other and Ibuki then left the area in a puff of smoke.

"Just like that huh?"she said. "Man,I just hope master Guy will understand all this when he finds out. Either way,i've got some serious field training to do."

Suddenly,the lights in the factory suddenly went out.

"Huh,what's going on?"she said. "Ibuki,are you still here?"

But before she could make out what was going on,she felt a large blunt object hit her in the head.

The blow was so great she fell to the floor once again,and lost total consciousness.

Standing over her was Eddie E,holding his police baton which had struck her.

"Good work Ed."Said Sodom who just came out of hiding as well.

"Didn't know what hit her,HAHA!"said Eddie grinning.

Sodom then scooped up their latest captor and then headed out of the factory.

While far across town at the subway section,the next battle was about to take place.

NEXT IN CH.12:IT'S BATTLE OF THE BRAWNS AS ALEX AND HUGO ARE THE LATEST TO FACE OFF IN THE FINALS AND ONCE THE DUST IS SETTLED,ONLY ONE WILL HAVE THE HONOR OF FACING MIKE HAGGAR IN A BONUS MATCH! BE THERE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. ALEX VS HUGO!

Metro City Maul Ch.12

ALEX VS HUGO!

The next match of the tournament was well underway.

This time,it was gonna be a battle of sheer brawn and brutality.

The limo dropped Alex off at the subway entrance that led downstairs.

He then descended the aged and littered steps that led to the subways.

Once he got there,he found that the subway was strangely deserted.

"Hmmm...I guess Haggar ordered everyone to steer clear of the contest activities."he thought.

Suddenly,Alex saw someone in the distance waiting for him.

It was a huge man and a slender woman standing up against one of the support pillars.

It was Andore Hugo and Roxy Poison.

"About time ya got here,blondie."said Poison. "You're two minutes late."

"Hey,c'mon,"said Alex. "the limo driver had a bit of a problem finding a subway entrance for me to get to.

But i'm here and that's what matters right?"said Alex.

"Right."said Hugo and then cracked his knuckles.

"You don't know how long Hugo here has waited to take ya on in a rematch,Alex."said Poison.

"I got plenty of wrestling challenges and calls from major agents after Gill's contest."said Hugo. "But getting beat by a newcomer to the circuit wasn't something I was prepared for."

"Hey,defeat is something that happens to everyone."said Alex. "It helps us try to improve my potential."

"Maybe."said Hugo. "But I won't be satisfied till I have a re-match with you,and beat you as well."

"Suit yourself."said Alex. "But i've trained twice as hard since the last tourney,so you'd better be ready."

"Same here."said Hugo. "You'd better be ready as well."

He then began looking around at the subway station,and started to fell a bit nostalgic.

"Having a flashback there,sweetie?"said Poison.

"Mmm..."replied Hugo nodding. "This is also where Poison and me fought Haggar and the others when they first fought the Mad Gears."

"So it has a history eh?"said Alex. "Then should be quite an interesting arena match to fight in."

"And what exactly are you gonna do,Poison?"said Alex.

"Not much except maybe play referee and of course warn you both to not to fall onto the tracks,unless you wanna get shocked to death or flattened by anyy oncoming trains."

"We'll be careful,Poison."said Hugo.

"Ditto."said Alex.

Hugo then flexed his muscles and began to stride forth towards his opponent.

Alex flexed his legs up and down and cracked his knuckles,he was ready for anything this time!

Hugo then ran straight at Alex,and swung out one of his arms,attempting to mow him down.

Alex saw it coming,ducked it and faced Hugo to his back.

Hugo then swung his body around and slammed Alex in the neck with a one-arm lariet!

Alex staggered back from the blow,but wasn't the least bit shook up from the move.

Hugo then ran at Alex again,and attempted another attack.

Alex then grabbed Hugo by the belt around his pants,pulled it upward and slammed an open palm into Hugo's face.

"WHAMMM!"

Hugo fell backwards by the blow and crashed to the floor.

"Hugo!"said Poison. "Man,he's a lot faster than we remember!"

Hugo managed to jump back to his feet and was ready for more action.

"Ya got me in the start there,blondie."he said. "But i'll be the one to finish it!"

Alex swung his right arm in a clockwise motion.

"Come on,come on!"he said.

Hugo ran and jumped at Alex,and then thrust both of his feet at him.

Alex managed to block the assualt with his amrs crossed upwards,but the weight of Hugo's body was so great,it caused Alex to fall backwards.

Hugo then landed on his feet and saw an opening as Alex tried to keep himself from falling.

He then rushed at Alex again and slammed an arm strike into him,knocking him across the room.

Alex went flying into a nearby support pillar,causing the entire room to shake.

"Whoa there!"said Poison. "I sure hope they don't cause the whole ceiling to come undone!"

Hugo then ran and jumped into the air at Alex again.

"This time,I crush you!"he said.

Alex grinned and saw an opening.

He launched his air knee bazooka and slammed his knee into his gut,and weighed him down to the floor with a loud thud!

"AH!"said Poison in suprise.

"Man,unless Hugo thinks up a new attack,this match is gonna be over sooner than we think!"

Alex then jumped off Hugo,hoping that he was down for the count.

But to his suprise,Hugo was far from being out cold.

The german wrestler crawled back to his feet,ready for either more action or punishment or both.

"It'll take a lot more than what you got to take me down,american!"he said.

"Well then,looks like i'll have to put on a little more 'pepper' to take you out!"said Alex.'

A loud slamming noise was heard throughout the entire subway system as the two musclebound titans collided with each other.

The pair then began to shove at each other like a pair of sumos.

Their massive hands were locked into an iron grasp as they both tried to gain an advantage.

Alex then saw how to gain one as he then broke free,grabbed Hugo by the shirt top and slammed him with a fast and hard head-butt.

"UGHH!"said Hugo as he staggered backwards.

Alex then was about to rush forward,but before he could Hugo did a counterrattack on him.

Hugo unleashed his Hammer Frenzy and slammed Alex in the head and face several times with a fury of hard punches.

Once Alex was stunned and staggering,Hugo then grabbed him by the back of his arms and did another slamming move.

He jumped high into the air,spun both him and Alex around and came down with Alex facing front upon the pavement.

"WHAAAM!"

"Haha!"said Poison. "Meat slammer gets'em every time!"

Hugo jumped off of Alex,and then raised an arm in the air for victory.

"I'M...NUMBER ONE!"he shouted.

Suddenly,Alex scrambled back to his feet and managed to stretch out the kinks of pain he got from Hugo.

"WHAT?"said Hugo.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"said Poison. "You should be out cold from that!"

"Well just call me mr.Impossible!"said Alex."It's amazing how training your stamina can make such a difference.  
Now let's see if the same can be said for you!"

Hugo growled in anger and then lunged at Alex again.

Alex then jumped into the air and flew down at Hugo,hitting him in the face with a flying cross hand dive!

After that,he then grabbed Hugo by the waist and lifted him into the air.

"HYPER BOMB!"said Alex.

He then slammed Hugo on his back to the floor once and then did it again twice as hard!

"WHAAMM!"

Hugo was out cold this time for good.

"Aw man!"said Poison. "Not again!"

On the tv and video screens it said that Alex was the winner of the latest match!

"ALRIGHT--HE DID IT!"said Sean. "Alex is da man!"

"Yes,he's not the current Street Fighter champion for nothing!"said Yang.

"He's the champion?"said a guy in a coors hat and cigar."I thought it was Ryu who was always the champ."

"Dumbasses."said Sean. "They always think it's him."

"Da,he didn't come close last time."said Necro.

"Well,at least Hugo didn't win this one."said Lucia.

"Yeah,Mad Gear or not,he's still trouble."said Dean.

"I'm sure Cody will be mucho pleased to hear this one anways."said Carlos.

"Now only four finalists will be left."said Dudley. "I wonder who'll be left in the final match?"

"We can only watch and see."said Yang.

While back at the subway...

Poison helped Hugo up.

The iron giant rubbed at his head and groaned.

"Looks like--you win again,Alex."said Hugo.  
"Aw don't feel bad,Hugo."said Alex. "Like I said,defeat can be a way to learn from your mistakes.And I gotta admit,you were a lot stronger than last we fought."

Hugo nodded.

"You as well."he said. "I'll try to work on my stamina,you called it next time."

"Yeah,but just remember,Allie boy."said Poison. "You may have won this round,but don't get too comfy about it,cause you'll still have to face the other finalists in the battle. And if you do get to face Haggar himself--WATCH OUT!"

"I'll keep that in mind okay?"said Alex. "Now take a hike and rest up will ya?"

The strange pair then nodded and left for the upstairs leading to the street.

Alex then dusted himself off.

"I may have won,but he was a lot tougher than I remember."he said. "Now,what's next and where to?"

Suddenly,as if in answer,a single subway train came rolling in and stopped before Alex.

The front doors slide open as if it was an invatation to something.

"Hmmm..."he thought. "...should I take this train?

Alex then remembered that the limo that dropped him was long gone before he went underground.

He then shrugged,got in and the doors closed in behind him.

"I guess there's nothing to do---except wait for what's next."he said.

The subway train then went down the tunnels and was taking him to a secret rendezvous for the next match.

Meanwhile,back upstairs near the streets.

Hugo and Poison made their way across the street and were about to find the nearest bus when suddenly...

Someone then jumped down from a nearby lamp post and landed in front of them.

"ROLENTO!"said Poison."You again?"

"Yeah,me again,short jeans."said the commando madman.

"I see your little big man lost the match."

Hugo growled.

"Don't you start with us!"he said. "We said we're not gonna re-join any Mad Gears again!"

"Oh,you'll join all right!"said Rolento as he took out a grenade. "Even if it's by force!"

Rolento then jumped away and threw a grenade at the pair.

Once it hit the ground,a green spray of gas exploded from it!

"GAS!"said Poison.

The two ex-criminals tried to shield themselves from the gas,but it was too strong to resist.

Within seconds,both Hugo and Poison fell to the ground.

"Like I said."said Rolento. "We don't take too kindly to traitors."

Sodom along with a couple of men wearing black masks and coveralls then came up to Rolento.

"Good job."said Sodom. "They didn't know what freakin'hit them!"

"Yeah,with these two with us on the bos's team,it'll be just like old times."said Rolento. "Now--load these two up in the van."

While back underground,Alex was headed for his next battle,and the battle was to be---with HAGGAR!

NEXT CHAPTER:ALEX FACES OFF WITH HAGGAR!

AND ONCE IT'S OVER,THE NEXT TWO MATCHES ARE REVEALLED WHICH WILL LEAD TO THE FINAL BOUT. BUT WILL THE REMAINING FIGHTERS GET TIPPED TO THE SINISTER SCHEME OF URIEN? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. HAGGAR!

Street Fighter:Metro City Maul

Ch.13:HAGGAR!

Alex rode the old subway car down through the dimly lit tunnels.

"Hmmm..."thought Alex. "..I wonder where this car could be taking me to?"

Suddenly,after several minutes of waiting,the subway car came to a screeching halt and the front doors slid open.

Alex got up,strode towards the open doors and looked to see what was waiting for him.

There,standing before him was another set of double doors,both all painted gold and brown with door knobs on them.

"Wh-where am I?"said Alex.

"You're at a secret loation that was once used by the Mad Gears."said a voice above him.

It was coming from a speaker system above the doors.

"Who..?"said Alex.

"You'll find out soon enough."said the voice. "Now,if you'll please,open the doors and step inside,we'll begin. And do please hurry,we have a schedule to keep on the tournament you know."

Alex still didn't recognize the voice,but knew it was male.

Maybe this is where he would face the next finalist,or maybe this is where the grand final match would take place.

Alex opened the doors and stepped inside.

Once in,he saw a large room with many bleechers,stands and a large square fighting ring in the center.

Alex stepped towards the ring and examined it.

"What is this?"he said.

Stepping out from the shadows was none other than Mayor Mike Haggar himself.

He was still wearing his suit and he walked towards Alex.

"Nice to see you made it."said Haggar as he shook Alex's hand.

"Uhm...likewise Mr.Mayor."said Alex scratching his head. "Uh...mind telling me what all this is?"  
"Most certainly."said Haggar. "This is where you'll be facing me in the bonus match I mentioned earlier."

"Me---facing you?"said Alex. "I actually got to face you after all."'  
"You sound so suprised."said Haggar. "I planned this match for a long time to see who was worthy to face me in a one-on-one grappling match.

You see,Alex...this is where Cody,Guy and myself first faced off with the samurai criminal called Sodom once. And if you recall,he and Rolento were in the elimination matched earlier."

"Yeah,I remember seeing them."said Alex. "But what else was this place used for?"

"It was once--a hideout for illegal matches for the Mad Gears years ago."said Haggar. "Belger would have some of his men kidnap certain experienced fighters from the streets and bring them here to face Sodom in bloody death-matches.

And every single time,Sodom won as he cut them to pieces with his deadly katana blades.

However,that all changed when the three of us went looking for Jessica and shutting down the Mad Gears.

In the end,it was Guy who fought and defeated Sodom. Once they were finished,I called the police to shut this place down for good,and that was the first of us destroying Crime Lord Belger's crime rings."

"So,now you want to use it as a ring for the bonus match you got for me."said Alex. "But why me?"

" I wanted to see the last person who not only defeated Andore Hugo,but also see who was the last World Warrior champion. And it's nice to see it's someone other than Ryu,Ken,or Chun-Li for a change."

"Well,yeah I won the last contest."said Alex. "Even though it was for personal reasons. But,do you really want to do this,Mr.Mayor?"

"Oh most definitely."said Haggar. "And if you think i'm too old now after all these years,well...you'd better think again."

Haggar then flexed and stretched his muscles so hard,that the two piece suit he wore,literally ripped apart,revealling not only his primed physique of muscle hard skin,but his famed fighting togs as well.

He wore dark brown pants,brown bracelets and a single belt sling that wrapped around his shoulder and chest in a diagnal fashion.

He was no longer Mayor Haggar,he was once again Mike Haggar,preffessional wrestling champion and street fighter extrordinaire!

"Wow..."was all Alex could say.

"Yeah,I knew you'd say that."said Haggar. "But--don't tell Miss Ringwood that I ripped up that suit just to reveal myself for the match,she'd be pretty ticked about it."

"Uh..sure."said Alex.

"Now,you have the right to decline this match if you wish."said Haggar. "But,if you win it,you may have the better chance of winning my contest and perhaps get the publicity of letting folks know you beat a Metro City Legend,so how about it?"

Alex couldn't believe what he was in now.

He heard and seen the legends of Mike Haggar's strength and power,and also knew that he needed a chance to be better recognized as the world's greatest street fighter since Ryu himself. And this may be the chance he needed.

"All right then."said Alex. "You've spiced me into it."

"Good to hear."said Haggar. "Now,into the ring!"

The two grapplers then walked up to the ring and preapred for the match.

While on a nearby video camera that hung down from the ceiling the match was being televised.

"Hey,look!"said Sean. "It's Alex,and he's facing Haggar himself!"  
"Our honored mayor is fighting again?"said the bartender.

"Yeah,and he's fighting that Alex guy."said another patron.

"This should be quite a show."said Dudley.

"Let's just see if Alex is up to facing the mayor himself,eh amigos?"said Carlos.

"Yeah,Haggar's fists are legendary in this town."said Lucia.

The two titans of strength faced one another in the ring,both ready to pounce.

Twice now,Alex took on the dreaded Hugo and won,but would he be able to defeat Haggar himself?

Only way to find out.

Suddenly,a loud beep noise went off in the distance.

"That's the signal...and now we begin!"said Haggar. "LET'S GO!"

Haggar and Alex charged at each other like a pair of mad bulls about to head-butt one another.

"WHAMMM!"

Both men collided with each other's shoulders with a loud thud,and the entire ring shook from the impact.

Haggar then shoved Alex away with both of his hands and then thrust forward with a lariet arm thrust.

"UGGHH!"went Alex as he was slammed in the side of his neck and nearly fell down.

Haggar then grabbed Alex by his legs and tripped him down on his back.

"UNNG!"went Alex as he fell on the tarped floor of the fighting ring.

"Come on blondie!"said Haggar. "You can do better than what I did,right?"

Alex rubbed at his back and then jumped back up.

"Just gimme a chance and you'll see,old timer."he said.

Alex then jumped at Haggar,swung his arms around his side along with the rest of his body and brought Haggar down to the floor in turn with a loud slam.

Alex then jumped off his opponent and grinned.

"How's that?"he said.

"Unnnhh....not bad."said Haggar as he got back up.

"But the best is yet to come!"

The two hopped around the ring in front of each other,both waiting for the other to make a move.

Alex then made his next move as he thrust forward and did his Burning Elbow.

But as he did it,Haggar caught the elbow move right in his hands and then shoved him back.

Alex kept on his feet,and tried to do another attack.

Haggar then moved in and did his spinning lariet.

Alex ducked as Haggar did his most powerful attack move.

"Man!"he thought. "That's one flight of fists I don't ever wanna get hit by! Now I know how the Mad Gears must feel."

Alex then jumped up and did a rising shoulder ram into Haggar's chest,knocking him away.

Once he got enough distance,Alex then jumped again into the air and began to come down with a flying cross chop.

But before he could inflict any further damage,Haggar swung into his spinning lariet and this time went twice as hard.

"WHAMMM!"

Alex was hit in the sides and head by Haggar's flying fists.

The impact then sent Alex flying across the ring and into the ropes.

He then tumlbed out of them and fell sideways to the floor.

Haggar then grabbed ahold of Alex and then placed him in a sort of upside down throwing position.

"Uh-oh..."said Necro. "...this doesn't look good."

"Is he gonna do what I think he is?"said Dean.

"We fought with him before,remember?"said Lucia. "He's gonna piledrive ol'blondie there into submission!"  
"I--I thought only my country's champion,the great Zangief was able to do that."said Necro.

"Well,this guy here was doing long before that super ruskie showed up in the Street Fighter tournaments."said the bartender. "I guess it's either coincidence,or ol'muscles just learned it from seeing him in action somewhere."

"I see."said Dudley. "The only worst our boy Alex has gone through is Hugo back in the tournament Gill held. I just hope he can hold through this one."

"What I don't get is,how the heck did he get the chance of fighting our main muchaco Haggar there?"said Carlos.

"Just lucky I guess."said Yang. "Alex packs quite the whallop ya know."

"Yeah,we'll just see how much his whallop does against his in the end."said Dean.

Haggar,still holding onto Alex,jumped high into the air as far as the ceiling.

Alex woke up just to see his whole world upside down from where Haggar was holding him.

"Hey---what?'said Alex,just before Haggar came flying downward to the ring,and landed with a hard thud.

"THUD!"

The entire ring and room shook as if an earthquake hit it.

"WOW!

said someone in the bar. "Haggar still knows how to slam'em!"

"Alex!"said Yang. "Hang in there!"

Haggar then got up from where he slamed Alex.

He looked down at Alex's bod,he was breathing,but not moving.

It looked like it was over.

Haggar then looked over at the camera,and was about to declare the winner of this match,when suddenly..

"UHNNN....I'm not out yet!"said Alex as he painfully got back up.

"WHA--?"said Haggar turning his head,a suprised reaction was across his face.

"Not---not bad there."said Alex as he flexed and stretched out his sore muslces.

"But as you can see--I was trained by the very best to increase my stamina and strength to withstand almost anything. And that man to thank for that--is a man named Tom."

"So you survived my most powerful moves eh?"said Haggar. "Well,don't get too comfy now,young man. Cause it's about to get even harrier!"

"Yeah,right!"said Alex as he resumed fighting stance.

Haggar then rushed at Alex and did another spinning lariet.

Alex dodged it and then got behind Haggar.

Haggar spun back around just as Alex did a super move of his own,and Haggar was gonna get it face first.

"BOOMERANG RAID!"

Alex slammed several hard punches in Haggar's face and then slammed a Flash Chop at him,knocking the mayor around to his back.

Once his back was turned again,Alex then grabbed ahold of Haggar by the waist and brought him down with a suplex.

"WHAMMM!"

Alex slammed Haggar so hard,the mayor was out cold and down for the count.

The newest street fighter had just claimed another victory.

Alex then looked at the camera and nodded.

And acorss the screen,the words:ALEX:WINNER OF THE BONUS MATCH!

"Alright yeah!"said Yang. "He did it!"

"Yes,he is truly the world warrior of today!"said Necro.

"Hear,hear,bravo!"sasid Dudley.

"Well..i'll be."said Dean.

The same guy with the beer then said:

"I don't know who this Alex guy is,but he looks plenty cool to me."

"Yeah,maybe he'll win the whole tournament after all."said another patron.

"Let's hope so."said Yang. "It's time Metro City made way for some new heroes."

"They still have to face Cody and Guy."said Dean. "Just you wait!"

While back in the ring,Alex helped Haggar up.

"Sorry I had to get really rough there,Mr.mayor."he said.

"S'allright no harm done,aside from the physical sense that is."said Haggar. "You--you won the better chance of winning this contest. But--remember it's not over quite yet."

"Yeah,I still have yet to see who's left in the finals."said Alex.

"So what's next from here?"

"You'll see once you get back out there."said Haggar. "I admit,you also remind me a lot of myself when I first became a street fighter. You've got a lot of promise for out there in the fighting world."

"Thank you sir."said Alex. "And it was a great honor to fight one such as you."

"You as well,Alex."said Haggar. "Now you'd better get a move on. Oh,and the exit is through there."

"Sure thing."said Alex as he ran out of the ring and towards the exit.

"Quite a fighter."thought Haggar. "Looks like Cody's really got some competition going for him."

Suddenly,just as Alex left,nearly all the lights went out in the room,except for a single strobe light attached to the ceiling.

"Huh?"said Haggar. "What-what's going on here? McCarthur,is that you?"

Suddenly,Haggar heard a voice in the shadows below the ring.

"I'm afraid your room supervisor won't be here to assist you right now,Mayor Haggar."said the voice.

Haggar jumped out of the ring and confronted whoever it was that was going to menace him.

"Who are you,how'd you get in here?"he said.

The person was the same man in the wheelchair that was with Urien earlier.

But when he shown himself in the light that came down from the strobe.

He was short,pudgy and wore a blue and white suit.

His head was placed in a clamp around his head and neck for support.

His hands were covered in a pair of grey steel chrome gloves.

He had light grey hair,a balding head and a beard.

His eyes were of a dark blue but reflected pure wickedness through them and had a wicked grin that stretched out across his face.

Haggar recognized the man at first sight.

"Belger...."said Haggar,his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You remember me,i'm so moved."said Belger still grinning.

"You're--you're alive?"said Haggar. "But that's impossible,I saw you dead."

"That was of course years ago,Haggar."said Belger. "Now,my time of vengenance is at hand,and your time is at end--now!"

A large lead pipe came down on Haggar's head,knocking him down to the floor.

Carrying it was Abagail,who was in the tournament earlier.

"Good job there,Abby."said Belger. "Now,take him back with the others. We still have much to plan and work towards,before this city is mine once again,HAHAHAHAHA!"

NEXT CHAPTER:THE GRAND FINALS BEGIN AS BOTH ALEX AND IBUKI BEGIN TO FACE OFF WITH GUY AND CODY,AND ONCE IT'S DONE,THE TWO REMAINING FINALISTS WILL STAND REVEALLED TO FACE OFF IN THE SUPREME FINAL MATCH! BUT WILL ANY TIP OFF TO WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH URIEN AND BELGER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Grand finals begin!

STREET FIGHTER 3:Metro City Maul!

CH.14:GRAND FINALS BEGIN!

The first few limos to arrive in the area dropped both Cody,Ibuki,and Alex off,while Guy himself suddenly appeared through a gust of wind.

"Hey,hey!"said Cody. "Look who made it the most besides me,Guy!"

"I'm not suprised that you would make it as well,Cody."said Guy. "But i'm glad you did."

"Yeah,now we can see who's truly better in this competititon!"said Cody.

"It's nice to see you made it all the way,Alex."said Ibuki.

"You as well."said Alex grinning. "The Shinobi must have taught you well."

"Well don't get too comfy now."said Ibuki."We now have to find out who's the greater in this contest to take the final top spot!"

Suddenly,another limosuine drove up and out stepped Haggar's personal assistant,Miss Marcea Ringwood.

"Welcome one and all,"she said. "and congratulations on making it past the first of the semi-finals."

"We fought hard to make it,Miss Ringwood."said Guy. "Now,what's next then?"

"Yeah,and where exactly will Haggar himself pop up during the finals?"said Cody.

"I'm afraid he already "said Ringwood. "The mayor himself had appeared to one of the fighters,challenged him,and was defeated by him."

"He---he was?"said Guy.

"Yes,"said Ringwood. "and that person who defeated him was--Alex himself!"

The other's heads all turned to Alex,all suprised to find that he defeated such a legend.

"All right Alex!"said Ibuki. "You definitely were the man to do that!"

"I-impossible!"said Cody. "Ol'Haggar defeated by this,newcomer?"

"I admit it's a suprise to me as well."said Guy scratching the back of his head. "But i'm sure it wasn't easy even for you now was it?"

"It sure wasn't."said Alex rubbing his muscles. "I still have the bruises to prove it,and that was all after I defeated Hugo."

"Well..."said Cody. "...at least we won't have the displeasure of seeing booty and the ugly-ass beast here tonight."

"You said it."said Guy.

"Just like the ninja gilr there said,don't get too comfy with your sudden victory green jeans,you've still got the two of us to contend with."

"You ready for more?"said Guy.  
"Just point me in the direction where to fight next,i'm ready."said Alex.

"Same here!"said Ibuki.

"All right now,settle down."said Marcea. "We can't declare the next match until we hear from the mayor once again.  
So,just sit tight and wait,the next matches are going to begin soon."

Ringwood then went over to the limo she came in,got in the back seat and reached for her personal cell phone.

She dialed the number to Haggar's office,but got no answer.

She then dialed the number to his mansion,but only his bulter answered it.

"Haggar residence,Henderson the butler speaking."he said.

"Yes,Mr,Henderson,this is Miss Ringwood speaking."she said. "Is Mr.Haggar in right now."

"I'm afraid not ma'mm."said Henderson. "He said he was going to be in town all day concerning this tournament he set up.

And his daughter is in town watching her eh--boyfriend Cody in the festivites as well."

"I see..."said Ringwood. "...well,if he comes in,please tell him,i'd really appreciate it,thank you."

Marcea placed the phone back on the bar counter and began to consider some options.

"Hmmm...it's not like him to be late."she thought. "Should I--wait till he answers or---no---he did tell me if he wasn't able to respond further after his fight with Alex,then proceed with the rest of the contest. So that's what i'll do."

Marcea then exited from the limo again adressed the remaining contestants.

"His honor won't be joining you on this next section of the tournament i'm afraid."she said. "So,I will now eexplain the next set of rules and location for the next rounds of the tournament."

"Alright!"said Cody. "More trouncin'!"

"So where do we all fight next,Miss Ringwood?"said Ibuki. "Is it another part of the city?"

"As a matter of fact yes,"she said. "and it's here at these two skycrapaers you're standing in front of."

The four street fighters looked up at the twin towers that well---towered over them.

"These are the twin hotel towers of R.Richard Banks,the richest man in Southtown,who by the way is on vacation at the moment,but has recently agreed to lice3nse the use of his hotels,just so long as they are not damaged that is.

Here is what each of you shall do,both of you shall enter the buildings in pairs and take the elevator to the top,once there you'll both find a custim made battle ring affixed to the very top of the roof.

The rings are made of iron and steel with fencing all around them.

Once inside you will both battle it out till only two fighters remain. And those two remaining competitors will face off in another location where the supreme final match will take place. Think your'e up to the rest of it?"

"We're up to it,lady."said Alex.

"And how!"said Ibuki.

"Good."said Ringwood. "But,this time,you'll both make the decision of who to face in the grand finals."

"We will eh?"said Alex. "Well then."

Alex looked over at Cody and Guy and then came to a decision.

"I choose Guy as my opponent!"he said.

"Me..?"said Guy.

"Aw man!"thought Cody. "I wanted to fight Alex next."

"Yeah,you."said Alex. "I hear you're quite the man across the globe fighting Shadaloo as well,you up for another match?"

"You bet I will!"said Guy."Just lead the way!"

Cody sighed.

"I guess..it's you and me,toots."he said.

"Toots?"said Ibuki annoyed. "Don't underestimate me,blondie,or you'll get a foot in the jewels like you won't believe!"

"Now,now everyone!"sad Ringwood. "Let's save it for the matches,all right?

Now,head upstairs,get in the ring,and wait for your turn to begin!"

The four fighters took their sides and both entered the plush hotel.

While running through the glitzy ritzy lobby and lounge room,they all made it to the elevators and each one took a lift to the roof.

Once there,they made it to the battle cages Ringwood described,and each entered them.

"Man,I just can't wait to begin!"said Alex cracking his knuckles.

"Neither can I!"said Guy. "I wonder who'll fight first?"

NEXT:IN CH.15:BELGER REVEALS HIS SINISTER PLAN TO THE NOW CAPTURED HAGGAR WHILE THE FIRST MATCH OF THE GRAND FINALS BEGIN! AND IN MATCH 01:GUY VS ALEX AND THEN MATCH 02:IBUKI VS CODY! WHO WILL WIN TO THE FINAL MATCH,AND WHO WILL BE ABLE TO STOP BELGER AND URIEN FROM THEIR FIENDISH PLOT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Ibuki VS Cody!

Street Fighter:Metro City Maul

Ch.15:Cody VS Ibuki!

The Mayor's assistant Marcea Ringwood was driven back to City Hall,she thought for certain that the mayor would be there,but when she arrived,she found he hadn't make it back yet.

"Now this is starting to worry me."she thought. "But...he did insist that in case he wasn't make any further appearances to continue with the contest no matter what. Well,here goes nothing."

Ringwood then went out to the front door and found thousands of Metro locals gathered in front of a large podium with a speaker desk and microphones and a large video monitor hung above it.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen."she said. "As you are aware,this is the first match of the grand finals that will ultimately lead to the final match to declare the winner--of the Metro City Melee tournament!"

Everyone began to cheer wildly in response to the events that were taking place.

And Yang,Dudley,Necro,as well as Carlos,Lucia,and Dean were among them.

"I'm also sorry that his honor the mayor won't be joining you for this event,he---appears to be indisposed at the moment.but we're here to give you an exciting show nonetheless."

"You know,now that you mention it,a lot of our own friends and chaps seem to be as indisposed as much as the mayor is right now."said Dudley.

"Da,I noticed that as well."said Necro.

"You'd think they'd make it back with us by now."said Yang.

The other three fighters felt the same.

"Man,I can't believe this."said Dean. "Where the hell's Maki,and you'd think that Hugo guy and his bimbo would show up!"  
"I admit,something is mucho loco going around here."said Carlos. "I'm beginning to smell a rat."

"Yeah,a big fat one with obviously a buncha kidnappers on his side,no doubt."said Lucia.

Suddenly,Yang then walked away from the crowd.

"Where are you going,Yang?"said Dudley.

"What's it look like?"said Yang. "To find my brother and the others.

Something's not right,and I intend to find out what!"

"Well,if he's gonna do it,so am I."said Dean.

"B-but we'll miss the finals."said Lucia.

"Ah,we know Cody and Guy'll take those World Wimpys out,no problem."said Carlos."What's important is to find our muchachos!"

"I guess so...."said Lucia.

"Well,besides watching the match,i've got nothing better to do,you?"said Dudley.'

"Might as well."said Necro."Let's go."

The six warriors then began to make their way around town,trying to find any sight of their comrades who were in the contest.

While at that exact same moment...

Haggar was awakened by a splash of water to his face.

"Ughh--glub!"replied Haggar as he gasped to his senses.

"What the hell---"he said.

He awoke to find himself in a very dark room with a single light from the ceiling shining down on him.

"Wh-where am I?"he said. "Anyone there?"

"Anyone is right."said a voice from the shadows.

It was the same voice Haggar heard earlier.

"BELGER!"said Haggar. "It was you then!"

Belger once again re-emerged from the shadows whence he came.

"We meet again at last,mayor Haggar. And you have no idea how long it's been since we met last."

"Not long enough by the looks of it."said Haggar. "But if you think you're gonna hold me hostage---!"

Haggar then tried to break free as he struggled,but it was to no avail

His wrists and ankles were clamped down hard by a set of metal bracelets that were affixed to the chair he sat in.

"Struggle all you like,it won't do any good."said Belger. "Those are indestructible adamantium lined clamps.

Even your titanic strength won't help you this time."

"Well then..."said Haggar. ..since you've got me,why not indulge me and tell me how you survived and what you're planning?"

"Might as well."said Belger shrugging. "Since you won't be free to tell anyone."

Belger circled Haggar with his motorized chair and began his sales pitch.

"First,you're aware of what happened last we clashed."said Belger."You and your cronies defeated me when were were in my skyscraper hq.

And of course,it was your accursed boy,Cody who sent me crashing out the window of my high-rise to my..death...

....but...here is what you aren't aware of.

I landed not on the pavement of the sidewalk or street,but on the roof of a car,and slipped into a deep coma.

I was then placed in the local hopsital and placed under life support.

With Mad Gear destroyed,and my life no longer my own,I was soon to forgotten in the dust ridden halls of the hospital...until he came for me three years later."

Urien then stepped in.

"Pleased to meet you,Mayor Haggar."he said.

"This,is Urien,the brother of the one who held the last Street Fighters tournament,Gill."said Belger.

"But--I will soon no longer just be known as just that,when this is all over."said Urien with an evil gleam in his eyes."

"Anyways,with the use of his ownpowerful technology and skill,he revived me to near health."continued Belger. "And together,we swapped stories of our ill-gotten games,and decided to declare a merger of sorts."

"I was aware of the legendary Mad Gears gang,and decided on funding my own resources in that direction to fuel my own ambition. To take control of the Illuminati,and the world itself."

"And I would get Metro City,as well as Chicago,and Detroit when this was over."said Belger.

"And uh...how do you intend on doing that?"said Haggar.

"LIGHTS!"said Urien.

The entire room lit up and revealled an entire white tiled and grey computer laboratory.

Inside were several white coated men attending to the computers and systems for diagnostic checks to the systems.

And there,seated across from Haggar were all the following fighters who were in the tournament.

There was Remy,Yun,Sean,as well as Maki,Hugo and Poison were there as well.

They were all in a deep unconscious state and were all strapped to some strange metal and plastic chairs like the one Haggar was seated in,except theirs were all attached to a strange machine of some kind and strange probe devices were placed above their heads.

"You,my dear Haggar are to be the latest installment of our grand experiment."said Urien. "I have created a form of mental and physical control to create super-soldiers in my own image and power.

They will be infused with both my own DNA as well as a pinch of my brother's which was stolen from his own labs by yours truly. And once I have enough soliders of my own creation,this city will be child's play to lay seige to. And the next step from there,the world itself!"

"You probably hear this a lot,but you're mad as a mongoose! And I don't mean in the angry sense either."

"Huh,put him out please,he's starting to bore me."said Urien.

Another of Urien's goons came up behind Haggar and shot him in the neck with a hyper needle,sending him back to sleep.

"And neither you,or your pitiful band of street fighters will stop us---HAHAHA!"

WHILE BACK AT THE TOURNAMENT...

Both Cody and Ibuki waited patiently for their next match to begin.

Cody was really hoping to mop the floor with the new contender Alex,but got stuck with a ninja chick no less.

Ibuki was kind of hoping to face Guy,she had heard great stories of the legendary Bushinryuu art.

She heard stories about Metro City's great fighters,just not much on Cody is all.

"I just hope you should know,Cody."she said. "That you'd best not take me lightly here."

"Hey,I take my fighting's every bit as serious as the next joe,sweetheart."said Cody. "I also fought ninjas before,just never thought'd there be a female one."

"You've either been in jail too long or hanging around this ol'city too long."said Ibuki. "Either way,just be ready."

"You as well."said Cody.

The screen above the podium flickered to life and their looking at them from a bird's eye view was both Cody and Ibuki.

Cody's girlfreind Jessdica was watching and saw that the ninja he was facing,was a girl.

"Wh-who's he facing?"she Jessica.

Some of Jessica's friends were with her,a few fellow young women.

"They said she's a ninja named Ibuki."said one of the girls.

"A female...a female ninja?"said Jessica. "Oh,why'd Cody pick that match?

"Just cool your jets,Jessie."said another girl. "I'm sure he's only there to fight her,not seduce her."

"He'd better be!"said Jessica. "Or he's gonna wish he was back in the slammer!"

Marcea then activated the controls on the podium desk,causing the cage systems to hum to life.

A line-up of neon-tubing and strobe lights appeared in and out of the ring,giving the cage a brighter and more colorful look.

"Well,at least it stands out better."said Ibuki.

"Don't tell me this was another of Haggar's ideas?"said Cody.

The speaker system attached to the top of the ceiling of the ring then came on.

"CODY--IBUKI!"said Ringwood. "ARE YOU BOTH READY?"

"READY!"said Cody as he got into a fight stance.

"READY!"said Ibuki.

"THEN BEGIN!"said Marcea.

The fight began as Ibuki jumped away from Cody and then threw one of her ninja daggers at him.

"WHOA!"said Cody as he dodged the thrown blade.

"Getting it a little rough first eh?"he said. "Well,two can play at this game!"

Cody reached into his back jeans pocket and took out a fold-knife.

He then threw it straight at Ibuki,

The ninja dodged it,but the blade struck the clothing on her left shoulder,pinning her to the cage.

"HEY--WHAT?"she said as she began tugging.

"GOTCHA!"said Cody as he ran and did a jump kick at her.

Ibuki managed to rip free,just as Cody's sneakered feet collided with the bars of the cage.

Ibuki then rolled to her feet and got back into her fight stance.

"Not bad there,Cody."she said. "But I got some better things up my sleeve!"

"Yeah,assuming you got sleeves left that is."joked Cody.

Ibuki then did another move and vanished in an after-image effect.

"Huh,what?"said Cody.

Suddenly,the real Ibuki showed up behind him and did a trio of super-turn kicks into his back.

"WHAK,WHAK,WHAK!"

Cody fell forwards,but landed on his hands and one knee.

"Sneaky huh?"he said. "Well,we'll just see how much you can take when i'm through with ya!"

Ibuki then ran and jumped at Cody,disappeared again,and then showed up on his shoulders.

"WHA--HEY---GETOFFAME!"he replied.

"Sure,as soon as I do--this!"said Ibuki.

She wrapped both arms around his neck,applied a bit of pressure,and caused Cody to fall to the floor.

"Ouch!"said Alex who saw the whole thing unfold. "That's gotta hurt!"

"I've seen other shinobis do the same move themselves on other opponents."sasid Guy. "This match may be over with sooner than we think."

Ibuki raised both of her arms in the air to signify her victory,but before she knew it,Cody swung on his back,lashed a leg sweep out and knocked Ibuki to the floor in turn!

"OOF--HEY!"she replied.

Cody got back to his feet,rubbing his shoulders.

"Not bad--but not good enough."he said.

"Nuts!"she thought. "I should've applied more pressure than that when I did myTsuigi Goe move."

Cody kept his defensive stance,waiting for his opponent to get back up.

Ibuki jumped back to her feet,ready to play again.

Cody then jumped at Ibuki and was directly in front of her.

He then began doing a series of lightning punches,but Ibuki just either blocked or swatted them away.

Cody then did his most powerful punch,his Criminal Upper!

"POW!"

Ibuki was knocked in the chin real hard by the typhoon making uppercut he did.

She went into the air,backflipped and landed a flip kick into Cody's chin,knocking him away.

Ibuki landed on her feet,but rubbed her chin.

"Man,that guy sure packs one!"she thought. "But what Cody's got in strength and power,i've got in deadly skill. He'll never win this!"

The rest of the match went on,the pair traded off punches and kicks,both trying to tire the other out.

Cody did his Dead-end Irony at Ibuki,but she backflipped away before he could get her.

Once she was backed into a corner,Cody saw the chance and slammed a thrust kick into her abdomen,completly jamming her there!

He then was about to finish her off with another criminal Upper,but before he could do so,Ibuki did a super move of her own.

"YOROI-DOUSHI!"

She slammed an open palm at Cody's chest and blasted him backwards with a full blast of orange ki energy!

"UNNGHH!"went COdy as he slid across the metal floor.

Guy whistled.  
"Sometimes,I almost wish I was trained under Shinobi arts instead of my late great Master Zeku in the Bushin style."he said.

"Well it looks like Ibuki there may have the advantage after all."said Alex grinning.

"Don't count him out yet,Alex!"said Guy."He's still got a few trciks of his own left."

Cody jumped back to his feet and tried to think of a new strategy.

"You're good Cody,"said Ibuki. "but you're skill is no match for the way of the ninja!"

"So you say."said Cody. "But let's just see what you really got to finish off someone---COME ON SHOW ME WHAT YA REALLY GOT!"

"Cody..."said Jessica suddenly and completly concerned for her stud's safety.

"Very well..."said Ibuki. "...but don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Ibuki jumped into the air and threw a trio of daggers down at the floor where Cody was.

"Huh?"said Cody looking down.

Ibuki then shadow shifted towards the three daggars and did her most dangerous move---The Yami-Shigure!

Ibuki took the first blade and zipped past Cody,scarring him on the left side with it.

The scar was torn through his shirt and red blood started to leak out.

"OOOW!"he replied. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Ibuki then sprint past Cody,took the second dagger and scarred him on the right with it.

"HEY,YOU'RE RUINING MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"he said.

Ibuki grinned and then was about to make for the last daggar.

Cody then saw what was gonna happen.

"Oh no,you don't!"he thought.

With fast thinking,he ripped off his shirt and just when Ibuki was about to do her last move,he threw his t-shirt over her head,throwing off her course of conectration.

"HEY!"she said.

"NOW I GOT YOU!"he said and then did one last super move.

"FINAL DESTRUCTION!"

Cody slammed several fast and hard kicks into Ibuki's body and then finished her off with a roundhouse kick,knocking her into the bars of the cage.

She was the latest to be down for the count.

"THE WINNER---CODY!"declared RIngwood.

"ALL RIGHT!"said Jessica.

Cody jumped into the air with a drawn fist.

"ALLLRIGHHT!"he shouted. "NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Don't bet on it,Cody."said Alex. "You still got one of us to face."

"We agree on that one at least."said Guy "But let's just see who he gets to face in the final match."

"Right."said Alex.

Cody then helped Ibuki up.

"You okay?"he asked.

"Yeah,I think."said Ibuki trying to catch her breath.  
She then removed her mask,reavealling a cute and perky face of japanese beauty.

"Whoa..."thought Cody. "...what a hottie,uh...what am I saying?"

"You fought well after all,Cody."she said. "It looks like I may need more training after all."

"I guess so."said Cody. "Maybe next time it'll be a lot more exciting than before."

"You bet it will."said Ibuki. "But just you wait if you ever get to take on Alex,he's got more grabs than you can shake a stick at,be ready!"

Ibuki then turned back to the elevator,opened it,bowed to Cody and exited from the area.

"Well..."said Cody scratching his head. "Looks like i'd better get to first aid and see if Jessica's there."

While inside the elevator...

Ibuki sat down on the floor,rubbing at her head.

"Grandpa Geki is not gonna be too pleased about this one either."she thought. "But hey,he never won the first Street Fighter tourney held by that Sagat years ago either. Well,it was a great experience fighting in a legendary city with famed fighters. But now...maybe by tomorrow,I can check out the stores and---"

Ibuki's thought of plans were cut short as a strange green aura of gases came through the ventilation shaft.

"Hey,what?"she said.

The entire shaft room was then filled with it,Ibuki began to cough wildly.

"Knockout--gas--!"she gasped. "---GOT TO---"

But it was too late,she was out cold.

The lift then stopped,the door opened and there standing before was that crooked samurai Sodom himself.

"Haha!"he said. "Silly ninjas,they aren't as skilled as they think they are."

Sodom then scooped up the fallen ninja girl and carried her out of the building to his bosses.

While back upstairs,the next match was about to begin.

Who would be left standing in the final match for Metro City Champion?

NEXT IN CH.16:GUY AND ALEX FIGHT IT OUT FOR THE RIGHT TO SEE WHO WILL FACE CODY IN THE SUPREME FINAL MATCH! BUT CAN THEY ALSO FIND AND DEFEAT BOTH BELGER AND URIEN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	16. Alex VS Guy!

Street Fighter:Metro City Maul Ch.16:Alex VS Guy!

Cody re-emerged from the left side hotel tower he was in and headed off for City Hall where Jessica and Haggar would be.

When he got there,he saw a whole crowd of people in front of cthe building,they were all waiting for the next match to commence.

"Hoo boy..."he thought. "....well,i'm not really in the mood to deal with any crazy crowds right now. But,i've been to city hall enough times to know all the ways in.

Cody then sneaked into a nearby alley,jumped onto the fire esape and crawled in through an open window into an empty office room.

Once inside,he made his way to the main hall where Marcea Ringwood was talking with a couple of security men on the whereabouts of Haggar.

"Hey,there Marcea!"said Cody walking up to her.

"Cody!"said Marcea. "How did you---oh,I see,used the fire escape again did you?"

"Yeah,"said Cody. "I didn't want to be met with a mad crowd for autographs."

"I see."said the assistant. "Anyways,have you seen the mayor around anywhere before and after you won your match?"

"Haggar...?"said Cody. "...uh--no,I haven't. Is he missing or something?"

"So far,it looks like it."said Ribngwood. "Even these twos ecurity officers have searched high and low and still no sign of him anywhere."

"Gee,that sounds pretty suspicous."said Cody. "Maybe he did get kidnapped after his match with Alex."

"Maybe."said Marcea. "I'm afraid I may have to postpone the next of the final match until this is resolved."

"No no!"said Cody. "We don't want to dissapoint the crowds out there do we? I'm sure Haggar would've wanted you to complete the finals. I mean,after my bout with that Ibuki chick,i'm still ready for anything,and we gotta see this through,no matter who wins."

"I suppose."said Ringwood. "But,when Guy's done,you both gather the rest of our allies to find him,all right?"

"Will do."said Cody. "Now go get'em."

Marcea and the two guards went off to the main doors to attend the final ceremonies.

Cody was then about to go back to the gym for a change of clothes,when suddenly,Jessica showed up.

"Going somewhere Mr.Street Fighter?"she said.

"JESSICA!"said Cody startled. "I see you're here."

"You'd think i'd miss you in action on this?"she said.

She then threw him a white piece of cloth.

Cody caught it and saw what it was. It was a white tank top shirt.

"I brought it along for you,just in case you're own shirt got trashed."she said.

"Thanks,baby."he said as he put the new shirt on.

"I saw--your little bout with that ninja girl up there."she said. "And I was afraid you were gonna do something if you beat her ya know."

"Aw come on,Jessie."said Cody. "You've known and loved me for like forever and you still don't trust me?"  
"It's not that I don't trust you,I just don't know what you're gonna do next."she said. "I know you've changed your life around since getting out of prison,but I still wonder and worry about you sometimes,Cody."

"I'll be careful,and do my very best,I promise you."he said.

"That's good."said Jessica.

She then went over to him,and placed a big kiss on his lips.

"Now go out there and win this one for Metro City!"she said.

"YOU BETCHA!"he said and then ran for the doors.

Cody went through the restroom and got out through another window.

He then ran into someone.

It was Dean.

"Cody!"he said. "Aw,i'm glad to see you!"

"What's up now,Dean?"said Cody.

"Did Ringwood tell ya that Haggar's missing?"he asked.

"Sure did."said Cody. "And that's not good news."

"Not only that."said Dean. "But our girl Maki,as well as those other fighters,Yun,Sean,Remy,and even Hugo and Poison are missing as well."

"Huh,that's not good."said Cody. "I'm beginning to smell a big rat here,and Mad Gears are obviously their name."

"Yeah,but where exactly could any of them be?"said Dean. "The cops have cracked down on all their used hideouts since they were used as weapons and drug houses. And the old HQ of that Belger guy was turned into a luxorious resort complex."

"Hmmm..."said Cody. "Then where the hell could they be?"

Suddenly,a black limo came driving past them.

Ringwood came running out to wave to the limo.

"Hey,stop here,HEY!"she hollered.

The other street fighters came running in.

"What's going on?"said Dudley.

"That's Mayor Haggar's limo,i'm sure of it!"said Ringwood. "But--it's not stopping!"

"I'll stop it!"said Necro.

The Russian cyborg lashed out his right hand and it's length began to stretch out.

It's length quickly stretched after the limo till it snatched the rear bumper,stopping it momentarilly.

The driver of the car then began to accelerate the car's gas,but couldn't break free of Necro's strong grip.

"He's not going to stop!"said Necro. "So I guess i'll have to give him a charge!"

Necro activated his Electric blast,shooting a slight charge of magnetic energy.

The charge was great enough however to short out the car's systems,leaving it immobile.

Once it stopped,the driver jumped out to reveal...a Mad gear thug!

It was the leather jacket and pants one called Axl.

"Hey,that's AXL,one of the Mad Gear's goons!"said Carlos.

"Aw,shit!"said Axl as he attempted to run away.

"I'll get him!"said Necro.

"Allow me this time,Necro."said Yang.

The chinese warrior sprinted forward and disappeared in a slight blur.

He then re-appeared in front of Axl.

"Stop right there!"said Yang.

"You gotta be kiddin'me!"said Axl. "Outta my way!"

Axl threw a spin kick at Yang,but he simply ducked it,rolled forward and slammed the punk with a rising kick!

"KRAKK!"

Axl flew to the ground by the impact of the kick.

The others came up to Yang and the fallen thug.

"I uh--think ya hit too hard,Yang."said Dean. "He's out cold."

"Uh...oops."said Yang. "Guess I did."

"Well,at least we know something's afoot."said Ringwood. "I'll have my men escort him to a holding cell,and call the tow truck for the limo. But when this tourney's over,we've got to find the mayor and the others before something else bad happens."

"I couldn't agree more,ma'mm."said Cody."I just hope we find out soon before it's too late."

"All right then."said Yang. "Cody,you've got to stay behind and fight the remaining rounds. The rest of us will try to watch for any more limos containing Mad Gears."

"Right then."said Cody. "Good luck!"

"You as well,Cody."said Dudley. "Just watch out when you fight Alex."

"Yeah,I gotta admit Alex is a good fighter,but we're hoping you'll win this one,Cody."said Dean.

"I'll do my best."said Cody.

The group of fighters then went their seperate ways for the time being,both hoping for a resolution to the mess that's just started.

While back in the cage,Alex was leaning up againt a cage pole while Guy sat cross-legged across from him.

"Huh,will ya check that out."thought Alex. "I never really went for meditation,takes up too much time."

Suddenly,the siren buzzer went off and the cage lit to life.

"That's or cue!"said Alex.

Guy jumped to his feet. "All right then."he said.

The screen came to life showing both Alex and Guy face to face.

The crowd then began to cheer them both on.

"COME ON GUY,WHIP MUCLE HEAD THERE INTO SHAPE!"

"GO ALEX!"

"WHOEVER WINS,THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELLUVA MATCH!"

"NEXT MATCH!"said Marcea. "ALEX VS GUY!"

Many people watching cheered and booed at the same time for the two latest combatants to duke it out.

Both Guy and Alex stood face to face with each other.

Guy bowed to Alex,and Alex did the same.

"Ready to go for it?"said Alex.

"And how."said GUy grinning.

The two got into their fight stances and Marcea Ringwood gave the word.

"BEGIN!"

Guy made the first move as he spun his body around and slammed an elbow thrust into Alex's chest,knocking the grappler backwards.

Alex managed to stay on his feet and was about to do a counterattack.

Guy was one step ahead of Alex as he did his triple spin kick.

Alex ducked from the first two kicks and then blocked the last kick with a backfist parry.

Guy then landed on his feet,but Alex then caught him b y suprise with a Brandishing Elbow.

Alex hit Guy in the side of his head by the blow,causing him to stagger backwards.

Alex then saw his chance and jumped at Guy.

He then grabbed him and did his Power Bomb,bringing the ninja up into the air and slamming him onto the floor.

Alex then jumped back and struck a pose with his arms in the air.

"YEAH!"he shouted.

Guy then jumped back to his feet,and rubbed at his back.

Alex was amazed at how quickly he recovered.  
"Not bad."said Guy. "But it'll take a lot more than a few body slams to slow me down!"

"So I see."said Alex. "Well then,let's really get dirty!"

Guy then ran and jumped at Alex,doing a jumping roundhouse at him.

Alex managed to block it off at the last minute.

Guy then saw another opening as he did a dashing leg-sweep,knocking him down to the floor in turn.

Alex then rolled on his side and got back up.

"Sneaky,"he thought. "this guy could give Ibuki a run for her money.

Guy then jumped away from Alex,then ran up the cage bars and then jumped right off them.

His intention was to do a really hard flying kick at his opponent.

But Alex saw what was gonna happen and then launched his air Knee Bazooka.

"WHAMM!"

Guy was slammed in the gut and brought back down to earth hard by his knee slam and got trounced by both of his boots

"SLAMM!"

Alex then jumped off of Guy as the Bushin then painfully got back to his feet.

The blonde haired fighter then saw his next chance to hopefully finish him off.

He began to race at Guy and do another Banishing Elbow,but Guy then saw his own chance and did a move of his own.

"BUSHIN DASH!"

Guy thrust at Alex and slammed several punches and elbow strikes at him,literally finishing him with a flip kick and turn kick.

Alex went flying into the cage bars.

Guy now had him where he wanted him.

The Bushin then thrust at Alex again,preparing to finish him off.

But once he got close enough,Alex grabbed him by the top of his shirt and slammed his massive forehead into his own!

"KRAAKK!"

Guy was stunned so hard by the blow he fell on both knees in a completly dazed state.

Alex then grabbed Guy again and ironically finished him off with the first super move he started with before,THE POER BOMB!

Except this time he slammed him on the floor once and raised him into the air again,only to slam twice as hard on the floor!

"WHAMM!"

Guy was the latest to be down for the count.

On the screens,it said that ALEX was the winner of grand finals match two.

"Aw man,I was hoping Guy'd win."

"Man,I lost fifty bucks,but it was worth a fight to see."

"Man,Alex is da champ no doubt about it."

Were several replies from the crowd.

"Well,at least we now know who's left."thought Ringwood. "That gives me time to think."

"I'm going up against Alex huh?"said Cody. "This may be more interesting than I thought...well maybe."

NEXT IN CH.17:THE REMAINING STREET FIGHTERS COME ACROSS BELGER AND URIEN'S SECRET HIDEOUT,BUT A TERRIBLE PRICE AND IT'S UP TO BOTH ALEX AND CODY TO STOP THE EVIL MADMEN FROM TAKING OVER THE CITY! AND ONCE THAT'S OVER,WHO WILL BE THE CHAMPION OF THE METRO CITY MELEE TOURNAMENT? THERE'S ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT! BE THERE FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!


	17. Prelude to a final battle

STREET FIGHTER:METRO CITY MAUL CH.17!

The last of the final matches were over,but the grand martial arts tournament wasn't over quite yet.

There was not only the supreme final match between Alex and Cody,but there was still the matter of the now missing Mayor Haggar.

Marcea stood in the main office with both Alex and Cody,explaining the situation to them both,

"So there you have it gentlemen."she said.

"Man,I don't believe this all happened while we were fighiting the contest."said Cody slamming his fist into his palm.

"Steady yourself,Cody."said Alex. "None of us,not even Haggar could know what was going to happen during the competition."

"Be that as it may."said Marcea. "I'm afraid i'm going to have to postpone your own match till tomorrow. It's just as well anyways,it is geting rather late."

"I couldn't agree more to that,Miss Ringwood."said Alex. "Our main concern is finding the others."

"Sure thing."said Cody. "I just wish Dean and the others waited for us first before they ventured off into the city. There's no telling where those damn Gears are!"

"How do you even know if it is the Mad Gears at it again?"said Alex.

"Don't you remember during the tourney,Alex?"said Cody."Most fighters we fought were all once members of the same crime gang,along with Sodom and Rolento. I bet after we creamed them all,they probably took their revenge by kidnapping each of us."

"A slightly crude but plausable theory."said Ringwood. "They seem to be the only ones around this city capable of such an act."

"Maybe,"said Alex. "and maybe not,when ya think about it,the Gears were mostly muscle under the thumb of a criminla mastermind. And that one I heard went by the name of Belger. So,it might be another mastermind they may be under,since he's dead."

"Yeah,it could be that Bison creep."said Cody. "I saw him and his goons in action when I was on the run years ago."

"Not likely,Cody."said Ringwood. "I heard after the last Street Fighters contest he held...he was killed under mysterious citrcumstances to this day."

"It could be that Gill creep and his organization,the Illuminati."said Alex. "After I fought and won in the last contest,I heard they were still at large."

"Look,whoever it may be,one thing's for certain,we've gotta find those bastards and fast!"said Cody.

"But--we don't even have a natural clue as to where they may be."said Alex.

"There was the old resort mansion that once belonged to Belger."said Ringwood."But since his death,it's been converted into a family hotel."

"Hmmm..."said Alex scratching his chin. "We've also tried to interrogate that slime goon named Axl downstairs,and he still hasn't cracked yet."

"Well,we've got to find some clue as to where they may be hiding---and fast!"said Cody.

Marcea's attention then turned to the nearest window that led to the east of the city.

She then noticed a building a stone's throw across from city hall.

"Huh..?"she thought and then looked through the open blinds.

It was a building that was now abandoned and was scheduled to be torn down next week.

But she noticed that some lights were on at the top floor.

"Uh--is something wrong,Miss Ringwood?"said Cody.

"That--that building over there."she said. "That's the trumpet office building,it went out of business a few years back."

"So....?"said Cody. "What of it?"

"The mayor declared the building derelict and was going to tear it down next week,no one was allowed in there."

"Hmmmm..."replied Alex,his eyes narrowing. He was beginning to form some idea in his head.

Marcea then took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them at the building.

She really couldn't see anything,except some shadow movements in the building.

"Wait a minute!"she said. "I think I---see someone---in a--wheelchair?"

Alex and Cody looked at each other.

Cody had a wide eyed look of denial and shock in his eyes.

In his mind,he thought,it couldn't be,but then he thought,who else could it be?

"Cody---"said Alex. "---you thinkling what I am?"

"You bet your green jeans I am!"said Cody. "Come on!"

"Wait a minute you two!"said Marcea. "If there is criminal activiy going on in that building,don't you think we oughta call the law here instead?"

"Not from where I stand,lady!"said Cody. "I think Belger wants us to look him up,so it could be just like the old days when we fought him!"

"Yes,and maybe it's a trap for sure!"said Marcea. "Honestly Cody,do men like you always have to think with your fists all the time?"

"That's exactly the same thing I always asked him,Miss Ringwood."said a voice in the doorway.

It was Jessica Haggar.

"Jessica?"said Cody.

"But--I always knew that he was the best at doing it."said the Mayor's daughter. "So please,for my father's sake as well as the others,let them handle this in their own way."

Cody's face lit up and Alex smiled.

"Thanks,Jessica."he said.

Marcea sighed.

"Very well."she said. "But---"

The assistant then took out a blue cell phone and handed it to Alex.

"If you do run into a spot of trouble you can't get yourselves out of,call the office number here under the keypads,and i'll send the entire Metro Citry police force to the spot you're going."

"We will,thanks,Miss Ringwood."said Alex.

"The only way to thank me is finding the mayor,Mr.Alex."she said. "So please,be careful,this isn't New York you're in."

Cody then grabbed Jessica by the waist and kissed her passionately.

"We'll be back babe."he said. "COUNT ON IT!"

The two heroes then stormed out of the office and headed for their destination.

"You sure about this?"said Marcea.

"Pretty sure."said Jessica. "Hey,he's my boyfriend,he's plowed through an army of hoods with juast his bare hands."

"I hope so."aid Ringwood.

Cody and Alex raced across the city streets to their destination,the abandoned Trumpet building.

While inside the top floor of the building,Belger sat at his mechanical wheelchair.

He knew that the last two fighters he was to capture were going to be there.

"Come to me,Cody!"he said. "Come to me,I shall be waiting for the both of you,HAHAHA!"

NEXT IN CH.18:CODY AND ALEX STORM THE SECRET HIDEOUT OF THE MAD GEARS AND FIND THEMSELVES FACE TO FACE WITH THEIR TWO WORST ENEMIES,BELGER AND URIEN! AND BELGER HIMSELF HAS SOME NASTY TRICKS UP HIS OWN SLAVES AS THEY WILL SOON FIND OUT! CAN THEY WIN THIS IN TIME FOR THE FINAL MATCH? FIND OUT NEXT CHAP!


	18. Closing in!

Street Fighter:Metro City Maul

Ch.18:STORMING THE CASTLE!

Meanwhile aboard the left side tower of the local hotel,Guy had awoke from the knockout rest he had received from fighting Alex.

He got up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmmm...he was a lot stronger than I had heard or imagined."he thought. "No wonder he won the last tourney.

Well,i'd better get back to the others and see how the last match turns out,and see who'll be the champion of Metro City."

But suddenly,just as Guy exited from the cage ring,something came down and wrapped itself around his waist.

"Wha--HEY!"said Guy.

The rope that coiled around him was a pale white color and appeared to be an elastic goo of some kind.

It then tightened itself around Guy,not wanting to let him go.

"HEY--WHAT IS THIS?"said Guy. "LEMME GO!"

The goo coil then lifted Guy up and slammed him against the concrete,knocking him out.

The coil then retracted and showed who it belonged to.

It was a five foot tall creature that was slightly hunched.

It resembled humanoid form,but was not human at all.

It's skin was the same color as it's retractable limb,a pale white.

It was a bio genetic android created by Gill known simply as Twelve.

Rolento then showed up near the cage.

"Good work,12."he said. "Couldn't done it better myself."

Rolento then took out his own cell phone and contacted the bosses.

"Mr.Belger..?"he said. "Rolento here,we captured the cream of the crop,Guy.

Yes sir,I think they've all definitely begun to suspect something. Yes sir,i'll take him there immediately."

The pair with Guy then boarded a helicopter and took it to the Trumpet building.

Meanwhile.back out on the streets,Cody and Guy were rushing through the crowds of people and cars to make it to their destination.

"Man,I liked it better when they had the streets cleared for the tournament."thought Cody. "A lot more elbow to smash room was appreciated."

Suddenly,Cody heard his cell phone go off.

He and Alex stopped and Cody spoke into it.

"Yeah,what?"he said.

"Cody,this is Marcea."said Haggar's assistant. "I just got word,Guy was just kidnapped from the hotel and was taken off in a helicopter."

"Guy,NO!"said Cody.

"What is it?"said Alex.

"Right,right,we'll get on it!"said Cody.

He then placed the phone back in his rear pocket.

"Bad news Al,"said Cody. "I just got word that Guy was the latest to be kidnapped,and was taken away by a chopper!"

"That's not good."said Alex. "That proves the bad guys are closer than we think!"

"Yeah,but if we could at least a chopper from here,maybe it could lead us to where they were heading."said Alex.

As if on cue,a red and white helicopter appeared,and it was headed for the Trumpet building.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?"said Cody.

"Sure,but I do more acting than thinking when it comes to bashing bad guys."said Cody.

"Not suprising."said Alex shrugging. "Well,come on!"

The pair of heroes then ran off towards the helicopter,trying to not let it out of their sights.

They both ran past and nearly into cars and pedestrains,avoiding and ignoring cries of foul language and such.

While back inside the trumpet building Belger was watching the surveillance monitors that led to the street,and saw Cody and Alex coming this way.

"At last,they are coming."said Belger.

"Not yet!"said Urien who was still at the controls of his transformer machine.

"The process must take a little while longer to transform the fighters into my follwers!"

"Don't worry."said Belger. "I'll send some of the boys to keep them occupied until they arrive."

Belger then pressed a green key that would send a signal to them.

Finally,they both came across the deserted trumpet building.

And when they did,they saw the chopper land atop it's roof.

"Well i'll be."said Cody. "So the place is being used after all."

"What do ya mean?"said Alex. "Who did this building belong to?"

"Haggar told me and Guy once on a visit to his office."said Cody.

"This first rate office building once belonged to a millionare named Dan Trumpet,but a few years later,he was involved in a major fiasco concerning his company and holdings.

Before the police could apprahend him,he emptied out his savings,left town and no one's seen him since. After he skipped town,the firm was closed down and condemned,and it hasn't been used ever since."

"Until now,no doubt."said Alex. "So that's gotta be where the bad guys are holding our pals!"

"So what are waiting for,christmas?"said Cody. "Let's go!"

Suddenly,before they could venture to the building,something of a bright light shown on them from the other side of the street.

"Hey,what's going on?"said Cody.

A series of whooes,laughs and chuckles were heard from the same two lights that shone on them.

The two lights then began to move towards them and revealled it's shape.

It was a semi-truck with a trailer cart attached to it.

It was filled with the same group of Mad Gear thugs that Alex and the others fought in the tournament.

"Aw man,not them again!"said Alex.

"Believe me,I know exactly how ya feel at this moment."said Cody. "Guy,Haggar and myself had to go through the same shit even back then!"

At the wheel it was revealled that Sodom was driving the truck rig.

"Sodom?"said Cody. "I shoulda known!"

The samurai bandit peeked his head out of the window.

"HAHA!"he said. "I wouldn't go there if I were you!"

"And give us a damn good reason,helmet head!"said Alex.

"Let's just say,our employers wouldn't like you to disrupt their work till their done,okay?"said Sodom.

"Employers?"said Cody. "Who--who is that's leading the Mad Gears this time?"

"Is it Gill?"said Alex.

"That'd be pretty telling wouldn't ya say?"said Sodom. "Besides that,your main concern right now is to try to avoid getting splattered---by us!"

"Ha!"said Cody. "If you think you're gonna run us down with that stupid jalopy,you're even stpider than I remember! Ya with me Alex?"

"All the way!"said Alex.

"HA!"said Sodom. "So heroic,so foolish,so gonna be flattened!"

The samurai then revved up the motor and took off after his quarry.

Both Cody and Alex scattered just as Sodom's truck came flying past them.

Sodom then rapidly turned the wheel to turn back around.

"YEAH,GET 'EM SODOM!"shouted one of the Gears. "TURN'EM INTO ROADKILL!"

Cody then ran for the double doors,but when he pulled the handles,they were locked tight.

"What,ya think they'd have them unlocked?"said Alex.

"It was worth a try."said Cody.

Suddenly,Sodom came rolling after them again in his truck.

"LOOK OUT!"said Cody as he and Alex dove for the pavement.

Sodom couldn't stop in time,and crashed right through the doors and into the lobby.

"KRASHH!"

"Well,at least that's over."said Alex.

"Don't bet on it."said Cody. "We're not out of the woods yet!"

Several of the Mad Gears came running out of the smoke cloud,swinging their bats and weapons.

"Ready for some real street fighting,Al?"said Cody.

"Believe me,i'm in my element here as well!"said Alex grinning.

The two fighters then began to deck it out with the swarm of thugs.

Cody ducked the swing of a bat by a thug and then slammed a Criminal Upper into him.

He then did his Dead-End Irony and slammed a series of spin kicks into the rest that came at him.

Alex dished out the rest of the competition in his own usual fashion.

He slammed several with his massive punches,and took out a few with his head-butts.

The entire troop of thugs were laid out on the ground.

"Yeah,we did it!"said Cody.

"NOT SO FAST!"said Sodom as he emerged from his damaged truck.

"Oh,we almost forgot,didn't we Alex?"said Cody.

"Yeah,who could forget ol'bucket head?"said Alex.

"No one ever forgets the might of Sodom!"said the samurai."And lives to tell about it!"

He then reached for his weapons and drew them.

This time,instead of his usual sai weapons,he drew a large pair of katana blades.

"Whoa,got a little more--defensive have we?"said Alex.

"It's not the first time he's used them,believe me."said Cody.

"Well then,let's get cracking!"said Alex.

Suddenly,a thin wire line came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Cody's throat,bringing him upward to the ceiling,and began to choke him.

"HEY,WHA?"said Alex.

The person who was threw the line jumped from the shadows and was Rolento himself once again.

"You're in both too deep this time,blondie!"he said. "Now either surrender,or we slaughter you both like lambs this minute!"

Alex clenched his fists in rage,he had to find a way to fend of these two pain in the ass thugs and save Cody,before all was lost.

NEXT IN CH.19:THE SHOWDON BETWEEN AND THE MAD GEARS CONTINUES! THE TWO HEROES MAKE THEIR WAY TOWARDS THE FRONT DOOR OF BELGER AND URIEN ONLY TO BE FACED WITH AN EVEN WORSE PERIL AND CHALLENGE! FIND OUT WHY NEXT CHAPTER!


	19. A trap!

Metro City Maul Ch.19:

Closing in!

Alex was faced with a tough choice,he had to save Cody from being strangled by Rolento's wire choke hold,and get past a furious and lethally armed samurai.

He then quickly thought up a strategy,made a choice,and made his move.

Alex sprinted forward,did a Burning elbow into Sodom's chest,causing him to drop one of his swords.

Once it was out of his hand,Alex caught the sword and threw it at the wire,cutting it in two!

Cody crashed to the floor,gasping for air.

"Hey,he was mine!"said Rolento.

"The only thing that's gonna be yours scar-face,is a hell of a lot of pain!"said Alex.

The grappler then rushed at Rolento,but before he could lay a hand on him,Rolento jumped backwards and then rolled away.

"HEY!"said Alex.

Cody managed to catch his breath and get back up.

"Watch him,Al!"he said. "Rolento uses deadly roller and jump attacks when he fights!"

"Anything else I should know?"said Alex.

"Yeah,we're not in the tournament this time,so he may use his knives and grenades at full force,so watch out!"said Cody.

"Perfect..."said Alex grimly.

Sodom picked up his second katana and confronted Cody.

"I'd worry more about my ass if I were you,Cody!"he said. "Cause i'm gonna make long awaited coldcuts outta you!"

"Well,bring-it-on!"said Cody as he resumed fighting stance.

Rolento then jumped and rolled forward,then jumped again overtop Alex,bringing down his combat baton.

Alex blocked off the baton and slammed a punch into the side of Rolento's face.

Rolento jumped away from the punch and kept his distance.

"Not bad---for a street lurchin."said Rolento.

"I'll have you know,I was in the army myself under Sgt.Tom."said Alex. "He taught me the best about grappling!"

"Huh,maybe grappling and close combat was good for some military men."said Rolento. "But you know nothing of commando warfare!"

Rolento then rolled forward and then threw a trio of grenades at his enemy.

"OH BOY!"said Alex.

Reacting quickly,Alex saw a nearby table and threw it at the three bombs,causing them to explode on contact.

"Clever."said Rolento. "But you've still to compete with my bag of tricks."

"We'll see about that,c'mon!"said Alex.

Cody and Sodom started to deck it out.

The blonde hero swung a roundhouse kick at the samurai,but Sodom ducked it and then slammed a knee into his gut.

Cody staggered back and tried for another attack.

He jumped forward and thrust a pair of lunge punches,but Sodom blocked them off with the blades of his sabers and then shoved forward.

Cody was shoved so hard,he lost his footing and fell to the floor.

Once he was down,Sodom saw his chance and began to thrust both his swords down for the kill at Cody.

Cody managed to side dodge the first thrust of the left sword,and then the right.

He then thrust his right foot---up into Sodom's groin!

"ARRRRR!"cried Sodom as he staggered back and clutched the spot between his legs.

"YOU DAMN---!"he began to say.

"Save your cursing for a jail cell!"said Cody.

The fighter then thrust forward and slammed a flying kick right into Sodom's head,knocking him down to the floor.

Once down,Cody jumped upward and came hurtling down upon Sodom,slamming his feet into the side of his head,knocking him out cold.

"GOTCHA!"said Cody.

"Hey,Al---how ya fairing?"

Rolento took out a few knives and threw them at Alex.

Alex managed to throw up a chair and catch them with the padded seat.

"Oh---so and so..."he said.

Rolento then jumped into the air again and then began to bring down his baton for a sweeping kill!

Alex saw it coming and then launched his air knee bash.

"UUGHH!"Rolento cried as he was hit in the gut hard by Al's knee attack.

Alex then brought his weight down upon Rolento's body,literally slamming him down to the floor with both feet!

"WHAMM!"

Once Rolento was down,Alex brough down an air chop on the side of the militarist's neck,knocking him out.

"At ease,loser."he then said.

"Yeah,that was awesomely good!"said Cody. "He didn't know what he was dealing with!"

"Glad you approve,Cody."said Alex. "But remember,you'll have to deal with those kind of moves if and when we get back to the tournament."

"Hey,no worries."said Cody. "This little excursion is just the thing for a good warm-up for tomorrow."

"Yeah,you could say that."said Alex. "Let's go."

"Waitaminute."said Cody.

The metro man took one of Sodom's swords and then checked over Rolento's body.

"Here,we may need some of Rolento's weapons when we get up there."he said.

"Good idea."said Alex.

They opened up Rolento's vest and found a few more grenades and knives on him.

Alex took the grenades and placed them in his pockets while Cody placed the knives in his back pocket.

"Yeah,it's not like we're gonna just find weapons on the ground right?"said Cody."Now,let's go get'em."

The two heroes then sprinted out of the lobby and headed for the nearest elevator.

Suddenly,a hail of gunfire stopped them short at their feet.

Looking up at the stairs across from them was a pair of dark clad and masked gunmen,weilding uzzis pointed at them.

"Not another step!"said one of them.

"Wanna bet?"said Alex. "Get back Cody!"

Alex whipped out one of Rolento's grenades and threw it at the stairs.

Once it hit,the stairs the thugs stood on exploded beneath them.

"BOOM!"

The pair of gunmen fell in with the rubble,and lost consciousness.

"Good throw."said Cody.

"Thanks."said Alex. "Learned a lot about throwing from my foster dad and sargent Tom.

Now,let's take the elevator to---wait a minute where exactly could they be in this building?"

"Where else would they be?"said Cody. "This is obviously---a 12 floor building,so..they'd be at the top floor."

"You sure about that,Cody?"said Alex.

"Maybe,and maybe not."said Cody. "I'm reminded about the Mad Gears old hideout and hq,and the top floor of Belger's high rise building was where we fought him."

"So,you honestly think they'd be up there huh?"said Alex.

"Yeah,but....in case you're not up to date,we're running out of time here,if we don't find and stop these creeps,the last of the tournament'll be ruined,and there's no telling what they'll do to the city if they succeed!"

"Okay,okay,I get the point."said Alex. "Let's go get'em!"

Cody pressed the button marked up and the door systems hummed to life.

"It's operative all right."said Cody.

The door hissed open and the pair then walked in.

Alex pressed the button for the 12th floor and the lift doors closed and it began to take them upward.

"Nervous...?"said Cody.

"Uhmm..no,maybe anxious."said Alex. "Belive me,i've been in plenty of street fights and contest matches,but...i've never been in a crime busting mission before."

"First time for everything."said Cody."And..if we don't get out of this...it's been a great pleasure fighting alongside a fighter like you,Alex."

"The pleasure's all mine,"said Alex smiling."for fighting alongside and against legends like Guy,Haggar and yourself."

Suddenly,the lift reached the 12th floor with a loud ping sound.

"This is it."said Cody."Ready?"

"And willing."said Alex cracking his knuckles.

The doors opened and both warriors carefully stepped out into the open hallway.

The hallway's lights were lit on and everything inside was cleaned and organized as if the building was still in use.

"This place definitely has got people inside it."said Cody."Otherwise the elevators wouldn't be working and this place would be dark."

"There's folks here all right,Cody!"said a voice behind them.

Turning around,they saw a lone policeman in blue and armed with a magnum.

It was Eddi E.

"And the next folks here will be dead ones!"he said and started firing his gun.

Cody and Alex dove to the floor and then ran around the corner.

"I take it he's not a law-abiding cop is he?"said Alex.

"No way!"said Cody."He's an enforcer for the Mad Gears,and I personally trounced his ass the first time we fought."

"Huh,typical scum-corruption."said Alex.

He then reached into his pocket and took out a knife.

"Allow me."said Cody as he took the knife.

Eddi E then ran around to the corner and was about to close in on his quarry.

When suddenly,Cody shot out around the corner and threw the knife,hitting Ed in the right shoulder.

"GAH!"cried Ed as he was hit in the shoulder by the blade.

"Got'im!"said Cody.

Ed then pulled the knife out of his shoulder,just in time to see Cody come at him with a flying kick,knocking him to the floor.

Cody then grabbed the corrupt cop by the collar of his shirt and punched him out!

"Good job!"said Alex.

"Thanks,now---"said Cody. "----LOOK OUT!"

"Huh..?"said Alex as he turned to see what was happening.

A lone man dressed in a green sweater and cargo pants and hat was about to throw a pair of foot long blades at him.

Alex jumped behind a nearby desk just as he threw them.

"EL GADO!"said Cody."We must be close if the last of the Gears are trying to smoke us out!"

Gado then was about to pull out another pair of blades when suddenly,Alex picked up the desk he was behind,and threw it at him.

"WHAM!"

Gado was hit hard by the metal desk and was out cold like those before him.

"This is getting to be a bit too easy ya know."said Alex dusting his hands off.

"Yeah,I know."said Cody. "But we must be nearing the place now,let's go!"

Cody and Alex then turned to the pair of double doors that stood before them.

"Ready?"said Cody.

"Yeah,let's do this!"said Alex.

The pair then thrust their feet forward and kicked the doors open.

But as they got inside,they found themeslves standing before...a man in a white suit with snow white hair.

Alex recognized him off the bat.

"URIEN!"he said.

"You remember me,i'm touched."said Urien.

"You--you know this guy?"said Cody.

"He's the brother of the man who held the last Street Fighter competition,and even I fought him once to get to Gill."said Alex.

"So,you're the one who's behind bringing back the Mad Gears and this rash of kidnappings?"

"Well...partly guilty so far."said Urien. "But,if I was you i'd be more concerned about what's going to happen next."

"What do you mean?"said Cody.

Urien grinned wickedly and then snapped his fingers.

From out of the shadows behind him,a group of fighters emerged.

Cody and Alex recognizzed them instantly,they were their friends from the tournament.

HAGGAR

YUN

MAKI

HUGO

REMY

GUY

IBUKI

POISON

Even Dudley,Sean,Yang,Dean,Lucia,Carlos and Necro were there with them.

Except,there was something different about them all.

Their skin was a different color,it was the same color of Urien's a gold bronze and a single jewel was affixed to each of their foreheads.

"Allow me to introduce,my dedicated followers of the Urien movement."he said. "And my first order is,ATTACK THEM!"

Before either man could make a move,both Yun and Yang jumped at them both at the same time.

Alex and Cody were knocked down by twin flying kicks.

"NO!"said Cody. "IT CAN'T END THIS WAY!"

"NO!"said Alex.

The gang of brainwashed minions ganged up on our heroes and then forced them into submission.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Urien.

NEXT:CAN ALEX AND CODY FIGHT THEIR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE,OR HAS URIEN AND BELGER FINALLY SUCCEEDED IN SNATCHING METRO CITY?

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAP!


	20. In Belger's clutches

Metro City Maul Ch.20:

In Belger's clutches!

Alex and Cody were both strapped to a pair of steel chair with chains while Urien continued to adjust his strange machine device.

Just then,Belger drove in on his mobile chair.

"Ah yes,"he said as he approached Cody and Alex. "Alex,the greatest street fighter to come along since Ryu Hoshi...and Cody,the same street punk who along with his friends broke up my original lead of the Mad Gears and knocked me out of a window and to my near death!"

"BELGER!"said Cody. "I should've known!"  
"So you're the one i've heard so much about."said Alex. "Pretty talkative for someone who's supposed to be dead."

"Yeah,how the hell could a scum like you survive a drop through a high rise like that?"said Cody.

"Hold your horses will ya?"said Belger. "In case you didn't realise,there were some parked vehicles that at least broke part of my impact,and caused me to slip into a deep coma. If you bothered to check my body,you probably would've made sure I was dead instead of being so relieved about victory!"

"I should've known that too!"said Cody cursing himself.

"So uh...what exactly are you and Doc Savage here planning here anyways?"said Alex. "And how is it that you managed to brainwash Haggar and the others?"

"Well,since you won't be around to tell anyone,we might as well."said Urien.

"This marvelous device I created,is what I call a conditioner device. A device to condition and control my own army of followers to overthrow Gill and the Illuminati for my control."

"Yeah,that's right."said Alex. "After the tournament,Ibuki showed me and the others a set of files she swipped from Gill's office called the G files. It said that you were plotting to overthrow Gill once and failed."

"Yes,except that this time I have enlisted some special and equally legendary help,namely the influential Mr.Belger of the Mad gears."

Belger nodded.

"After the tournament ended,I took up my own lock,stock and barrel to go elsewhere to control the Illuminati for my own ends. That's when I came across Metro City,and had a brainstorm. I then looked up the files and everything else on the info on Belger and the Gears as well as the hospital where he was stashed.

Once I smuggled him out of there,I devised a way to revive him so I could utilize his own secrets and plans that he still had stashed away."

"Yes,"said Belger. "we then agreed to an alliance,if he was to give me Metro City,then I would help him with the funds and manpower he needed to further his plans. And so far,it appears to have worked pretty efficiently. It's a good thing,I had a nice secret stashing of currency,firepower and contact info for the remaining Gears in the city and elswhere.

Oh,and in case you're wondering how I managed to lay control to the old trumpet building,I managed to have a certain file leftover on him as well with further info needed to use his remaining funds and his building...of course we also had to locate--and dispose of him...heh-heh.

How convenient that he was only in Las Vegas."

"Slimy as he ever was."said Cody.

"I'll say."said Alex. "Now I see why you and the others wanted to get rid of him."

Belger then rolled his chair closer to Cody and gave him a good look in his eyes.

"You have no inkling as to how long i've waited for this moment since this began,Cody!"he said. "Have you any idea what it's like to fall out a high-rise buidling and can you even imagine anyone else going through such a thing while your empire is torn from under your feet?"

"Well,I heard there was this place called Southtown and a competition called--."said Urien.

"Urien,please don't interrupt me while I gloat,could ya please?"said Belger.

"Just pointing out a related fact,it's quite a coincidental story if you hear it."said Urien.

"Well,maybe later."said Belger. "Anyways----you my dear Cody,and your would-be sparring partner are soon to join our little merriment of conquest.

Oh,and in case you're wondering how this machine my partner here has created,that's where Urien comes in."

"Thank you,Belger."said Urien. "I was wondering when you'd get to me."

Urien displayed the machine to their two captives.

It had a circular design set on a square housing with four tubes attached on both sides and the tubes were attached to a leather seat that had a skull cap lid affixed to it's head rest.

"What are those,designer hair dryers?"said Cody.

"No,simply put,"began Urien. "my self-made brain-controller device,called the conditioner.

This small yet powerful machine was created by my own genuis aas well as few stolen components from my brother's own technology.

It's powering device is but a small sample of my own DNA,and once a human subject is placed at one of it's seat,the fusing aura of my DNA is contracted into their system,transforming them into a being with a portion of my power---as well as making them my obedient slave."

"You monster--!"said Alex.

"How predictable a response."said Urien. "Well,it's been fun a chat,but i'm afraid we must get on with our plans here."

"Waitaminute,Urien!"said Cody. "You'll still have to deal with the police,and Haggar's assistant Miss Ringwood knows where this place is!"

"That's right!"said Alex.

"Unfortunately for her as well as the law and other street fighting do gooders that are still out there,"said Belger. "they'll be too late to even try to stop us!"

"Yes,"said Urien."this machine is also hooked up to a system atop the very roof above us that will function like a raincloud.

Once I activate it,the aura of my DNA will be sprayed upon the citizens of this city,transforming them into what you see now in your friends and allies here.

And guess what?

You're both next in line for the 'treatment' now!"

"WHA--NOOOO!"said Cody.

The pair of heroes continued to try and struggle from their chains,but even with their own strength,they couldn't break free.

"Haggar,Hugo--take them to their seats!"said Urien.

The two brainwashed wrestlers nodded and lifted up both Alex and Cody from their seats and placed them in the control chairs.

"NO---Haggar,wake up!"said Cody. "Don't let'im do this!"

"Why you even bother to try to wake him anyways."said Belger. "He's not going to!"

"That's right."said Urien. "So quit your griping,and join our little family won't you?"

Both men were then strapped to their chairs and Urien then activated the conditioner and then began to punch in the coordinates.

Meanwhile back at the mayor's office,Marcea Ringwood watched the building with her binoculars.

"Cody and Alex should've called me back by now!"she thought. "I can't see what's going on over there,but...there seems to be someone doing something up there on the 12th floor.

And if it's up to no good that they're doing....well we'll see about that!"

Ringwood went over to the computer on Haggar's desk,and punched up the control data of the Trumpet building.

"Let's see how well they operate--in the dark!"she said and then punched the Enter key.

At that same exact moment,the lights suddenly went out in the top floor.

"HEY--WHAT THE--?"replied Belger.

"The lights went out!"said Urien. "What could have caused---!"

"Just get the power back on--somehow!"said Belger.

"Right,I am,I am!"said Urien as he stumbled around in the darkness.

Suddenly,while Urien was trying to get to the emergency power,Belger heard a set of snaps and rips nearby.

"Hey,what was that?"he said.

He then heard a few punches and kicks as well as a struggle in the darkness.

Urien then managed to feel the switch for the back-up generator.

But when he got the power back on,he found a startling sight.

Several of their brainwashed minions were knocked unconscious to the floor.

Dudley,Ibuki,Hugo,Poison,Maki,Dean and Yun were all knocked out.

And Alex and Cody were standing in the middle of it all.

"NO!"said Urien."How did you get free?"

Alex flexed his massive muscles.

"It's all a matter of leverage and pressure when ya get the hang of it."he said.

"Yeah,and he even managed to free me while he was at it!"said Cody.

"It's not over yet!"said Belger. "You didn't get all of them yet!

Haggar,and everyone else--attack!"

Haggar and the remaining fighters prepared to lunge at their victims,but Alex had a different idea.

He saw the remaining grenades on the table across from them.

He bolted towards the table,and knocked Haggar aside doing it.

Alex then grabbed the two grenades,pulled their pins and threw them straight at the conditioner machine.

"NOOO!"said Urien. "Not the---!"

But it was too late,the grenades hit the center of the machine,and it exploded into a million pieces.

"BOOM!"

"---Conditioner!"said Urien as he finished his sentence.

Once the machine was destroyed,Haggar and the others suddenly returned to their normal skin color and states.

They were free.

"Oh...my aching head!"said Haggar as he rubbed at it.

"What's going on?'said Guy.

Guy and Haggar saw Belger and the others standing before them.

"Belger!"said Guy. "You are alive?"

"Very much so I see!"said Haggar. "Except this time,he's not gonna whip out a shotgun at us!"

"Wanna bet on that?"said Belger.

The crime lord shifted his mobile chair straight at the heroes.

And before they knew it,Belger began to fire arrows and laser blasts out of the side holes in the arm rests.

"LOOK OUT!"said Guy as everyone scattered.

Everyone still remaining on the left and right side scattered and dove for cover.

"HA!"said Belger. "Just cause i'm crippled for life,doesn't mean i'm helpless,Haggar,HAHA!"

"You all may have shattered my dreams for the moment!"said Urien. "But none of you are going to make it out of here alive!"

Urien went back over to the back-up power generator and pressed another button on it.

Suddenly,a nearby set of doors opened and an army of Twelves came marching out.

"What the hell are those things?"said Lucia.

"They're called Twelve!"said Necro. "But to us,they're trouble!"

"Indeed they are!"said Urien.

The warlord himself then made a quick change.

His entire two piece ripped and shredded itself apart to reveal his bronze physique and white short garments.

"Mmmm..."thought Lucia. "...now that's what I call a real man!"

"He's in battle mode now!"said Alex. "Look out everyone,it looks like it's about to become a warzone here!"

NEXT IN CH.21:CAN THE STREET FIGHTERS DEFEAT THE FINAL FORCES OF URIEN AND BELGER AS WELL AS BELGER'S LAST TRUMP CARD? AND WILL THEY LIVE TO SEE THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT? FIND OUT NEXT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!


	21. In final combat!

Metro City Maul Ch.21:In Final combat!

The entire office room up on the 12th floor of the derelict Trumpet building was about to become a war zone as Coy,Alex and the rest of the remaining Street Fighters begin to face off with an army of duplicates cloned after one of Gill's genetc boiroid assassins called Twelve.

Alex stood with the other remaining fighters who were now freed from Urien's mind-control while Cody,Guy and Haggar all stood together as the original Final Fight trio of heroes,ready to face off against their old enemy Belger once again.

"Just like old times again,eh Belger?"said Haggar.

"Yeah,i'm sure."said Belger,his face a deep scowl."But for you,this reunion isn't gonna last long at all!"

"ATTACK!"shouted Urien and the army of Twelves charged at their enemies.

Haggar led the attack as he did a spinning lariet and plowed down the first couple of Twelves.

Cody then did a few thrust kicks into the next couple of Twelves and then uppercutted the third one.

Guy did his spin kick trio,knocking one Twelve away after another,and then did his Bushin Goraikyaku.

With it,he did a super series of dash kicks at the next row of Twelves and then knocked a few of them out into the next room.

Alex and the others dished out their own punishment on the Twelves.

Lucia did her flaming spin kick and melted a couple of Twelves with it.

Alex did a few flash chops at the creatures,while Yang did his super chop attacks on them.

Carlos swung his samurai sword at the assassins,slicing them up and apart.

Sean did his cannonball attack on a Twelve and smashed it's face in.

The rest of the fighters then finally awoke and joined in on the fun.

Dudley punhed and belted several Twelves with his Rolling Thunder attack while Hugo picked up a Twelve and threw it against a small group of Twelves.

Poison decked it out with a Twelve and thrust a flying kick into the side of it's head.

"Yeah,i'm still not too shabby!"she said.

Dean and Necro did their elecric blast attacks,blasting and shorting out more of the creatures.

Yun did You-Hou on a few Twelves,smashing them apart.

Maki did her Handstand spin kick,knocking several of the Twelves around the room,while Ibuki did her Kasumi-Suzaki and plugged several daggers in their bodies.

Remy finished off the last of the Twelves with his Light of Justice.

"NO---MY TWELVES!"said Urien.

"Are a lot more junky than the first one!"said Alex as he confronted him.

"YOU!"said Urien in anger."YOU AND THAT STREET PUNK HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"No,Urien!"said Alex. "You and Belger set yourselves up for the fall by underestimating us from the start. Now,you gonna surrender,or am I gonna have to kick your brass polished ass all over the place?"

"I'll fight you death than surrender,mortal!"said Urien. "GET READY--TO DIE!"

Urien made the first move as he thrust forward and did his Tyrant Slaughter at Alex.

Alex managed to block it off,but the impact was so great,he was shoved up against a desk booth,smashing it to the floor.

Alex was down,but not for long as he thrust both feet up at Urien and shoved him off.

He then jumped back to his feet and the two sparred off in the center of the room.

"COME ON AL!"said Cody."KICK HIS ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!"

The heroes all cheered Cody on while Belger sat across from them,and trying to contemplate a new plan.

"If he doesn't win,i'll destroy them all myself!"he thought.

Urien did a leg-sweep and knocked Alex on one knee.

He then jumped up and was about to do his Voilent Knee Drop,but Al parried the move and grabbed ahold of him by the waist.

"PUT ME DOWN!"roared Alex.

"Don't mind if I do!"said Alex.

The grappler then did a Power Bomb slam so hard,he slammed the would-be tryant right through the floor!  
"KRASH!"

Urien then crashed through the other floors and ended up in the lobby with the rest of the unconscious crooks.

"Wow,what a move!"said Dean.  
"Man,even I could never slam an opponent that hard!"said Haggar.

"That's why he's Alex!"said Sean.

"Yeah,and maybe,he'll win the tournament!"said Yun.

"Don't be so sure yet!"said Cody. "There's still the final match starting tomorrow."

"You fools won't be going to any damn final match by the time i'm done with ya!"said Belger.

"Oh yeah,we almost forgot about him."said Dean.

"Si,the great one who ruled the Mad Gears."said Carlos.

"All right,Belger!"said Haggar. "It's over--your forces are depleted,and your machine is destroyed,surrender now!"

"I know not the meaning of the word,Haggar!"said Belger. "For attached to my chair--is a very powerful bomb affixed to something called Geletite.

Once I press this detonator,i'll blow this building,and the rest of you all to hell with me!"

"NO!"said Haggar. "You can't!"

"Oh but I can,Mr.Mayor!"said Belger as he took out the charge igniter and pressed the button.

"SEE YOU ALL IN HELL,HAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOO!"said Cody as he sprinted forward and jumped at Belger,slamming a flying kick into him.

"WHAKK!"

The impact was so hard,it sent Belger flying through the large window he was in front of.

"KRRAASHH!"

"NOOOO--NOT AGAIN!"called Belger.

Cody nearly fell out of the window with him,but Necro stretched out his left arm and caught the young fighter in the nick of time.

"WHEW--THANKS!"he said.

"Twas nothing,comrade."said Necro.

Belger fell once again down past the building and within the last few seconds---he exploded in a ball of fire.

"KAAAA---BOOM!"

The flaming ball disintegrated into nothing before it hit the ground.

The crime lord known as Belger,was at last no more.

And not a minute too soon as the police cars arrived on the scene.

"Man,what a way to go."said Yun.

"Uh,sorry I had to do that,Mike."said Cody.

"It's all right Cody,you did what you had to do to save us all."said Haggar."With Belger now dead,the Mad Gears will hopefully never be formed again. And that means we've won the battle and the city of Metro is safe once more."

Everyone cheered for their victory and for Cody and Alex for their efforts.

"Yeah,but it's not over yet."said Alex. "We still have the final match of the Metro City Melee tournament to go through."

"That's right."said Cody. "And that's one final fight I look forward to just as much."

"Same here."said Alex grinning.

NEXT IN CH.22:NOW THAT THE CHAOS IS OVER,THE CONTEST CAN RESUME TOMORROW,BUT WHO WILL BE THE SUPREME CHAMPION? IT'S ALEX VS CODY IN THE CONCLUSION OF STREET FIGHTER 3:METRO CITY MAUL! BE THERE!


	22. Tournament Final Match!

STREET FIGHTER 3:METRO CITY MAUL

CH.22:FINAL MATCH/CONCLUSION!

The next few hours were spent for the police to mop up the remaints of the mess that Belger and Urien caused earlier.

Belger's own remains were scooped up into a forensics body bag while the rest of his goons were rounded up and hauled away in the paddy wagon.

Urien unfortunately was nowhere to be found,but the police sent out an APB on him.

Alex,Cody and everyone else were resting up against a police service wagon,chugging coffee or cocoa after the night of the long knives.

"I figured that Urien wouldn't stick around."said Alex. "I guess jail time doesn't suit him."

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing from either him or Gill again,Alex."said Dudley. "Evil such as theirs doesn't remain buried for long."

"Yeah,but it's up to guys like us to make the world a little bit safer for street fighting."said Cody.

"Indeed it is."said Guy.

"Miss Ringwood called me up and told me that she was able to shut off the power to the building momentarilly."said Haggar. "If not for her,we wouldn't have broken free of Urien's mind control. She definitely deserves either a promotion or a raise in pay. I just can't figure out which would be better for her."

"Well,please tell her,we're indebted to her."said Alex.

"You bet."said Haggar.

"So...what's next?"said Sean.

"Now?"said Haggar. "I think we've all earned a good night's rest,is what should be done now.

But--tomorrow,I want to see both you Cody,and you as well Alex back at City Hall first thing tomorrow."

"Sure thing,Mr.Mayor."said Alex.

"Yeah,it's gonna be for the final match,isn't it?"said Cody.

"Very much so."said Haggar. "The unfortunate sidetrack of our old enemies has forced us to hold and broadcast the supreme final match of the tournament tomorrow."

"Yeah,but where will it be held at?"said Yun.

"That would be telling."said Haggar. "But I promise,we'll reveal everything tomorrow first thing,so if you could all try and stay for just one more night in Metro City and be there to witness amongst the masses,we'd very much appreciate it."

"We'll be there."said Yang and the rest of the street fighters.

"As will we."said Guy and the rest of the Final Fight crew.

"All righty then."said Haggar. "Please return to either your homes,or the hotel you're staying at and have a good night's rest. We'll resume this tomorrow."

Everyone then parted and headed back to their own pads for a well-deserved rest.

Cody and Alex took one good last look at each other before returning to their own place of rest.

"I gotta admit,it was great while it lasted."said Alex.

"Same here."said Cody. "You'd make a crime fighter in Metro."

"I get enough of that in the big apple."said Alex. "But unfortunately for us,we'll be back to 'rivals' at the tourney tomorrow morning once again."

"Don't I know it."said Cody."Well...may the best man win!"

"You as well!"said Alex.

The two fighters shook hands tightly and then both went their seperate ways for the time being.

THE NEXT DAY...

The rest of the street fighters and Metro warriors gathered with the rest of the masses who re-gathered in front of Metro City Hall to listen to what Mayor Haggar had to say about the remainder of the tournament.

He was back in his two-piece duds once again and stepped up to the microphone podium.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen once again for coming."he said. "We apologize for not completing yesterday's events due to--complications. But..we are now prepared to complete the final match that will determine who is the champion--OF THE METRO CITY MELEE!"

Everyone cheered to the Mayor's words and were getting quite excited as to what was going to happen next.

"If you'll look on the viewscreen above,we will reveal where the final match is taking place."

The video screen blinked to life and revealled a large football stadium.

"This---is the local football stadium."he said. "And built in the center of the field as you can see is a giant steel cage ring."

The cage was similair to the ones where the semi-finals took place at the hotel yesterday,except it was one large steel cage with a white tile floor and cameras were built at all corners.

There were also large colorful flyers all decorated across the stadium that read:

"METRO CITY MELEE,SUPREME FINAL MATCH:SF VS FF!"

Yun whistled.

"They sure know how to make it look festive around here."he said.

"Indeed they do."said Dudley.

"The final match will be held this evening at 7pm."said Haggar. "Admission is free,but there will be no final broadcasts on any local television this time,so if you're interested in seeing this one time event,come to the stadium for the match of the century! Thank you,that is all."

Folks cheered and rambled for the upcoming match to be seen.  
"Well,I guess this is it."said Maki.

"Yeah,"said Guy. "Cody's going to be in for the fight of his life."

"Aw,he'll beat ol'goldilocks,no problem."said Dean.

"This is gonna be quite a match for Alex."said Sean.

"Oui,he is a great fighter."said Remy. "But this Cody is as great as he is. It may be a toss-up as to who'll win."

"We'll have to hope for the best for him."said Dudley.

HOURS LATER...

Many locals far and wide from Metro City gathered in the football stadium to see the supreme finals take place.

There were flashing strobelights shining across the field and the ring,helicopters flying over the stadium and cheerleaders doing a half-time show for the tournament.

The Street Fighters and Final Fight crew were gathered in the bleechers amongst the rest of the spectators to see the show.

"It's a good thing we all came early."said Yang."I hate crowds."

"Same here."said Necro. "I was afraid i'd accidentally use my electro charge in panic."

Jessica was watching with the Final Fighters to see Cody.  
She prayed that the love of her life would win this.

Haggar himself then walked up to the front entrance of the cage ring and spoke into the microphone once everyone was gathered.

"THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR COMING TO THIS FINAL EVENT!"he said. "THIS IS THE SUPREME FINAL MATCH OF THE METRO CITY MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone applauded one again.  
"IN THE LEFT CORNER,FINALIST 1--HE IS A ROUGH AND TOUGH STREET FIGHTER FROM NEW YORK CITY AND WINNER OF THE RECENT STREET FIGHTER WORLD WARRIOR TOURNAMENT! THE HYPER BOMB HIMSELF--ALEX!"

Alex emerged from one of the entrances of the tunnel where the football players emerge.

He was greeted with cheers and boos at the same time,but his fellow street fighters cheered him the most.

"COME ON ALEX!"said Sean.

"WIN THIS ONE FOR THE WORLD WARRIORS!"said Ibuki.

"AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER,A LOCAL OF METRO CITY AND ONE YOU'VE ALL KNOWN FOR YEARS!"said Haggar.

"THE HERO OF METRO CITY--CODY!"

Cody emerged from the second tunnel and virtually everyone cheered him,especially his friends.

"COME ON CODY!"said Dean. "WIN THIS FOR METRO!"

"GIVE IT YOUR ALL CODY!"said Guy.

"CODY!"said Jessica standing up.

Cody waved to the crowds.

"Well,it looks like Cody's won round one for the popularity contest."said Yun.

"Just you wait,he'll win."said Sean.

"He'll try you mean."said Dudley. "Having faith is good,but too much can lead to disaster sometimes."

The two fighters then walked up to the ring and entered on opposite sides,and then faced each other.

Haggar stepped up and adressed the pair of finalists.

"All right boys."he said."Rules are simple,no hitting below the belt in any way,and make it a good fair and clean fight.And whoever is left standing--is the winner.Understand?"

Both Alex and Cody nodded.

"All right then,take your positions."said Haggar.

Alex and Cody then took their fight stances,ready to combat for the final time.

"Ready?"said Haggar.

"READY!"said both men at the same time.

"ALL RIGHT THEN----FIGHT!"said Haggar.

And the match began.

Cody made the first move as he thrust himself forward and did his Criminal Upper.

Alex blocked it and then did his Flash Chop,but Cody dodged it.

Alex then did a shoulder ram,and knocked Cody a few feet away,giving Alex a chance to dash and do his Slash Elbow on him.

"KRAAKK!"

Cody was knocked sideways by the blow,allowing Alex to grab him and do a german suplex move.

Cody was slammed down on his head and back by the move,but managed to roll sideways away from his opponent and get back on his feet again.

"Urrrhh.."replied Cody rubbing at the back of his head.

"Boy,fighting alongside and against Alex are definitely two different things.

I've gotta get more defensive and give him some offense in return."

Cody then saw that Alex was about to do another move.

Alex ran at Cody,jumped into the air and was about to do an Air Stampede.

Cody then had an idea.

Once Alex was close enough with his landing feet move,Cody then grabbed both of his legs and then swung

him into the side of the cage.

"KLANG!"

"Whoa,what a throw!"said Carlos.

"Yeah,ya got him so far,keep at it Cody!"said Guy.

Alex then jumped back to his feet and rubbed his back.

"Not bad."he said. "But let's see what else ya got!"

Alex then jumped into the air and did a cross arm dive,hitting Cody in the head.

"WHAK!"

Cody nearly fell down to the floor.

Alex then landed on his feet and then made another move.

He grabbed Cody by the top of his shirt,and slammed a fast and hard Head-Butt to his head!

Cody fell down on his knees from the blow,but he was far from losing conciousness as he just clutched his forehead in pain.

"Huh,that was my best head slam."said Alex. "His stamina must be a lot more than my own."

Cody then cleared his senses and then lashed out a hard leg-sweep,tripping Alex to fall on his back.

Alex fell right on his back,giving Cody another chance to for a new attack.

He then jumps into the air and slams an elbow right onto his abdomen.

"UGHH!"cries Alex as the wind gets knocked out of him.

Cody then flips back to his feet,ready for some more dishing out.

"Beat that--HAHA!"he says.

"YEAH,COME ON CODY!"shouts several of the fans.

"Yeah,in our out of the ring,he's the best!"said Haggar. "But he still has yet to face what else Alex has in store for him. I learned that part firsthand--literally!"

ALex then jumped back to his feet,rubbed at his stomach and was ready to fight once again.

"Come on goldilocks."said Cody beckoning him. "Let's see what else ya got!"

"You ain't seen nothin'yet!"said Alex.

The two titans then charged at each other.

Once they were close enough,Alex made the next move.

He jumped at Cody and did a Spiral DDT,literally nailing him to the floor with a body slam to the floor.

Once he was down,Alex got him in a lethal arm lock,and applied a great deal of pressure in a game of uncle.

"Hey,what gives here?"said Cody.

"Just a little something Tom and me used to play when I was a tyke."

"Well,if you think i'm gonna cry uncle,you got another thing coming,Al!"said Cody.

"Well,it was worth a try at any rate."said Alex as he let go of Cody and shoved him across the floor with his boot.

"Now you're asking for it."said Cody annoyed.

He then jumped back to his feet,ran and jumped right in front of Alex,and unleashed a super move of his own.

"FINAL DESTRUCTION!"

Cody slammed several super-fast and hard punches into Alex's face and chest,rocking his entire body where he stood.

"Oh my!"said Dudley. "I've never seen anyone punch quite like that before."

"He must've learned it from the streets himself."said Remy. "You learn a lot about street fighting from there."

"I just hope Alex can take it and counterrattack."said Yun.

Cody then finished the blow with a criminal upper that sent Alex staggering away from him.  
The Metro fighter then rushed in to finish him off,but before he could Alex regained his senses and unleashed his own super art.

"BOOMERANG RAID!"

Alex slammed Cody with a few hard punches and slammed a Flash Chop across his face!

He then finished the move with a German Suflex and brought Cody down to the floor once again!

"CODY!"said Jessica.

Cody clutched his sides from the pain Alex gave him,but managed to get back up again.

The battle went on for minutes as both fighters continued to deck it out.

Alex did his Stun Gun Headbutt on Cody and slammed him to the floor even harder with it.

Cody then jumped back up and did his Dead End Irony,slamming several fast paced spin kicks into Alex's head.

Alex fell to the floor,and gasped for air,while Cody fell on his knees again doing the same.

"They're both wearing out."said Guy.

"Yeah,but who'll be the winner?"said Yun.

Alex then managed to get back up and saw an opening chance.

He thought of his last super move that would no doubt deplete Cody of all his strength and win him the championship.

He would use---his Hyper Bomb!

Alex then ran at Cody and thrusted both open palms toward him.

Cody saw Alex coming and sprang back into action.

He launched another Criminal Upper and slammed Alex''s chin even harder than before!

Cody then slammed a Ruffian Kick into his stomach and then finished off the blow with a hard roundhouse kick to the head!

"KRAKKK!"

Alex went flying across the floor and crashed landed on his back,he was down for the count.

The computrized meter counter then launched a 10 second countdown on the cage,it would count from 10 to 1 for the knockout.

"10-9-8-7-6--"

"COME ON ALEX--GET UP!"said Sean.

"GET UP MAN,YA CAN'T LOSE!"said Yun.

"ALEX--WAKE UP!"said Ibuki.  
"YOU CANNOT LOSE!"said Remy.

But it was too late,the meter reached 1 then 0 and it was over.

Haggar then ran up to the cage ring and spoke into his microphone.

"ALEX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE ANY FURTHER,"he said. "THAT MAKES CODY THE CHAMPION OF THE METRO CITY MARTIAL ARTS MELEE TOURNAMENT!"

"ALLL RIIIGHHT!"shouted Cody as he jumped into the air and launced an uppercut.

"YEAH!"said Dean.

"All right Cody!"said Guy.

"HE WON,HE WON!"said Maki.

"I knew the hombre would do it!"said Carlos.

"Oh Cody...you did it!"said Jessica.

"Aaawww man!"said Yun ripping off his ball cap.

"He was so close!"said Necro. "If Cody hadn't did that uppercut,Alex could've finished him off."

"We all do the best we can."said Yang."At least Alex went the distance."

"Yes,and a bloody good one,they said he even beat Mayor Haggar. So he should get plenty far more fame than his victory over Gill."

"I guess so."said Ibuki. "But having the Street Fighters mark their terrority on Metro City would've been super!"

"Yeah,we need to be as great in the US as my master Ken."said Sean.

"There'll be other tournaments and other chances,lads."said Dudley. "But for now,I think we've all earned a long good rest."

"You said it."said Yun. "I think Yang and me are ready to head back home."

"For once,we're in agreement."said Yang. "But I think we'd better see to our man Alex."

The crowds roared the name of their champion.

"CODY--CODY-CODY!"

Alex then woke up in a groggy manner to see what happened.

"Uh--what---who won?"he said.

"I'm afraid I did,Alex."said Cody standing over him.

Alex was a little bummed,but he knew that it was a good fight for both of them.

Cody then helped Alex up and brought both of their fists in the air together.

"AND LET'S NOT FORGET OUR COMPETITOR ALEX LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"said Haggar. "WHO MADE IT TO THE VERY END AND DEFEATED YOURS TRULY,THE MAYOR--LET'S GIVE HIM A HAND FOLKS!"

The masses cheered for Alex in response.

After that,Alex shook hands with Cody and then left the stage.

Haggar's daughter Jessica then entered the ring,carrying a large solid gold trophy on a wheel cart.

"Hey,I didn't know Jessica there was part of the ceremony."said Sean.

"Sure she is."said Guy. "She's the mayor's daughter--and of course Cody's girl."

"Lucky stud."said Yun.

"AND HERE TO OFFER OUR CHAMPION THE TROPHY AND PRIZE MONEY IS MY LOVELY DAUGHTER JESSICA HAGGAR!"said Haggar.

Jessica picked the trophy up and handed it to Cody.

"AND WITHIN THE TROPHY IS AN ENVELOPE FOR 5,000 DOLLARS!"said Haggar."HE'S EARNED IT!"

Jessica then leaned in towards Cody.

"Congrats,champ."she said and kissed him.

There were hoots and cooes from the audience as they saw what happened.

Cody then raised the trophy high into the air as the audience continued to cheer him.

"LET'S GIVE OUR CHAMPION A GREAT BIG HAND FOLKS!"said Haggar. "THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!"

A half hour later,the masses of Metro headed home in groves while back at the bus station,the street fighters themselves packed up their gear and began to part ways.

"It was great while it lasted."said Sean. "I've got quite a tale to tell Master Ken and my folks when I get back to New York."

"Yeah,and wait till we tell our girlfriends about going to Metro,the city of warriors."said Yang.

"Even though I didn't win either,I did manage to learn to improve more of my ninjitsu skills for the situations I was in."said Ibuki. "Grandpa Geki should be pleased."

"I had a grand time in one of the US's finer cities."said Dudley. "Even though it was only for a contest,but I look forward to the better sights and sounds next time. Wait till I tell my old chap Eagle about this."

"My girl in Russia will be worried about me as well."said Necro. "But she will be happy to see me as well."  
"I unfortunately have no family back in Paris."said Remy. "But I made some friends back at Club Metro,coincidence on the name by the way who will be pleased to see me back."

"And i'm sure they'll be pleased more as to your progress to your handling of your rage next time,Remy?"said Alex as he stepped up next to him.

"Oui,monsieur Alex."said Remy. "Thanks to you and the others,I have found a greater reason to live--and to fight of course. But now I must begin my own journey and life. Till we meet again."

The two shook hands and Remy was the first to leave for the bus terminal.

"There goes a changed man."said Dudley.

"He'll turn out all right,i'm sure of it."said Alex.

"I hope so."said Ibuki.

"Well,Alex..."said Yun. "..how are ya feeling?"

Alex rubbed at his head.

"Physically,not so bad,but...man I was so close myself."he said.

"Winning isn't everything my boy."said Dudley. "This should only help you train better for next time."

"And that I will,I promise you."said Alex. "Whether it be for the next Street Fighter or Metro City tournament."

"As will we all."said Yang.

Just then,Cody,Guy,Jessica and Haggar came up to them.

"Hey,hey,if it ain't the Metro Champion."said Sean.

"I didn't come here to brag."said Cody. "We just came to see you all off."

"That's very couteous of you,Cody."said Dudley. "But is that really all?"

"Well no."said Cody. "Alex,I came here---to give you the trophy and title."

"What?"said Alex.

"It's just---you were better than me than I expected. You've done greater things than I ever could.I feel that you earned it,not me!"

"I--apprecaite the gesture,Cody."said Alex. "But--you need an icon,a better reminder of the person you are now to your people here. A fighter,a hero,not some recently convicted felon from years ago. You earned that title better than I ever could,and that's a fact. So,you place that trophy proudly in your home,and use the prize money for those who need it more than you. And I promise you,the next time we meet,it'll be an even greater match than we had before."

"I will Alex,I promise you."said Cody. "And thanks."

The two heroes shook hands and Alex was off.

As did the rest of the fighters who waved goodbye to the Final Fight heroes and went off for their departure buses.

"Well,there goes the finest warriors to ever set foot in Metro City."said Guy.

"Yeah,i'll miss them myself."said Jessica.

"They'll be back."said Haggar. "I intend to make the next tournament as great as the first."

"Aw, you mean it Haggar?"said Cody.

"Absolutely!"said Haggar. "I think everyone would want to see that rematch you and Alex want to have the next time don't you?"

"Sure,why not?said Cody.

"Well,let's all get something to eat,it's on me."said Haggar.

And with that,the Final Fight crew went off for a well-deserved rest as well.

That night,all was peaceful in Metro City,as well as the rest of the world..at least until the Street Fighter's next grand adventure!

STREET FIGHTER VS FINAL FIGHT:  
METRO CITY MAUL!

THE END!


End file.
